El Destructor de Equestria, el segundo ibuki
by Buda17
Summary: muchos creían que discord era el máximo ser del caos, pero no todos saben que el fue creado al igual que su hija Screwball, una pequeña reunión familiar que causara estragos.
1. Pre-ambulo

**hola chicos e aqui un nueva historia, que gracias a Darien Moonlight, pude inspirarme para crear una historia en la cual veremos en encanto de la oscuridad. puse distintos link en el ladoderecho para aquellos que desean amenisar la historia con algo de musica, como en mi historia pasada, no es necesario, solo para los que gusten.**

**sin demoras demos inicio a la historia... disfruten del show.**

* * *

Tiempo ha pasado desque Twilight fue trasformada en princesa, todo estaba siguiendo la misma rutina pese a ese gran evento, Twilight seguía viviendo en Ponyville en su casa, todavía habían se sentía algo rara por el nombramiento que tenia pero decidio quedar se un tiempo con sus amigas antes de tomar nota de la vida diplomática.

** (/watch?v=Wm-iKYKHq7A)**

Pero nuestra historia se iniciara mas al note, llegando a orillas del desierto glaciar que rodea el imperio del cristal, en una llanura desolada a kilómetros de cualquier indicio de vida, a la vista encontramos una silueta golpeada por la fuerte ventisca, un encapucado se encontraba caminado completamente solo.

De repente frente a el el suelo comenzó a fisurarse crean do un grieta la cual creció, de ella, comenzó a salir un humo negro el cual lentamente fue tomando forma, la masa de humo fue tomando la forma de un de un poni, pero no era cualquier poni, era el King Sombra.

K. Sombra.- AAAg, libre, al fin

Observo a su alrededor para saber en donde se encontraba, por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de la figura en capuchada, dio un paso frente a el, lo miro detenida mente y un escalofrio recorio su espalda obligándolo a reverenciarlo.

.- veo que todavía me recuerdas, es bueno saber que esos mil años no afectaron tu cerebro

K. Sombra.- yo nunca olvidaría su presencia, maestro.

.-levantate sombra, tenemos que hablar sobre los resultados recientes –caminando hasta estar a su lado

K. Sombra.- me disculpo, no pensé que pudieran superar todas mis trampas.

.-je je, ciertamente resultaron ser aptos para mas diversión

K. Sombra.- ¿diversión?

.- si, pienso hacerles una visita, despues de todo tengo que visitar a la familia

K. Sombra.- como usted diga

.- por cierto, me decepciono un poco tu desempeño

K. Sombra.- no tengo palabras para expresar mi vergüenza, pero le garantizo que no volveré a fallar

.- eh, de eso estoy seguro.

De pronto, K. Sombra comenso a sentir pesado su cuerpo, la vista se le nublaba y lentamente se le dificultaba el estar de pie, giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su maestro, y vio algo que le helo la sangre, en el rostro vio dibujada una sonrisa macabra, una sonrisa que anunciaba la muerte.

* * *

** (/watch?v=UuofG8a7EEk)**

.- despierta bella durmiente, es hora del show

Un fuerte dolor despertó a K. Sombra obligándolo a dar un grito desgarrador, en cuanto despertó noto que se encontraban en un fozo sin salida, trato de moverse pero sus piernas traseras no se movían, cuando giro noto que estas estaban encadenadas a una estaca en el suelo helado.

K. Sombra.- ma…maestro, que esta haciendo – asustado

.-que no es obvio, voy a tomar el té

De la nada una mesa apareció junto con una silla, sobre la mesa se encontraba una vajilla con motivo victoriana, se sento y sin hacer algún movimiento la tetera se elevo y sirvió en la taza, lo mismo paso con el azúcar y el cuerno que le fue arrancado a K. Sombra, era usado para revolver el té.

.-mmm, no hay nada como un te caliente para este clima tan frio, oh, pero que modales, quieres un poco.

De forma istantanea el cuerno salió volando en dirección a K. Sombra incrustándose en una de sus patas, el grito en esta ocacion fue desgarrador, pues el cuerno se movio en el interior de la carne antes de salir regresando lentamente a la taza mientras escurría sangre en el camino

.- aaa, tenia tiempo sin disfrutar de la sangre de unicornio, realmente es bueno regresar a casa – dándole un survo a la taza

k. Sombra .- maestro, ¿por que me hace esto?

.- y todavía preguntas, por diversión, ademas ya no me eres útil

k. sombra.- ¡ayudaaaaa!

.- jajajajaja, ¿aquien le pides ayuda?, estamos solos en la tundra, nadie vendrá a salvarte, ahora, me pregunto que sucederá primero, moriras por desangrado o por hipotermia, bueno supongo que tendre que esperar.

k. Sombra gritaba deseperado mientras trataba de escapar se su pricion, al no tener su cuerno carecia de magia y la herida era profunda causando que el desangrado fuera grande, solo presencio como su cuerno era devorado como si fuera una golosina, poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo perdia sensibilidad, alcabo de un tiempo, K. sombra murió por la hipotermia.

.- mmm, duro un hora mas de lo que pensé – mientras ponía su pie sobre la cabeza congelada – creo que será mejor que me prepare para la reunion

*CRAAASH*


	2. Primer Acto

** ( /watch?v=uS2r4_LSRns )**

Nuestro día inicia con un Ponyville bello y lleno de alegría, los pájaros cantan, los pequeños potros juegan sin preocupaciones, una de las típicas fiestas de bienvenida de pinkie para un nuevo residente, todo está tranquilo, centramos nuestra atención en un par de ponis que las cuales platicaban mientras salían después de un largo día del spa.

.-me siento como nueva

.- el tratamiento de hiervas de Zecora es el mejor de todos

.- Ya lo creo, siento mi pelaje como el de un recién nacido…

*Splash*

De la nada cayo un globo en medio de las ponis, al reventar este las mancho con pintura roja cubriendo parte de su pelaje y su crin, des pues de gritar de horror corrieron hacia el spa nuevamente, a la lejanía se veía como una poni de tierra de pelaje rosado y un crin violeta con blanco, lo que más resaltaba era su gorrito el cual tenía un hélice la cual giraba sin parar.

.-jajajajaja, eso fue grandiosos, sus caras de horror, ja jajajajaja

Era Screwball que se encontraba ahogada de la risa por su reciente truco, a su lado tenía una cubeta llena de globos llenos de pintura roja, en cuanto se recupero de la risa tomo un gis con su boca y marco un línea en la pared de la casa en donde se escondía para atacar a sus víctimas.

Screwball.- jajá, con ellas ya son 6, jajá, me pregunto quién será la siguiente.

.- creo que ya fue suficiente, no crees

Screwball.- de que hablas, apenas estoy calentándolo…

Al girar con quien hablaba, la felicidad de la poni se esfumo, pues frente a ella se encontraba Cheerilee, y al parecer no estaba contenta, dando una sonrisa de inocente escondió el balde detrás de ella, pero era muy tarde ya estaba condenada.

Cheerilee.- algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa

Screwball.- am, ¿quieres intentar? – ofreciendo un globo con su casco

Cheerilee.- creo que ya sabes la respuesta– alzando una ceja

Screwball.- *suspiro*, castigada, a la casa, ahora- bajando sus orejas

Cheerilee.-que lista, en marcha

** ( /watch?v=YWbBgzHvv0w )**

La marcha de la vergüenza fue silenciosa, muchos de los ponis jóvenes se reían a constados de Screwball, no se necesita ser genio para saber que todos tomaban distancia de ella, principalmente por sus ojos, provocaba cierta inseguridad, pues nunca sabias que era lo que realmente estaba viendo, otra de las razones es el hecho que Discord era su padre.

Pese que había sido reformado, eso no quitaba el hecho que era la hija del espíritu del caos, aun siendo liberado, Discord no mantenía mucha relación con ella, hasta se podría decir que ni se acordaba que la había creado, originalmente la creo como un seguro en caso de quedar atrapado de por vida por las portadoras de los elementos nuevamente.

Cuando fuera mayor y tuviera una gran sed de caos, provocaría su liberación nuevamente, aun sabiendo eso, no pudo quitarle la vida y regresarla a ser parte de su magia otra vez, dejo que ella escogiera su forma de vivir sin ninguna interferencia suya, la única que asumió la responsabilidad por cuidarla fue Cheerilee, pues creía que ella podía llegara a ser un miembro importante de la sociedad.

La casa se encostraba a unos metros de la escuela, algo conveniente para Cheerilee, pero para Screwball era una pesadilla, el tener que soportar a los niños y sus tonterías sobre ella, provocaba que se aislara en su cuarto sin querer ver a nadie, al llegar, resignada, se dirigió a las escaleras para subirlas.

Cheerilee.- no, espera tenemos que hablar antes de que subas– con tono maternal – quiero que me digas el por qué haces esto.

Screwball.- porque me pareció divertido - desviando la mirada

Cheerilee.- querida, ya hablamos de esto, si sigues con ese tipo de bromas será mas difícil que hagas amigos.

Screwball.- no los necesito, son un estorbo –sentándose y cruzando los cascos

Cheerilee.- no digas eso, incluso Discord entendió la importancia de tener amigos.

Screwball.- el ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo… - mostrando tristeza

Cheerilee.- sigues enojada por qué no te ha venido a visitar, ¿no es así?

Screwball.- si él se olvido de mi yo también me olvidare de él.

Cheerilee.- no digas esas cosas, de seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer ahora que ayuda a las princesas

Screwball.- hasta donde sé, yo ya no tengo padre y si me disculpas me iré a mi cuarto

Vio como la pequeña subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de huéspedes, no se usaba y después de sacar el polvo y poner unos cuantos muebles se volvió la habitación de Screwball, el cuarto de Cheerilee estaba de lado contrario de ella, creando una pequeña brecha entre ellas.

** (/watch?v=v83gu2bvZfE)**

Se sentía impotente al ver que no podía hacer más de lo que ella quisiera, con el tiempo que tenían viviendo juntas, ella casi no salía de su cuarto, se mantenía aislada de todos, en varias ocasiones tuvo que ir a Canterlot a recogerla por entrar sin permiso al jardín del laberinto, era obvio que buscaba la compañía de su padre cuando este estaba petrificado.

El tiempo que tenia encargándose de Screwball, le había despertado un sentimiento diferente al de educar a sus estudiante, se dio cuenta que la veía como su hija pese que no tuvieran relación alguna, pero el aislamiento y las constantes travesuras hacían que la convivencia fuera difícil, por decir lo poco.

Cheerilee.- como puedo hacer para alegrarte mi pequeña,…, es verdad

Como si fuera intervención divina, tuvo una gran idea para tratar de resolver este problema, salió de la escuela trotando de forma moderada, Screwball la miro marcharse desde la venta de su habitación, después regreso a su cama y contemplo la pared frente a ella, en la pared tenia distintos recortes de periódicos en los cuales hablaban sobre Discord.

Desde que se hizo "bueno", ha ayudado en distintas situaciones como llevar lluvia a donde nuca llegaba, negociaciones con dragones, así como divertir y dar dulces a los potros que vivían en ciudades de pocos recursos, pero el artículo que más le dolía ver era el que decía "¿amigos o enamorados?", en la cual se mostraba a Discord junto a Fluttershy.

Screwball.-es tu culpa, por tu culpa mi papa ya no es el mismo – miran con rabia la foto – tu nunca serás mi mama.

** (/watch?v=g25wf178khc)**

Cheerilee mantenía el paso, solo se detenía para dar un saludo ocasional a algún conocido, después de mucho trotar por fin llego a la biblioteca del pueblo, al entrar encontró a l pequeño bebe dragón haciendo las labores del aseo.

Cheerilee.- hola Spike

Spike.- Hey Cheerilee, ¿que trae por aquí?

Cheerilee.- estoy buscando a Twilight, ¿se encuentra aquí? –buscando con la mirada

Spike.- no se encuentra, está en Canterlot con las princesas, pero regresa esta noche

Cheerilee.- es verdad, tiene nuevas responsabilidades ahora que es princesa.

Spike.- es verdad, pero sigue siendo la misma ordenada compulsiva que conocemos

Cheerilee.- ji ji, tienes razón, bueno cuando llegue podrías decirle que tengo un favor que pedirle, mañana la estaré esperando en la escuela.

Spike.- seguro, le daré tu mensaje sin falta

Cheerilee.- gracias, bueno nos vemos luego

Des pues de salir de la biblioteca ellas se dirigió al mercado para comprar ingredientes para la cena, tenía que levantarle el ánimo y que mejor que prepararle su comida favorita, después de una tarde algo ajetreada por tratar de conseguir lo mejor, llego a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina puso los ingredientes en la mesa y comenzó a preparar la cena.

La noche estaba cayendo y el estomago de Screwball estaba rugiendo a no más poder, fue cuando sintió una fragancia tan deliciosa que la obligo levitar mientras seguía el rastro del olor, para cuando ella se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la cocina y despertando de su trance contemplo la mesa.

** (/watch?v=DqHpf4viF-c)**

Cheerilee.- llegas justo a tiempo, siéntate, pronto estará lista la cena

Screwball.- ¿es lo que yo pienso que es?

Cheerilee.- por qué no lo comprobamos.

La campana de alarma sonó y Cheerilee abrió el horno, usando guanteas protectores saco la charola y la coloco en la mesa, a simple vista parecían bizcochos de pan simples, tomo uno y le dio una mordía, y su cara mostro una gran alegría pues lo que más le gustaba era el relleno.

Screwball.- mmm, bizcochos rellenos de frijoles y jalea de uva, son mis favoritos

Cheerilee.- espero me hayan quedado bien

Screwball.- tú eres la única que puede prepararlos bien – llevando se otro biscocho a su boca

Las dos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar olvidando por completo toda la discusión de la tarde, lo único que importaba era la compañía de la otra y ese breve momento de felicidad que pocas veces comparten, pero algo cruzo por la mente de Screwball formando una mueca triste.

Screwball.- oye, Cheerilee…

Cheerilee.- ¿que sucede querida?

Screwball.- ¿enserio estas bien con que yo viva contigo?

Cheerilee.- pero que preguntas, claro que si, ¿por lo dice?

Screwball.- dicen que yo soy la razón de que no consigues a tu poni especial, si es así yo podría…

Cheerilee.- ¡no termines esa frase! – Dando un golpe en la mesa – tú no eres la culpable de algo así.

Screwball.- pero…

Cheerilee.- pero nada, no tengo interés en prejuiciosos que no ven el verdadero interior de un linda criatura como tú.

Screwball.- pero yo fui creada por magia, eso es raro

Cheerilee.- una vida es una vida, no importa de dónde vienes, lo que me importa es a dónde vas – acercando ce a ella y dándole un abrazo.

Screwball.- ¿enserio no te importa vivir conmigo…? Escondiendo su cara

Cheerilee.- todo lo contrario, me alegra el que vivas conmigo

Desde lo lejos se veían como una madre consolando a su hija, la escena era tan emotiva que podría causar lagrimas en el más duro de corazón, pero no fue así, pues lejos, muy lejos de Ponyville en una de las montañas sobre salía un telescopio el cual estaba dirigido a tan emotiva escena, observando atreves de él, encontramos una figura encapuchada riendo.

.- nada mal, se ve que tiene talento para este tipo de cosas, aunque mi intriga es ¿que tan rico sabrá esos biscochos?, bueno supongo que tendré que esperar para probar.


	3. segundo acto

**(/watch?v=_umhQJPUnWk)**

Al oír la campana vemos como los pequeños ponis salen de la escuela apresurados para ir a su casa mientras su amorosa maestra los despedía en la entrada de esta, al verlos, Cheerilee sintió esa nostalgia de cuando ella era potrilla y tenía el mismo anhelo de descubrir su cutie mark como cierto trió que inventaban cada misión para dar con ellas.

Después de que el último de ellos se retirara ella entro al salón de clases y se sentó frente a su escritorio, comenzó a revisar la tarea de todos sus estudiantes, la tarea en esta ocasión era contar de quien era su modelo a seguir, en los candidatos estaban las princesas, guardias reales, los wonderbolts, incluso había quienes todavía querían ser como "Mare-Do-Well".

Revisaba los ensayos de los pequeños cuando escucho como alguien entraba al salón, al dirigir la mirada se encontró con Twilight, se aparto de su escritorio y camino a su encuentro, apesara de ser princesa se mantenía sencilla en su apariencia.

Cheerilee.- Twilight…upss, perdón, princesa Twilight es un gusto verla – haciendo un pequeña reverencia

Twilight.- por favor Cheerilee, llama me Twilight como siempre, la verdad todavía no me acostumbro al título.

Cheerilee.- me imagino, no todos los días te conviertes en princesa.

Twilight.- ni qué lo digas, he intentado tomar apuntes pero la princesa Celestia siempre me dice que es algo que se aprende con experiencia.

Cheerilee.- considerando que tienes a la mismísima princesa como tutora, se que podrás crecer como princesa

Twilight.- gracias, pero cuéntame, ¿como han estado las clases?

Cheerilee.-de maravilla, se que tienen un brillante futuro, pero…, es el futuro de una lo que me tiene preocupada

Twilight.- ¿de eso es de lo querías hablar conmigo?

Cheerilee.- más que hablar, quería pedirte un favor.

Twilight.- hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance

Cheerilee.- pues veras, se que pronto será la gran gala del galope, y me preguntaba si…

Twilight.- ¿si podía conseguirte boletos?, claro que puedo, pero no en que te pueda ayudar, la vez que yo y mis amigas fuimos con altas expectativas y no sucedió lo que planeábamos.

Cheerilee.- no es tanto por la fiesta si no por quien estará en la fiesta.

Twilight.- ¿no me digas que también buscas tu verdadero amor como Rarity?

Cheerilee.- no no no no, no es nada de eso.

Twilight.- de acuerdo, hablare con la princesa Celestia para que me dé un boleto para que asistas.

Cheerilee.-gracias, pero necesito 2

Twilight.- ¿2?, pero para… - entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo – o ya veo, no te preocupes conseguiré los boletos para ti

Cheerilee.- gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

Después de tomar una taza de té, se despidieron y Twilight tomo camino hacia su dulce hogar en la biblioteca, Cheerilee siguió revisando los ensayos de los pequeños y dando se prisa pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer para la gran noche.

**(/watch?v=VWW8DMpfI9U)**

Screwball siguiendo las indicaciones de Cheerilee, salió al parque para tomar aire fresco, camino hasta llegar a un árbol , en el cual se sentó para disfrutar de la sombra pero su tranquilidad le duro poco, pues sintió como era rodeada por un pequeño grupo de ponis, 1 terrestre, un pegaso y dos unicornios.

Poni.- pero mira que tenemos aquí, es nada menos que la loca del caos

Screwball.- piérdanse, no quiero problemas

Unicornio.- "piedanse notiero pobemas", tu eres el problema, tú y tu padre.

Pegaso.- es verdad, no nos creemos eso de que se reformo

Unicornio 2.- de seguro están planeando tomar Canterlot como lo hizo con Ponyville.

Screwball.- cállense, ustedes que saben sobre mi o mi pa… - recordando el odio que le tenia

Poni.- ooo, ¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo de admitirlo?, acepta que eres hija de ese monstro

Unicornio.- ustedes nunca serán parte de nosotros, sería mejor que se largaran lejos.

Poni.- que no lo entiendes estamos mejor sin ustedes –dándole un empujón

Screwball.- ya déjenme en paz o si no…

Unicornio.- ¿o sino qué? Le dirás a papi- sosteniéndola para luego empujarla

Entre todos comenzaron a empujarla de un lado a otro, al ser superada en número no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse, de uno de los empujones causo que callera al piso, al ver la en el piso todos comenzaron a reírse de ella, Screwball sentía como en su interior su odio crecía con cada palpitar de su corazón, al verlos solo podía pensar en causarles el mismo dolor que ella sufría.

.- am, disculpen, creo que… no está bien lo que están haciendo…

Los ponis únicamente giraron los ojos para ver quien interrumpía su diversión, para su sorpresa era la portadora de la amabilidad, pese que trataba de defender a la pequeña poni, sus piernas temblaban al pensar que ella fuera la siguiente víctima, los ponis no dijeron nada, solo se retiraron mostrando una cara de inconformidad, después de que se fueron, Fluttershy ayudo a Screwball a parase.

Fluttershy.- ¿te encuentras bien?

Screwball.- si claro, gracias, ahora largo – fría en cada palabra

Fluttershy.- oh, claro, pero, deberíamos revisar que estés bien

Screwball.- no gracias, me encuentro bien, ahora si me disculpas me regreso a mi casa

Fluttershy.- oh, está bien, que tengas un lindo día

Con un gesto dulce se despidió de Screwball la cual camino colina abajo en dirección a la casa, solo giro para ver de reojo a la culpable de que su padre la abandonara y se olvidara de ella, el odio que sentía por ella era mucho más profundo que el de ese grupo de ponis, simplemente se limito a guardar su odio y rencor, ya le causaba problemas a Cheerilee con tan solo vivir con ella.

**(/watch?v=AnlFMzK80h4)**

Al llegar a su casa y subir las escaleras, cerro la puesta de su cuarto, se sentó frente a la mesa de su habitacion, comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso ese día, cada palabra, cada insulto, y como tuvo que ser rescatada por esa basura amarilla, tomo el papel que tenía cerca y con un crayón comenzó a dibujar, estaba poseída por el odio y el rencor.

Después de salir de lo que parecía un trance, miro su obra, 5 dibujos, uno para cada quien, el poni terrestre era atacado por un enjambre de abejas, le pegaso caía del cielo después de ser atacado por una parvada de cuervos, uno de los unicornios era arrolladlo por una carreta mientras que el otro le caía un árbol destrozando su cadera y piernas, por ultimo, dibujo a Fluttershy siendo devorada por timberwolf.

Contemplo su pequeño desahogo y sintió una gran felicidad al ver cada uno de ellos, pero luego recordó la dura realidad, no importa lo mucho que lo deseara, no podía hacer nada para vengarse, tomo sus dibujos y los tiro a la basura, se recostó en su cama y un dio su cara en su almohada tratando de ahogar su rabia lentamente quedo dormida.

**(/watch?v=GnkzT4qbez0)**

Cheerilee.- ¡Screwball, baja a cenar! – desde la panta baja

Screwball.- ¡ya vooooy!

Al levantarse miro nuevamente hacia su mesa de trabajo y recordó lo que hizo en el medio día, al dirigir su mirada al bote de basura y algo llamo su atención, su bote estaba vacío, supuso que habían recogido la basura mientras ella dormía, no le importo y bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde la estaba esperando un cena sencilla de sándwiches de margaritas y "poción joker", por alguna razón Screwball era inmune a su veneno y de hecho le encontró gusto por comerlas.

Cheerilee.- ¿paso algo interesante hoy?

Screwball.- nada que reportar, capitana

Cheerilee.- bueno, pues yo si tengo algo que reportar, gracias a la ayuda de Twilight este fin de mes iremos a la gran gala del galope.

Screwball.- ¿que?, para que quieres ir a un evento taaaaan aburrido. – mostrando fastidio.

Cheerilee.- lo estuve pensando, y decidí que al menos necesitas hablar una vez con Discord

Screwball.- dudo que él quiera hablarme… - escéptica

Cheerilee.- pues si no quiere lo obligare –confiada sé si misma

Screwball.- ¿tu?- mostrando una sonrisa- jajá, ¿crees poder regañar al maestro del coas?

Cheerilee.- si puedo contigo, creo que podre con él, además no iré sola – acariciando el crin de Screwball

Screwball.- por supuesto que no, yo también tengo unas cuantas quejas –siguiendo con el juego

Cheerilee.- pues no se diga mas, ya hable con Rarity, mañana te esperara en el "Carroussell" para tomar tus medidas para tu vestido.

Screwball.- aaAAaaa, ¿tengo que usar vestido? - cruzando los cascos

Cheerilee.- me temo que si, así que mañana vas con ella sin protestar.

Screwball.- no necesitas gastar en mi… - triste

Cheerilee.- claro que sí, quiero que todos te vean igual de bonita como yo siempre te veo.

Screwball.- bueno, si no tanto insistes, lo haré – sonrojándose ante los cumplidos

El resto de la velada paso con uno que otro comentario ingenioso, ambas se fueron a descansar despidiéndose mutuamente, la noche paso y el nuevo día llego y como de costumbre Cheerilee se levanto temprano para ir a clases, Screwball por otro lado no despertó hasta el medio día, al ser menor de edad, todavía no tenía la edad de buscar un trabajo.

Se despertó solamente porque su cuerpo ya no soportaba estar en la cama, se arreglo y salió decidida a ir al Carroussell para que le tomaran las mediadas de su vestido, pese que no le tenía aprecio a los vestidos por que le estorbaban al momento de hacer sus travesuras, pero por una vez quería darle gusto a su tutora que tanta fe le tenía.

(

Caminaba casualmente por la calle sin ningún percance, todo iba bien, unos cuantos metro mas adelante, a lo lejos se percato de la presencia de uno de los unicornios que la molestaron ayer, entonces recordó el pequeño desahogo de la tarde pasada, sintió como esa rabia regresaba a ella, entre mas se acercaban mas deseaba que se muriera frente a sus ojos.

.- ¡CUUIDADOOOO!

Tan pronto como escucharon el grito, vio como el unicornio giro su cabeza a la izquierda y en un parpadeo una carreta choco arrastrando por el suelo al unicornio hasta impactar con una de las casa, todos incluyendo a Screwball, fueron para ver como se encontraba el pobre de unicornio, en cuanto retiraron la carreta, vieron como todos sus huesos estaban rotos, incluso algunos traspasaron la carne quedando a la vista de todos.

La sangre escurría por el suelo formando un pequeño rio carmesí, las madres como tapaban los ojos de sus pequeños para que no vieran tal escena, Screwball veía sorprendida, era tal cual lo dibujo, cada hueso roto, la mirada perdida, la manchas de sangres incluso la carreta estaba destruida de la misma forma que ella imagino, después de un tiempo llego la ambulancia.

Rápidamente retiraron a todos los testigos y comenzaron a darle atención media, lo acomodaron y lo subieron a la camilla, con toda la delicadeza posible lo subieron y dieron marcha hacia el hospital, en cuanto se fue la ambulancia llego la policía y los ponis encargados de la limpieza de la escena, pero lo más impactante fue lo que comenzaron a rumorar.

.-pobre, con el ya son 4

.- creo que le fue peor que al que le cayó el árbol,

.- pero mejor que el pegaso, no saben si se salvara des pues de caer en picada

.- y supiste que paso con el que fue atacado por abejas

.-si, tuvieron que ponerlo en coma de donde no soportaba el cuerpo lleno de picaduras.

Cada uno de sus dibujos, cada una de sus ideas, todas se estaban cumpliendo, los ponis que la maltrataron, sus vidas colgaban de un hilo, lentamente una sonrisa se fue dibujando en el rostro de ella, sentía una gran alegría al saber que habían recibido lo que se merecían, sentía como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, sin llamar la atención, se aparto de la multitud y retomando su camino al Carroussell.

**(/watch?v=DqHpf4viF-c)**

Rarity estaba muy concentrada dibujando un nuevo diseño, tenía una de sus mementos de inspiración cuando fue interrumpida por la campana de la entrada, salió de su estudio al vestíbulo para encontrar a la Screwball con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rarity.- hola querida, veo que estas emocionada por tu nuevo vestido – tomando su cinta de medir con su magia

Screwball.- eh?... sí, mi vestido nuevo… - saliendo de su pequeño mundo

Rarity.- bueno, acércate querida, tomare tus medidas para tu vestido especial – mientras tomaba la medida de la cintura

Screwball.- lo que digas… ¿tomara mucho? – sintiendo se incomoda

Rarity.- solo tomara un momento – midiendo el brazo - ya estuve pensando en un conjunto que resaltara tu belleza y seas el centro de atención, después de mi claro.

Screwball.- ¿con el cual buscaras a tu príncipe azul otra vez? – en tono de burla

Rarity.- que, como, ni me digas quien te lo conto – poniendo cara de disgusto- créeme que no cometo el mismo error dos veces, ese príncipe resulto ser un fiasco total

Screwball.- eso fue lo que escuche, realmente me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando le dijiste sus verdades- poniendo su casco en la boca para contener la risa

Rarity.- lose, pero ya no hablemos de cosa sin importancias, centrémonos en tu gran aparición ante la sociedad, puede que tengas mejor suerte que yo y encuentres a quien tanto buscas.

Screwball.- yo también lo espero.

Rarity.- listo, termine, bueno querida dile a tu mami que los vestido estarán listos a mediados de mes

Screwball.- ¿mi mami…? – desconcertada

Rarity.- si querida, dile a Cheerilee que estarán listos en dos semanas

Screwball.- aaaah, si… claro, yo le diré…

Salió lo de la boutique con un raro sentimiento en su interior, el comentario de Rarity ocasiono que comprendiera como es que ven los demás a Cheerilee en relación con ella, nunca en su mente pensó que pudiera tomar el papel de madre, era verdad que le tenía un gran aprecio por dejarla vivir con ella, al no tener una madre, nunca supo que tan importante era.

No le quiso dar muchas vueltas al asunto, era tonto pensar que Cheerilee la viera como su hija y mas con todos los problemas que le causaba día con día, sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa dando pequeños brincos pues seguía alegre tras la notica de los accidentados, sin duda fue la mejor notica del día.


	4. Tercer acto

**(/watch?v=J5IZZt_GmlQ)**

Hoy es la gran noche, La Gran Gala del Galope, ponis de renombre y de imagen pública se reúnen en este evento de alcurnia el cual, tiene como estelar la recién nombrada princesa Twilight y Discord el nuevo aliado de la nación, la curiosidad de poder tratar con estos 2 personajes era la motivación de que muchos asistieran pese a lo sucedido años pasados.

Para evitar que fuera a ser un desastres (como siempre solía ser) Celestia le pidió a Twilight que organizara las actividades en conjunto de sus amigas, obviamente las que tuvieron más que decir fueron pinkie y Rarity, llegando a una mini-guerra civil, pero pudieron llegar a un acuerdo y todo salió a pedir de boca.

Las mane six llegaron como costumbre en una carrosa hecha por uno de los hechizos de Twilight, todas desfilaron por la alfombra roja siendo fotografiadas por los paparatsis, y como era de esperar Rarity y Rainbow fueron las que comenzaron a posar mostrando sus mejores cualidades, al ver que se dejaban llevar Applejack y Twilight las empujaron para entras de una vez.

Una nueva carreta se estaciono frente a la alfombra roja, de una carreta taxi bajaron dos yeguas atrajeron la atención de todos, era Cheerilee y Screwball usando sus vestidos de gala, el vestido de Cheerilee era un tono violeta claro, por un broche de flor el cual sostenía un corcel acentuando su figura, enfatizando los pliegues con encaje del vestido, su peinado caí de costado con una única tranza.

Screwball usaba una gargantilla muy parecida a la que usaban las princesas constaba de un vestido un poco más sencillo, un corcel rosa pastel y una cola de un violeta más fuerte, en el tenia un lindo decorado de una espiral dorada, en cuanto su cabello, se hizo un fleco ondulado delineando su rostro mientras tenia recogido el resto con una bella banda para el cabello.

Eran pocos los que no conocían a Screwball, sin duda era una gran noticia, ambas caminaron por la alfombra hasta llegar a la entrada en donde entregaron los boletos y al entrar observaron la gran decoración, Pinkie y Rarity decoraron de una forma elegante y distinguida pero enfatizando la alegría del evento.

Cheerilee estaba impresionada por la belleza del palacio sin mencionar del habiente que se podía respirar, Screwball tenía la mirada perdía por todos lados, en su pequeña mente solo podía ver todas las posibilidades de bromas para tantos ponis arrogantes, moría por dar inicio a la diversión cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

Cheerilee.- vamos querida, al parecer la presentación será en el salón principal

Screwball.- eh, oh está bien

Las dos se dirigieron a la sala principal, como era de esperarse había una gran cantidad de ponis, más adelante se encontraba el escenario con la orquesta que suele prestar sus servicios al palacio y como era de esperarse la pieza central era Octavia, miraron a su alrededor tratando de encontrar rostros conocidos, hasta que dieron con su objetivo principal, junto a las princesas se encontraba Discord.

Vestía un smoking verde con negro y un sombrero de copa haciendo juego, estaba muy entretenido hablando con la princesa Celestia que al parecer le estaba reclamando por una broma reciente, el corazón de Screwball se detuvo, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin veía a su padre de nuevo, pero esta vez no era una estatua, era de carne y huesos, soñó tantas veces ese momento en donde lo abrazaba para sentir el calor paternal.

Cheerilee vio como su pequeña, contra todo lo que decía, se ilusiono al ver otra vez a Discord, sus ojos y sonrisa reflejaban un brillo que nunca había visto antes, pero en su interior se comenzaron achocar sus sentimientos, estaba feliz por Screwball, pero sentía una gran vacío al saber que esa sonrisa nunca será dedicada a ella, sacudió su cabeza para regresar en sí.

Cheerilee.- ¿que dices si lo vamos a saludar?

Screwball.- eh?, no lo sé… parece ocupado… bajando la mirada

Cheerilee.- vamos, se que te dedicara su atención un vez que te vea

Screwball.- ¿y que tal si no quiere verme? O ¿se olvido de mí?

Cheerilee.-no digas eso, de seguro se sorprenderá al ver la linda poni en la que te has convertido en este tiempo –levantando su mentón con el casco

Screwball.- si tu lo dices, pero, no quiero ir sola…

Cheerilee.- mi pequeña, yo nunca te dejare sola

Antes de poder dar un paso en dirección a Discord las luces se apagaron, posteriormente se enciendo un reflector en el escenario mostrando a la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna.

Celestia.- mis queridos súbditos, gracias por asistir a esta noche especial –mientras todos pisoteaban levemente en señal de celebración.

Luna.- como muchos sabrán, en esta ocasión la Gran Gala del Galope esta especialmente dedicada a presentar a dos personajes de gran importancia en nuestra sociedad.

Celestia.- una de ellas es mi fiel estudiante, que demostró estar a preparada para el cargo que yo y mi hermana recibimos tiempo atrás, la princesa Twilight Sparkle

Un nuevo reflector se encendió mostrando a Twilight en la pista de baile rodead de sus amigas, saludo a todo en señal de agradecimiento por su presencia.

Luna.- y un nuevo aliado de Equestria, se reformo y ahora presta sus servicios en pro de la comunidad, el maestro del caos Discord.

Nuevamente se encendió un reflector iluminándolo mientras hacia un leve reverencia y alzaba sus brazos en señal de victoria, pero no estaba solo a su lado estaba Fluttershy, al verla la sangre se le subió a la cabeza de Screwball, "otra vez ella" pensó mientras apretaba sus dientes tratando de contener su furia.

Celestia.-sin más que decir disfruten de la fiesta, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Las luces se encendieron nuevamente, Octavia dio la señal y la orquesta comenzó a interpretar para hacer de la velada más amena para todos, todos comenzaron rodear a Twilight y Discord que se encontraban para poder interactuar con ellos y poder conocerlos no paso más de 20 segundo y las luces volvieron a apagarse, todos se mostraron algo sorprendidos.

**(/watch?v=1-4GoBQU0WM)**

.- muy bellas palabras me conmueve el corazón…

El reflecto se enciendo y mostro a una figura encapuchada en medio del escenario, todos estaban desconcertados, sobre todo las princesas pues no tenían idea de lo que pasaba. Todos notaron algo raro, la criatura estaba erguida y de la capucha sobre salían un par de cuernos, sin previo aviso un fuego color verde lo cubrió por completo.

.-claro, si tuviera uno, pero se me hace injusto que no me celebraran a mi también, después de todo regrese de mis vacaciones tras desaparecer el fuego

Todos estaban perplejos, pues frente a ellos se encontraba una criatura rara, parecía un mono pero tenía su piel lisa y sin pelo, acepto por su cabellera y su cola que era morada y blanca en mitades salvo una pequeña trenza en el costado de su cara de color amarilla, traía un ropa muy parecida al de un arlequín combinando verde y negro, en su cintura portaba un calavera de 3 ojos.

Lo que más petrifico era su ojo, como parte de su fleco cubría su rostro solo dejaba visible uno, era un ojo negro pero tenía dibujado una espiral de color rosa, el solo verlo directamente provocaba que un gran escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, el solamente dio una sonrisa burlona.

.- que paso, por que tan cayados –fingiendo estar preocupado –no me digan que ya se olvidaron de mi, que crueles son.

Discord.- ¡Que es lo que haces aquí, Madness! –encendiendo las luces con una cara de furia

Madness.- Ooh! Dizzy, cuanto tiempo, veo que as crecido mucho, ven y dame un abrazo – extendiendo sus brazos con una sonrisa

Discord.- sigo esperando la respuesta- siendo frio y cortante.

Madness.- oh vamos, nunca eres lo suficientemente grande para darle un abrazo a papa

La noticia causo un shock en todos, solo se escuchaba entre susurros "¿el padre de Discord?" recorrieron todo el salón, incluso se esparció por todo el catillo, pero sin duda la más atónita era Screwball, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenía un abuelo, tenia mas familia, no solamente a su padre, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte de la emoción de saber que no estaba sola.

Celestia.- Discord, ¿que significa esto y quien es él?

Discord.- créeme Celestia este sujeto es el diablo

Madness.-*suspiro* realmente que los jóvenes ya no respetan a sus mayores, Dizzy por favor no me compares con él, después de todo…

Chasqueo los dedos y toda la orquesta se vio cubierto de su flama verde, al desaparecer todos ellos tenían unas pintas más oscuras, chaquetas de cuero con púas y cadenas, el piano cambio a teclado, el poni del arpa ahora tiene aun guitarra, la poni del trombón estaba en el suelo con una cadena en el cuello como un perro y Octavia ya no tenía su chelo ahora cargaba un bajo, todos ellos tenían los ojos blancos y actuaban de forma contraria a su personalidad.

Madness.- el es mi perra… **(/watch?v=y8Crk7FSBIs)**

Tomando el micrófono comenzó a interpretar la canción, no falta mencionar que muchos de los ponis se aterraron ante tal espectáculo, la poni que tenia atada como perro frotaba su entrepierna contra la pierna de Madness buscando llegar a un orgasmo, los guardias trataron de interferir pero Madness dio un pisotón en el suelo y de él salieron cristales que perforaron sus alas y cascos dejándolos colgados mientras su sangre escurría por los cristales.

Todos los ponis al ver tal atrocidad salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, todos corrían causando que algunos ponis fueran pisoteados en la estampida, los únicos que quedaron en el salón eran las princesas, las mane six, Discord y Cheerilee con Screwball, por alguna razón las piernas de Cheerilee no se movían era como si estuviera pegada al suelo.

Celestia usando su magia teletrasporto a los guardias heridos a un lugar más seguro para que fueran atendidos de forma inmediata, todos los observaban atentamente ante el siguiente movimiento que pudiera hacer, Discord era el que mas sufría, pues estando parado temblaba sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba, lo escucharon hasta el final de la canción.

**(/watch?v=URyW5Z-bni4)**

Madness.- un placer conocerlos, soy Madness, sucesor de Ahbalam el oscuro y padre de Discord.

Celestia.- quisiera decir lo mismo, pero como sabrás le hiciste daños a mis queridos ponis - mostrado desprecio

Discord.- cálmate Celestia, no estás a su altura.

Discord chasqueo los dedos y los ponis de la orquesta fueron tele trasportados a lado de ella, tenían su apariencia de costumbre, sin pedir explicaciones salieron corriendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás, todos tenían su mirada puesta en el, se limito a dar un salto para bajar del escenario, en comparación a Discord era pequeño pero aún así Discord temblaba al estar frente a él.

Celestia.-a que te refieres con que no está a mi altura.

Discord.- a eso me refiero, él fue quien me creo, en efecto es mi padre y por eso se de lo que es capas

Luna.- puede que sea tu padre pero eso no nos aterra, tenemos todo a nuestro favor

Luna miro a su hermana y ambas asintieron y juntas lanzaron un rayo en dirección a Madness, el se limito a poner su palma enfrente del rayo, al impactar este fue desviado hacia el escenario destruyéndolo, todos mostraron asombro acepto Discord.

Madness.- mmm, me decepcionan, esperaba más a las ultimas de su clase.

Luna.- a que te refieres…

Madness.- Dizzy, no les has contado de mi, bueno entiendo, no quieres ser opacado por la sombra de tu padre, sigues en la edad de la rebeldía.

Discord.- Celestia toma a las chicas y lárgate lo más rápido que puedas

Rainbow.- pero de que hablas – alzando vuelo – si nos juntaos le podremos dar una paliza

Twilight.- es verdad, si usamos los elementos de la armonía… - siendo interrumpida por la risa del monstro

Madness.- jajajajajajaja, no lo puedo creer, siguen dependiendo de eso, jajajajaja- poniendo sus brazos en el estomago

Todos se quedaron algo confusos, no solo conocía los elementos sino que se burlaban de ellos como si no fuera nada, el seguía riéndose como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas, Discord lo miraba frunciendo el seño y frotando los dientes en frustración.

Applejack.- escúpelo de una vez

Discord.- Madness… fue quien mando a la extinción a todos los alicornios de antaño

No podían creer lo que escuchaban, era verdad que no Celestia y luna fueron las primeras en alicornios en apareces después de la era sin nombre, sin duda era algo que no se podía digerir en uno minutos, en especial Celestia y Luna que nunca habían escuchado esa verdad.

Celestia.- ellos desaparecieron durante la era sin nombre, eso es...

Madness.- ¿Qué, imposible? Pequeña, cuando tienes más de 3 mil años de edad, todo es posible

** ( /watch?v=6okBERVaeT4)**

Discord.-toda vía no nos dices a que has venido

Madness.- que no es obvio, vengo a conocer a mi linda nietecita

En un pestañeo, Madness apareció a unos pasos de Screwball y Cheerilee, el se arrodillo en uno de sus rodillas y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de su nieta, se vieron directo a los ojos, ambos sonrieron de la misma forma, Cheerilee luchaba contra su cuerpo, por mas que lo deseaba no se movía, tenía que escapar y alegar esa criatura de Screwball.

Los demás solo vieron de lejos pues al igual que Cheerilee no se podían mover de sus lugares, por mas esfuerzo que hicieran no podían acercarse a ellos, fue cuando notaron algo raro en el suelo, eran la sombra de Madness, estaba esparcida como si fuera tentáculos los cuales sujetaban las sombras de todos.

Twilight.- ¿que es este truco?

Discord.- no luches en vano, no nos dejara movernos.

Rainbow.- ¿sugieres que nos quedemos sin hacer nada?, ¡haz algo!

Discord.- el me enseño todo lo que sé, pero no me lo enseño todo apretando sus puños en señal de frustración.

Madness.- mi querida Screwball, por fin puedo conocerte, soy el abuelo Madness

Screwball.- a...abuelo…

Madness.- así es, perdón por no venir a visitarte, Discord maldito, porque la mantenías oculta de mí, es tan linda

Discord.- tengo mis razones, en las cuales incluían que no se conocieran.

Screwball.- abuelo…

Madness.- OOOOO, la escuchaste me llamo abuelo, soy tan feliz, si querida que sucede

Screwball.- ¿por que no te pareces a mí o a papi?

Madness.- eeeeh, pues veras, Discord salió más parecido al lado de mi familia demonio, en cambio tu saliste idéntica a cuando yo era un poni, incluso tenemos los mismos ojos y color de crin.

Discord.- ¿Madness, que tienes pensado hacer?

Madness.- algo que tú te has negado a hacer- poniéndose de pie- vine para hacerme cargo de mi linda nieta, la llevare a vivir conmigo

Cheerilee.- ¡NOOO!, por favor, no lo haga – llegando al punto de llanto

Madness.- no pueden reusarse ya que somos familia, además estará más feliz y segura conmigo

De su mano salió una flama verde de la cual aparecieron hojas de papel, las cuales les mostro a Screwball, al verlas ella sonrió sorprendida, eran los dibujos que ella había echo la vez que se desahogo contra los ponis que la molestaron.

Madness.- tienes mucho talento, eran tan buenos que decidí cumplir tu deseo

Screwball.- entonces ¿tú hiciste que ellos tuvieran esos accidentes?

Madness.- claro, tanta genialidad no podía quedares en simple papel, me enorgullece tu potencial

Screwball.- ¡¿enserio?!- Llena de ilusión

**(/watch?NR=1&v=47mLY8vX3L0&feature=endscreen)**

Madness.- por supuesto, entonces que dices, ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo? Compasare el tiempo perdido haciendo cosas divertidas como estas contigo.

Ella lo vio directo al ojo, sin duda tenían el mismo ojo, alguien igual que ella, que no la juzgara por ser quien es y sobre todo, no la abandonara, ya podrá sentir el verdadero calor de la familia, si su padre la había negado, incluso afirmo que la mantenía oculta, pero ahora tenía a su abuelo, ya no lo necesitaba.

Screwball.- si, si, SI, quiero ir contigo abuelo Madness…


	5. Cuarto acto

** (/watch?v=yZ3YC8RxjdE)**

Nos encontramos en medio del bosque Everfree donde una columna de fuego verde aprecio, esta se disipo mostrando a Screwball junto a Madness, ella vio a su alrededor para contemplar un claro rodeado por una arboles oscuros y siniestro, la maleza colgaba de ellos creando rostros espectrales, ella miro algo confundida a su abuelo pues no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba.

Screwball.- abuelito, ¿que hacemos aquí?

Madness.- aquí viviremos

Screwball.- peor… es un bosque

Madness.- por ahora – apareciendo una hoja y un crayón- aquí tienes dibuja la casa de tus sueños

Screwball.- ¡enserio!

Ella tomo el crayón y con mucha energía comenzó a dibujar la casa que siempre había querido, el se limito a contemplarla mostrando una sonrisa, después de uno minutos ella soltó el crayón y le mostro el dibujo.

Screwball.- ¡lo termine!

Madness.- ok, muéstrame los planos

Screwball.- mira, aquí está la sala para poder jugar, esta es la cocina y la alberca techada, y en el segundo piso esta tú cuarto y alado del mío.

Madness.- ¿porque no hay nada en mi cuarto?

Screwball.- quería dejarte que lo decoraras como tú quisieras, el mío lo dibuje atrás – dándole vuelta a la hoja

Madness.- veo que pensaste en todo.

Screwball.- todo el piso será un colchón para poder saltar en todo el cuarto y unos grandes animalitos de peluche para jugar y una mesa de dibujo.

Madness.- muy bien, ya que tengo los planos, es hora de trabajar.

** (/watch?v=gtJgnjlk3tI)**

El enrollo el papel y lo devoro frente a su nieta, ella al principio se mostro algo triste, el solo hizo un guiño con su ojo par que confiara, dio media vuelta hacia el claro, se arrodillo sobre una pierna y puso su mano en el suelo, poco después lentamente el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Frente a ellos, el suelo comenzó a desquebrajarse , ella vio como del suelo salía una punta que conforme fue subiendo la fue reconociendo, del suelo estaba saliendo la casa que había dibujado, tenía una pequeño balcón en forma de torre de castillo que estaba de lado de la habitación de Screwball, la parte media de la casa era plana pero contaba con un barandal en el techo al igual que una puerta, dos ventanales oscuros en la planta alta y una gran puerta como entrada, daba la ilusión de que era un rostro.

Las paredes tenía las secciones de las rocas marcadas como los castillos antiguos pero estaban lisas sin mostrar ningún borde, el pórtico mostraba un estilo gótico el cual tenía un par de gárgolas pequeñas en los barandales y colgando de su manos unas lámparas, una gran sección que resaltaba en la parte posterior siendo de un solo piso contando con paredes de cristales mostrando una piscina sencilla.

La casa se fue elevando aun mas pues debajo de ella se estaba formando una pequeña montaña con escaleras, los arboles fueron arrancados y apastados por la elevación de la montaña, incluso se veía el escurrir sangre de los animales que Vivian debajo del suelo, un vez que la casa sobre salió por en cima del bosque este detuvo su elevación, se levanto u sacudió sus palmas.

Madness.- listo, bienvenida tu nuevo hogar, ¿porque no le das un vistazo a tu nuevo cuarto?

Emocionada comenzó subir las escaleras, él la vio subir emocionada a su nuevo hogar, se dio media vuelta hacia el bosque que tenia detrás de él, giro su cabeza hasta que este trono y lazo un sonrisa macabra.

Madness.-Creo que con cien metros bastaran…

Extendió sus brazos hacia los costados de forma abrupta y como parte de un reflejo, del suelo salieron un gran cantidad de diamantes oscuros y rojizos empalando y destrozando toda la maleza y seres vivos en un radio de 100 metros con la base de la montaña como punto de partida, dio un gran salto quedando encima de la pequeña torre de su casa.

Junto aire en su boca y dirigiéndose a su campo de cristal lanzo un flama negra sobre ella, esa flama consumía todo a su paso salvo los cristales, lo suficiente para cubrir una parte pues a como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo, la flama se movía como si esta fuera una criatura la cual consumía toda la materia orgánica, después de dar una vuelta completa solo quedaba cenizas sobre el campo de cristales, satisfecho desapareció cubriéndose de una flama verde.

* * *

Mientras tanto la noticia corría por todo Canterlot hacia las distintas ciudades de toda Ecuestria, sin duda causo una gran sorpresa el saber que el ser del caos tenía un progenitor y que las princesas no pudieron hacer nada ante él, la noticia fue variando por los paparatsis, desde uno que contaba la verdad hasta donde escenificaban que el había ocasionado un ponysidio tras escuchar su melodía infernal.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Celestia reunió a todos en una sala en la cual había una mesa redonda, en la sala estaban luna, Discord, las mane6, por decisión propia y autorización de Celestia, Cheerilee también se encontraba entre ellos, Celestia se puso de pie y tomo la palabra.

** (/watch?v=VbrnOYyVsAM)**

Celestia.- como saben Ecuestria enfrenta un nuevo peligro y…

Discord.- ¡¿nuevoo?! – Interrumpió- lo siento Celestia, pero él no es nuevo en estas discusiones.

Luna.- ¿que es lo que quieres decir?

Discord.- todo este tiempo han estado lidiando con el sin falta.

Applejack.- podrías ser más claro vaquero

Rainbow.- es verdad, no es fácil de olvidar alguien tan feo…

Discord.- que el decidiera mostrarse ante ustedes es mero capricho de su malicia.

Twilight.- tratas de decir que todo este tiempo estuvo escondido

Discord.- no lo puedo asegurar, pero él no se encontraba en este mundo, mas se que siempre nos vigilaba, para él solo somos meros experimentos, siempre fue de esa manera desde que tengo memoria.

Cheerilee.- Discord, por favor dinos con quien lidiamos, para poder traer a Screwball de vuelta

Discord.- lo hare, pero tomara un tiempo así que…

Con un chasquido de su cola, todos es encontraban sentados en una gran sofá frente a una pantalla de cine, Discord apareció a un lado de la pantalla vestido con una bata blanca como si fuera a dar una exposición científica, todos miraron en tres si sorprendidos.

Pinkie.- uuuu, me encanta el cineee- mientras sacaba unas palomitas de la nada

Discord.- *coff coff* muy bien, corran película

Discord reapareció detrás del sillón de su ojo derecho salió un luz la cual proyecto en la pantalla imágenes, todos encontraban esto fascinante y raro en muchos sentidos, prestando atención a la presentación vieron como mostraba una tierra desolada, oscura y con emanaciones de humo.

*******Discord Narración***

_Tiempo atrás, este mundo fue creado por la omnipotente __**Nerual (1)**__, creando toda forma de vida que conocemos hasta la actualidad, ponis, pegasos, unicornios, cebras, minutaros, grifos, etc.… pero sin duda su más grande orgullo fueron los alicornios._

_Una raza majestuosa, inteligente y poderosa, digna de llamarse sus hijos, mas estos tenían lideres, para asegurar que se mantuviera la paz, Nerual creó a los guardianes de la armonía, ellos dirigían por encima de las razas, tanto era su poder que eran considerados Devas. _

Rainbow.- espera un memento- marcando su silueta en la pantalla.

Discord.- ¿que sucede? – apareciendo dentro de la pantalla de forma pequeña

Rainbow.- yo veo 7 de ellos

Discord.- ¿y? - recargándose en la orilla de la pantalla

Twilight.- ella tiene razón, los elementos de la armonía son 6

Discord.- quien está contando esta historia, siéntate y escucha el resto – desapareciendo mientras ellas se sentaban.

_Los7 guardianes trajeron paz, orden y equilibrio entre todas las especies sin acepción, pero la era del comienzo término por la rebelión, uno de los guardianes sediento de poder convenció a unos cuantos seguidores para ayudarlo en tratar de derrocar a Nerual y tomar su poder._

_Una guerra se desato por 10 mil años la cual se le conoce como "la era sin nombre", el constante dominio de tierras causando que hubiera desconfianza entre las razas, La guerra llego a su fin cuando los 6 guardianes restantes unieron fuerzas contra quien alguna vez fue su hermano llevándolo al exterminio…_

_._

Rarity.- disculpa querido – mientras la silueta de su pata se marcaba en la pantalla

Discord.- ¡¿ahora que?!

Rarity.- es muy interesante lo que nos muestras, pero que tiene que ver esto con Madness

Applejack.- es verdad, ve al grano de una vez

Discord.- podría llegar a ese punto, ¡SI NO ESTUBIERAN INTERUMPIENDO A CADA RATOOOO!

_Quedando 6 guardianes, la paz comenzó a tomar fuerza una nueva era estaba a punto de llegar, pero, un ser retomo el lugar del guardián muerto, el declaro la guerra hacia los guardianes, matándolos uno por uno, no conforme con eso elimino a la toda la raza que les seguía en poder, los alicornios._

_Nerual no pudo hacer nada pues, había obtenido tanto poder que el desaparecerlo causaría un gran desbalance en su mundo, al no tener las misma meta que su antecesor, ignoro a Nerual y siguió causando caos entre sus creaciones pero en esta ocasión por desde las sombras._

Fin

Escrito, producido y narrado por:

Discord

** (/watch?v=wQTWmOzNZOw)**

Después las luces se volvieron a encender regresando a todos a su posición original alrededor de la mesa, todos parpadeaban para acostumbrándose a la luz, miraron a Discord el cual tenía una pose de orgullo por su producción.

Rainbow.- sigo sin entender que tiene que ver esto con Madness

Discord.- se ve que el pensar no lo es tuyo

Twilight.- Rainbow pienso lo con cuidado y presta atención, Madness es el sucesor del guardián de la armonía que se alzo en contra de la diosa

Cheerilee.- recordando lo que dijo, el guardián se llamaba Ahbalam el oscuro, pero es un título muy sombrío para un guardián de la harmonía.

Rarity.- pero ¿como es posible que haya un elemento mas de la armonía?

Celestia.- incluso nosotras desconocemos la existencia de un 7 elemento

.- no me extraña, puesto que es un elemento negativo…

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos pues nadie había dicho esa declaración, miraron hacia arriba buscando el origen de la voz y para su sorpresa, encima de ellos estaba Madness acostado en el techo como Rainbow Dash solía hacerlo sobre las nubes.

Luna.- ¡que hace el aquiiiiii!

Discord.- tranquila – sujetando su hombro – no es el real

Madness.- jijiji, veo que sigues teniendo un buen sentido para estas cosas Dizzy, en efecto, lo que ven es un muñeco.

Cheerilee.- ¡¿donde está Screwball?!

Madness.- esta en nuestra nueva casa estrenado su nueva habitación, deberían ver su linda sonrisa, se ve tan feliz

Cheerilee.- ¡MIENTEEEES, REGRESAAAAAAAAMELAAAAAAA! – lanzando una mirada de furia

Madness.- ¿para qué? – despegándose de la pared para caer de pie en medio de la mesa- para que volviera a ser maltratada por los demás, no lo creo, además solo mande este muñeco para completar su clase de historia.

Celestia.- si ese es el caso, explícanos sobre los elementos

Madness.- con gusto, observen ese vidriar por favor, - señalando el vidrial de los elementos de la armonía- si prestan atención, el orden de los diamantes da el espacio para colocar una 7° joya, ese es el espacio correspondiente a mi elemento de la armonía.

Twilight.- pero, no hay nada sobre un 7° elemento, con los que hay es suficiente….

Madness.- son jóvenes, se les hace fácil el decir eso, no potrilla tonta, de nada sirve ser bueno si no hay nada malo para hacer contraste.

Luna.- no des vueltas al asunto y di las cosas claras – dando un fuerte pisotón seguido de un rayo de tormenta

Madness.- sigues igual de impaciente luna, se ve que no has cambiado en tu exilio.

Luna.- ¡calla, no eres quien para hablarme como si me conociera!

Madness.- o pero claro que te conozco – giro hacia ella y sonriendo – después de todo, _**fue divertido intentar crear la noche eterna juntos**_

La sangre se les helo al escuchar que la última frase de Madness fue pronunciada con la voz de Nightmare Moon, pero nadie más que luna, el escuchar esa voz recordó todo lo que causo durante su estado sin mencionar de todo el sufrimiento que soporto por sus actos.

Luna.- ¡no, no es verdad, esa voz era la que… ¡- luna comenzó a temblar mientras daba pasos atrás

Madness.- _**la que decía la verdad, que nadie te apreciaba, que todos adoraban a tu hermana más que tú, por supuesto que sí, no creerás que realmente tenías una segunda personalidad**_, de ser así eras más patética de lo que pensé. – retomando su voz al final

Luna.-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – enconjiendose en el suelo

Celestia.- ¡lunaaa! – tratando de reconfortarla

Twilight.- entonces fue tu culpa que Luna se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon – apuntándolo con furia

Madness.- fue uno de los mejores experimentos que realice en este mundo.

Applejack.- no nos hables como si fuéramos tus juguetes, amenos que quieras que te haga una nueva cutie mark al rojo vivo

Cheerilee.- ¿que tan malvado puedes ser para llevar a alguien a ir encontrar de su propia hermana?

Madness.- ¡BINGOO!, esa la pregunta correcta – apuntándola con una mano y con otra apuntando su nariz- ¿que tan malvado?, sencillo, el pero de todos pues ese es mi elemento, la Maldad (Badness)

Rainbow.- eso no tiene sentido, ¿que tiene que ver la maldad con la amistad?

Madness.- abran sus mentes, piensen un poco, no limiten el significado armonía, se los dejo de tarea

El muñeco se volvió cenizas frente a sus ojos como si estuviera hecho de arena o tierra desde un principio, todos estaban tratando de digerir todo lo que habían escuchado en esa declaración, Celestia pudo calmar a su hermana la cual se reincorporo y sostenía firmemente el casco de su hermana por el temor.

Twilight.- ¿princesa Luna se encuentra bien?

Luna.- si, gracias… - tratando de mantener la compostura

Celestia.- sin duda nos enfrentamos a un mal verdadero…

Discord.- ese es el problema, siempre lo han estado enfrentando y no sea andado cuenta –apareció una lista larga y uno lentes de lectura- *ejem* los Windigos, Parasprites, Bosque Everfree, timberwolf, Changelings, el veneno de amor , YOOO, King Sombra y recientemente agregada Nightmare Moon y la lista sigue.

Rainbow.- estas tratando de decir, ¿que él es el responsable de todo eso?

Discord.- incluso podríamos culparlo del cáncer y el sida si tuviera las pruebas necesarias, el que se muestre ante nosotros quiere decir que tiene algo planeado.

Cheerilee.- ¿pero que es lo que quiere de Screwball?

Discord.- no lo sé, pero si él la quiere cerca de él, es de preocuparse…

* * *

**(1) Solo lean el nombre al revés**

**chicos, perdon por retardame, pero como sabran el trabajo limita mucho el tiempo, tratare de subir cada capitulo cada semana para que esten al pendiente. gracias por leer y seguir esta nueva historia, se agradecen comentarios y criticas que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. XD**


	6. 5 acto

Nos encontramos en la bella ciudad de Manehatten, un día como cualquier otro, los habitantes cumplían con su rutina diaria, tenían tan contado el tiempo que muy apenas se daban el tiempo de disfrutar de su ciudad, nos encontramos en una de las calles mas transitadas de la cuidad, las carretas están esperando el aviso del oficial para avanzar.

**(/watch?v=voku4j0brnA)**

Pero tan repentino como un rallo, una carrosa pequeña con de ruedas de color negro, se movía aun gran velocidad sin necesidad de que alguien tirara de él, en la parte de adelante tenía un trompa que estaba en forma de punta para levantar y derribar a los otras carretas.

Screwball.- ¡wiiiiii, que divertido!- mientras con sus pesuñas giraba el manubrio

Madness.- que te parece el "auto", es un recuerdo de mis vacaciones.

Screwball.- ¡es lo mejor! – pisando a fondo

El auto atravesó empujando todas las carretas ocasionando que estas se volcaran provocando grandes heridos y una carambola que se tiño de carmesí, el pobre oficial no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue arrollado siendo partido por la mitad dejando todas sus viseras espaciadas en el suelo, alcanzo a ver su cuerpo mutilado antes de morir del shock.

Mientras tanto Madness reía para sus adentros al ver por el retrovisor el caos que causaba su nieta, el viajaba en el asiento de copiloto, Screwball emocionada por compartir una diversión que solo en su mente pudo imaginar, sentía como en su interior nacía un sentimiento de naturalidad ante todo lo que hacía, ella miro de reojo a su abuelo.

Screwball.- ¿enserio puedo chocarlo contra lo que sea?

Madness.- claro, lo cree de acero, nada en este mundo es capaz de detenerlo, así que divierte – observando más adelante – 10 puntos si golpeas ese grupo de testigos de luna.

Screwball.- hecho –apretando el manubrio y entre serrando los ojos.

El carro acelero y aun cuando estos trataron desesperada mente de huir ella impacto con el auto, giro rápidamente hacia la derecha causando que diera un coletazo para golpear al último de los testigos en pie, lo mando a volara mientras impactaba contra un vidrial el cual al romperse muchos de trozos se incrustaron en su cuerpo.

Madness.- wow, bono por esa jugada.

Screwball.- y eso que es mi primer día manejando.

Madness.- sin duda eres la mejor jajajajajajaja.

**(/watch?v=9o1Y5LY6j8Y)**

En ese momento la campana de la escuela sonaba dando la salida a los pequeños potros, todos se dirigían a sus casas pues la princesa Celestia impuso un toque de queda para protegerlos de las actividades recreativas de Madness, cuando el salón quedaba solo, Cheerilee dejaba de sonreír y mostraba toda su tristeza únicamente a su reflejo.

El saber que Screwball era parte de la destrucción sin sentido, le causaba una herida en su corazón, el pensar que siempre trato de encaminarla para ser una poni de bien y en 5 minutos que ese presento su supuesto familiar fue necesario para llevarla a convertirse en lo que siempre lo habían dicho de ella.

Ella caminaba a su casa con la mirada baja, de camino a su casa vio como todas las calles de la ciudad estaban solas, como en la época en que todos le temían Zecora, llego a su casa y cerro con cerradura, camino por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Screwball, entro y miro todo en su interior, fue invadida por una gran melancolía.

Cheerilee.- ¿por qué, por queeee? - mientras se recostaba en la cama -¿por qué tuvo que irse?, realmente era infeliz viviendo conmigo, si es hacía, quiero remediarlo, compensarla para que regrese y se aleje de ese sujeto.

***flash back***

Vemos como Screwball estaba sentada frente a su mesa de dibujo con Cheerilee de tras de ella, estaban pasando el tiempo tratando de dibujar algo para decorar el cuarto.

Screwball.- que te parece, es un "Seapony" – mostrando el dibujo

Cheerilee.- es muy lindo, ahora tengo la curiosidad por ver uno, que dices un dia vamos al mar a buscarlos

Screwball.- seria divertido –sonriendo de oreja a oreja

***Fin del flash back***

Se encontraba parada frente a la mesa de dibujo y miro el dibujo del que hablaban aquella ocasión, pensando en como hubiera sido su pequeño viaje a la mar, sintió como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro en solo pensar que tendría que vivir sin ella, a la que tomo como su hija.

**(/watch?v=8nfmdongnxQ)**

Mientras tanto en Everfree, Screwball y Madness estaban regresando a su hogar, ambos se dirigieron a la piscina de la casa para relajarse después de un día de diversión, Screwball estaba dentro de la piscina con un flotador de rueda en su cintura mientras nadaba en círculos dejando se llevar por el leve pataleo de sus patas, en cambio Madness estaba sentado en una silla playera con lentes para sol y unas bermudas que claro, eran negras con verde.

Screwball.- oye abuelito, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Madness.- claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras – mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida de coco.

Screwball.- ¿eres un humano?

Madness.- eh?, conoces a los humanos, que sorpresa – levantándose los lentes oscuros para verla

Screwball.- hay una poni en la ciudad que siempre habla de ellos, te pareces mucho a los dibujos que ella tiene, solo que ellos no tienen cuernos ni cola.

Madness.- entiendo porque la confusión, es cierto que adopte la forma de un humano, pero como dije, soy un poni demonio.

Screwball.- mmm, entonces… ¿puedes tener la forma que quieras?

Madness.- claro, mira…

Madness se levanto de la silla y se puso en pie, se cubrió con una flama verde la cual recorrió su cuerpo de cabeza a pies, al desaparecer su apariencia había cambiado a la de Celestia, Screwball se sorprendió al ver el gran parecido incluso podría asegurara que estaba frente a la princesa Celestia.

Madness.- _**que te parece mi pequeño poni**_ – usando la voz de Celestia

Screwball.- genial, ¿que otros puedes hacer? – aplaudiendo con sus cascos

Madness.- _**tengo un gran repertorio y solo para ti, que inicie el show de los mil rostros**_…

En intervalos de 20 segundos Madness era cubierto por su flama verde cambiando su apariencia, entre sus trasformaciones más notables estaban las princesas, las portadoras de los elementos, Discord, King sombra, Nightmare Moon y muchos de los monstruos más temidos de toda Ecuestria, después de un rato regreso a su forma habitual e hizo una pequeña reverencia para agradecer los aplausos de su espectadora.

Screwball.- grandioso, puedes hacer lo mismo que los changelingers.

Madness.- jajajaja, no mi pequeña, es totalmente al revés, ellos pueden hacer lo mismo que yo…

Screwball.- ¿ellos pueden hacer lo mismo que tú?

Madness.- sal de la piscina, iremos a una pequeña excursión de aprendizaje y de paso te conseguiré una mascota.

Screwball.- ¡mascota!, ¿podre tener mascota? Enserio, Cheerilee nunca me había dejado tener una.

Madness.- eso era antes, ahora vives conmigo y quiero que tengas una

Lo más rápido que pudo, salió de la piscina y corrió a su cuarto para arreglarse para salir con su abuelo, Madness se limito a chasquear los dedos para que su ropa cambiara a la habitual, camino hacia el vestíbulo para descubrir que su nieta estaba lista para salir de paseo, se paro en frente de ella y fueron cubiertos por la fama verde para desaparecer.

**(/watch?v=c93E0_PHCCI)**

Lejos muy lejos de ahí, en las tierras mala (badland), debajo de ellas para ser precisos, se encontraba una gran cantidad de túneles que eran usados por los Changelingers como colonia, en el centro de este se encontraba la reina Chrysalis rodeada de unos cuantos de sus lacayos, es taba sentada en su trono distraída por sus pensamientos buscando una forma de vengarse de la humillación de Canterlot.

Chrysalis.- demonios, entre mas pasa el tiempo menos podemos completar nuestro retorno triunfal – mientras golpeaba su trono con su casco- ahora tiene una nueva princesa, eso traerá mucho más problemas.

De repente un changeling entro a la habitación corriendo con un rostro de terror, apenas pudo detenerse frente a su reina, ella lo vio sin mostrar interés alguno en lo que pasara, no mostro sobresalto por varias ocasiones han sucedido distintos eventos que ya no causaban novedad en su persona.

Chrysalis.- ¿qué sucede ahora?

Changeling.- su majestad estamos siendo atacados por un monstro y un poni

Chrysalis.- bueno, al menos no es otra aburrida revolución, y, ¿Qué es lo que se atreve a atacar a una de las criaturas mas malignas de toda Ecuestria?

.- el que creo esa misma criatura maligna

Chrysalis voltio en dirección a la puerta para toparse con un ser que creía solo existía en mitos, en frente tenia a un humano, pero este tenía cuernos y una cola muy parecida a la de los ponis, junto a él estaba una poni morada con el crin bicolor y un sobrerito de hélice, y por alguna razón ambos tenían los mismos ojos en espiral que causaban un escalofrió en ella.

Chrysalis.- ¿Qué quieres decir con nos creaste, y ¡¿Quién eres tu para entrar en nuestra colonia como si nada?!

Madness.- para ustedes soy su tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara abuelo, pero pueden decirme abuelito de cariño.

Chrysalis.- pensé que dirías algo más inteligente o una mentira mejor elaborada, centinelas, mátenlo

Un grupo de Changelingers los cuales rodeaban a Madness se abalanzaron contra ellos, Madness se limito a alzar una de sus manos al aire y la abrió, en respuesta a eso, todos los changeling se congelaron sin poder un solo de su musculo, incluso los que estaban volando estaban flotando sin necesidad de batir sus alas.

Chrysalis.- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – levantándose de su trono

Madness.- lo mismo pregunto, como que quieres matar a tu abuelito, necesitan disciplina.

Sonrió de una forma espelúznate y cerro su puño alzado, todos los Changelingers que estaban atrapados por el control de Madness sintieron como en su interior crecía una gran presión hacia afuera, cuando sus cuerpos ya no pudieron soportarlo más, estos explotaron cubriendo toda la habitación de con sangre verde y partes de viseras, Madness Screwball no se mancharon por una barrera que puso Madness antes de provocar la explosión.

Madness.- y eso niños pasa a los insolentes que no respetan a sus mayores.

Chrysalis.- lo volveré a repetir, ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres de nosotros?

Madness.-en cuanto quien soy, mi nombre es Madness

Chrysalis.- ¿Madness?

El silencio duro muy poco pues recordó donde había escuchado ese nombre, su sangre se helo pues las historia tras ese nombre eran de odio y rencor pero sobre todo de terror, y lo que acaba de presenciar confirmaba la mitad de las historia, el pánico comenzó a tomar el cuerpo de Chrysalis dando paso aun pequeño temblor de sus cascos.

Chrysalis.- ¡tienes que estar bromeando, se supone que Madness es un mito de nuestra creación!

Screwball.- ¿de qué habla abuelito?

Madness.- te contare…

Hace mucho tiempo, después de la era sin nombre, las razas sobrevivientes de ponis vivían divididas, pero un día un pegaso se enamoro de un poni de tierra, pero su orgullo como guerrero no le permitía ser franco con sus sentimientos.

Un día en el bosque mientras caminaba para despejar sus ideas, se encontró con una criatura espeluznante, pensó que iba a morir pero la criatura le ofreció su ayuda, le daría la habilidad de cambiar su apariencia para estar con su amada sin que lo tacharan de traidor.

Acepto sin pensarlo y como dijo, pudo cambiar su apariencia a la de un poni de tierra para poder interactuar con su amada, pero con forme paso el tiempo con ella sentía como gradualmente dependía de su amor al punto de subsistir únicamente de él.

Cuando regreso a su forma original fue cuando se dio cuenta del costo de su dese, su piel se avía vuelto oscura y con agujeros, sus ojos era de un color verde sin ninguna pupila y en su frente creció un cuerno torcido al igual que sus alas se habían trasformado en unas de insecto.

Fue descubierto tiempo después y tratado con un monstro, al depender del amor aprendió a disfrazarse de los seres amados para recolectar ese amor y sobrevivir para dejando descendencia que siguió con su maldición, por su habilidad de cambiar le dieron el nombre de Changelings.

Madness.- así pequeñas es como nacieron los Changelingers, alguna duda

Chrysalis.- una, ¿Cómo se que no es tas mintiendo?

Una flama verde cubrió a Madness alterando su apariencia, al desaparecer mostro la viva imagen de Chrysalis, al ver se a si misma que do sorprendida pues reconoció el mismo método que usaban ellos para transformarse.

**(/watch?v=4B4e8A3nKZM)**

Madness.-_** ¿otra duda querida? **_– usando la misma voz que ella.

Chrysalis.- si, que quieres de nosotros –tomando distancia al escuchar su en otra persona

Madness.- _**veras le prometí a mi querida nieta que después de la clase de historia le daría una mascota como premio, hazte a la idea.**_

Regreso a su forma original y con su misma flama rodeo el cuello de Chrysalis la cual se trasformo en un collar con una cadena gruesa la cual Madness sostenía el extremo en su mano, tiro de ella obligando que callera de cara frente a ellos.

Madness.- felicidades, serás la nueva mascota/niñera de la familia, ¿Qué te parece linda, ella puede ser todas las mascotas que te puedas imaginar? – mientras le daba la cadena

Screwball.- en serio, entonces quiero que se trasforme en un perrito.

Chrysalis.- acaso crees que realmente me rebajare a esto – levantando se del suelo- ¡yo soy Chrysalis, la reina de los Changelingers, no soy la mascota de nadie!

Screwball.- auuu, no quiere transformarse en perrito – poniendo una cara triste

Madness.- para eso es el collar, tú di "Batsu" para entrenarla

Chrysalis.- como que entréname, que no me escuchas no seré su….

Screwball.- "Batsu"

Tan pronto se menciono la palabra el cuerpo de Chrysalis fue cubierto por una corriente eléctrica la cual provoco que esta soltara un grito de dolor tan agudo que se escucho hasta el último de los túneles, se retorcía por el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, fue poco lo que duro pero fue lo suficiente para dejar pequeñas estelas de humo saliendo de su cuerpo, como pudo, levanto la mirada para verlos claramente.

Madness.- ahora, entiendes, será mejor que entiendas tu lugar- se puso en cuclillas para acercarse a su oído – alégrate serás la única sobreviviente.

Al escuchar eso, sus ojos se abrieron al saber lo que tenía planeado, sabía que sería fácil para ella, si un pequeño grupo los hizo explotar, exterminar a toda la colonia sería fácil para él, fue cuando entendió que no tenia escapatoria, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, se cubrió así misma de su flama verde para transformarse en un perrito algo parecido a Winona.

Screwball.- uuuu, que linda, te llamas Chrysalis, ¿verdad?, te diré Sali de cariño- mientras la levantaba y abrazaba.

Madness tomo del hombro a Screwball y desaparecieron frente a los ojos de los pocos Changelingers que estaban de testigos, reaparecieron en el cielo por encima de donde se suponía estaba la colonia, ambos estaban parados en el aire como si nada, como era de esperarse Screwball se sorprendió y comenzó a caminar por el aire, era como si estuvieran en un cristal en las alturas.

Madness.- lista para los fuegos artificiales

Screwball.- enserio –detenidos – ¿dónde?

Madness.- justo debajo de nosotros

Extendió una de su mano con la palma hacia el suelo donde se encontraba la colonia, frente a su palma se creó una pequeña esfera de luz oscura, el solo sonrió antes de que esta saliera disparada de su mano, al impactar con el suelo creó un hoyo en el del mismo diámetro, algo confundida estaba a punto de voltear a preguntar cuando vio salir algo del suelo.

Primero se crearon grietas de las cuales salían haces de luces, luego el suelo se levanto y desapareció dando paso a una gran emanación de energía, desde su punto de vista parecía un pequeño sol oscuro incrustado en el sol, la explosión fue tan grande que causo una gran ráfaga de viento que causo que el cielo se limpiara de toda nube.

Screwball.- que hermoso, parece una estrella caída

Madness.- "supernova", con este hechizo puedes crear una pequeña estrella en donde sea- volteando a verla- algún día también te enseñare a hacerla.

Screwball.- eh?, pero yo no puedo usar magia – con una mirada melancólica

Madness.- de que hablas, eres mi nieta, por supuesto que puedes usar magia, yo mismo seré tu maestro para que puedas usar todo tu potencial.

Screwball.- ¡¿enserio me enseñaras a usar magia?! – llena de ilusión

Madness.- claro, quien crees que le enseño a tu padre

Screwball.- pero… a él lo vencieron

Madness.- le enseñe todo lo que sabe… pero no le enseñe todo lo que yo se


	7. Ova

**para aquellos que no sepan, una ova es una historia aparte pero que esta dentro de la historia, en ocasiones estaré poniendo ovas que contendrán contenido sexual, se pueden omitir sin ningún problema y no afecta en mucho la continuidad de la historia.**

* * *

Ova 1

(**/watch?v=G7npS4zw8Nk**)

Después de una pequeña excursión educativa la cual causo la casi extinción de una de las razas más nefastas de Equestria, vemos como la familia regresa a su hogar con su nueva adquisición, al entrar se vieron obligados a jalar de la cadena para hacer avanzar a Chrysalis, al estar en medio de la sala miro hacia a sus opresores los cuales simplemente sonreían.

Madness.- bueno será mejor quitar la correa

Chasqueo los dedos y la cadena que Screwball tenía en su casco se desvaneció hasta el otro extremo, al ver esto Chrysalis trato de escapar, pero sintió como fue ahorcada por el collar causando que cayera al suelo, confundida miro hacia Madness el cual se agacho para verla directa a la cara.

Madness.- ¡oooh, pobrecita!, creyó que podría escapar- tomándola del collar para acercarla- puede que ya no este, pero la cadena sigue ahí, ahora eres la mascota de mi nieta, a menos que te demos permiso, no podrás alejarte de nosotros, ¿entiendes?

Chrysalis.- s-si… - conteniendo su furia

Madness.- buena chica – soltándola mientras se levantaba - bueno es hora de dormir.

Screwball.- ¿queee?, pero quería jugar con Sali – haciendo un puchero

Madness.- yo sé que quieres jugar con ella pero lo harás mañana, necesito hablar con ella sobre sus obligaciones en la casa.

Screwball.- aaaah, está bien si tú lo dices me iré a dormir… -chocando los cascos entre si- abuelito, sé que ya tengo 16, pero…

Madness.- ¿qué sucede? – mirándola confuso

Screwball.- podrías cargarme a la cama y arroparme… - tapando su rostro con algo de vergüenza

Madness.- ¿¡enserio!? – Sonriendo- con mucho gusto mi pequeña

Se acercó a ella, se inclinó y la cargo como una princesa, ella solo reclino su cabeza en el hombro de su abuelo y cerró los ojos, camino unos cuantos pasos a las escaleras solo para detenerse y girar la cabeza hacia Chrysalis la cual se había parado nuevamente.

Madness.- Chrysalis, quédate en la sala hasta que vuelva.

El collar que traía puesta brillo por un memento, ella asintió con la cabeza para confirmar la orden que le dieron, en cuanto vio que subieron la escalera y entraron a la habitación ella corrió hacia la puerta pero el collar volvió a brillar deteniéndola a escasos centímetros de ella, dejo de luchar y corrió hacia la ventana, pero sucedió lo mismo.

Después de varios intentos se dio por vencida y fue cuando entendió, mientras tuviera ese collar tendría que acatar todas y cada una de las ordenes que le diera, desesperada trato de quitarse el collar con sus casco pero fue inútil, por más que intentara este no tenía ninguna hebilla para desabrocharlo y ni se podía romper con la fuerza, trato de usar su magia pero esta tampoco funciono.

Madness.- ¿qué?, no se deja…

Al escuchar la frase se congelo y volteo lentamente a sus espaldas para ver como Madness bajaba las escaleras, no digo ninguna palabra ante el comentario, Madness se limitó a caminar directo a un sillón cerca de ella y se sentó recargando su rostro en su brazo para verla con una cara de risa.

Madness.- si ya terminaste de jugar, quisiera hablar de tus tareas en este hogar.

Chrysalis.- si eres el ser que dices…- boletando hacia él – ¿por qué no creas una mascota para ella?

Madness.- lo creas o no, lo pensé por un tiempo y vi que la mejor opción era uno de mis viejos experimentos.

Chrysalis.- ¿experimentos?... – mirándolo con odio- ¿con que finalidad?

Madness.- no es un secreto que yo extinguí a los alicornios, odiaba esa raza que se creía tan superior, decían **"nacimos para ser amados"**, no sabes cómo me daba asco esa mentalidad, entonces un día los mate a todos.

Chrysalis.- muy directo para mi gusto, y, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

Madness.- todo, pues los cree como sus antítesis, su versión malvada para simplificar, lleve su frase a otro nivel, ustedes realmente nacieron para ser amados, de lo contrario morirían.

Chrysalis.- ¿por qué crear una copia de lo que tanto odias? - sarcásticamente

Madness.- por curiosidad científica… y como burla a la creación favorita de Nerual, demonios, sabía que debí tomarle una foto, hubieras visto su cara de sorpresa, jajajajajajaja

Chrysalis.- eso no me explica por que ser su mascota.

Madness.- como dije eres mi mejor opción pues conozco todo tu potencial, entre mis creaciones eres de las más poderosas.

Chrysalis.- no diego que sea poderosa, pero si no lo sabes fui vencida por una tonta en su día de boda.

Madness.- tienes mucho potencial, todavía no aprendes a usarlo correctamente, pero por ahora será suficiente para tus asignaciones.

Chrysalis.- ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? – fría y cortante

Madness.- son 3 tareas que desempeñaras en este hogar, la primera será ser la mascota de mi querida nieta, te convertirás en los animales que ella quiera y jugaras sin objeción.

Apretó los dientes en señal de frustración pero no dijo nada pues no tenía oportunidad en contra de él, su magia estaba muy baja, de no ser porque el cambio de apariencia fuera una habilidad natural de ellos se le habría agotado lo que reunió en Canterlot durante el fiasco de la boda.

Madness.- tu otro trabajo es protegerla, te quedaras con ella todo el tiempo que te sea posible y de ser necesario darás tu vida por ella.

Chrysalis.- are lo que pueda… -bajando la mirada

Madness.- eso espero, ahora la última de tus asignaciones…

(**/watch?v=zyLohmtejnk**)

Al escuchar un chasqueo, subió la cabeza para contemplar que ya no estaban en la sala, estaba en una habitación con colores muy oscuros, en ella solo había una cama redonda con mueble de noche con una lámpara, la cama era lo suficiente mente grande para dos equinos del tamaño de Celestia, ella miro a su alrededor para buscar a Madness pero el ya la había tomado por detrás.

Con uno de sus brazos contuvo las patas frontales de Chrysalis haciendo que esta se sentara, con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer las caderas de Chrysalis hasta llegar a su intimidad, comenzó a generar fricción con sus dedos causando que ella se arquera por las cosquillas.

Chrysalis.- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – luchando por liberarse

Madness.- ¿Qué no es obvio?, esta es tu ultima tarea.

Siguió frotando su entrepierna causando que comenzara a respirar de forma mas forzada, lentamente sentía como se humedecía su parte intima, fue cuando introdujo sus dedos en ella causando que se volviera a arquear la espalda, soltó un gemido de placer que motivo a que siguiera con su danza.

Madness.- mira que gemir por dos dedos, ¿realmente no has tenido mucha acción en mucho tiempo?

Chrysalis.- ca-callate, yo no s-soy una cualquiera como piensas – luchando por mantener la cordura

Madness.- entonces será más divertido a partir de ahora.

Acelero el entrar y salir de los dedos causando que ella comenzara a gemir entre respiraciones, lentamente fue perdiendo fuerzas, dejo de luchar y comenzó a dejarse llevar por el empuje de los dedos, siguió aumentando el ritmo hasta que por fin provoco el orgasmo, contuvo su ultimo gemido para no darle el placer de saber que se había venido.

La soltó y ella simplemente se sentó contemplado lo que había dejado en el suelo, escucho otro chasquido y vio como el cuarto se ilumino con la luz verde, giro su cabeza pero esta fue detenida por la virilidad de Madness la cual tocaba su mejilla cerca de su labio, sus ojos se abrieron, aun cuando era muy diferente al de un semental, era igual de grande, pero lo que la asusto fue la firmeza que tenía.

Madness.- es tu turno de darme trato, querida.

Chrysalis.- ¿y si me reusó? – cerrando los ojos y alejándose

Él puso su frente ante ella y lentamente comenzó a cerrarlo, el ver esto sintió como en su interior crecía una gran presión, sentía que le faltaba el aire y como sus órganos eran aplastados, fue cuando recordó lo que paso en frente de su trono, iba a explotar al igual que sus lacayos, fue cuando su instinto de supervivencia supero a su orgullo.

Chrysalis.- lo hare… - dejando de sentir dolor

Madness.- buena chica, inicia cuando quieras.

Ella acerco su rostro al miembro de Madness y lentamente comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, lentamente fue cubriéndolo de saliva, con su lengua, la cual era tan larga como el de una serpiente, cubrió gran parte del miembro, comenzó a moverse para dar inicio con el placer de su verdugo, sintió como ponían una de sus manos detrás de su nuca haciendo que llegara más profundo en su garganta.

Con cada cabezada sentía como su garganta era violada, en el momento que estuvo a punto de explotar, ejerció presión en ella para que se tragara toda su destilada, ella con esfuerzo se tragó hasta la última gota, en cuanto la soltó, se separó de el para toser por la falta de aire, cuando recupero el aliento, para su sorpresa seguía igual de erecto que antes.

Madness.- es hora de iniciar con tu entrenamiento

Alzo su palma sobre ella y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí mismo, se encamino hacia la cama recostando su patas frontales en ella, dejando expuesto su flanco mostrando su intimidad en su gloria, mandes se acercó a ella y con su mano comenzó a acariciar su flanco sutilmente mientras acercaba su flor.

Madness.- parece que no estás lista para recibirme aquí, está muy apretado… - con sus dos manos separo sus mejillas para ver mejor- pero no es el mismo caso para este otro, está listo para recibirme.

Con uno de sus dedos, froto su flor tomando sus fluidos para llevarlos más arriba para preparar su entrada, por más que intentara no podía mover sus brazos para zafarse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, él se acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces entro de forma violenta en su interior.

Al sentir como era invadida, dejo salir un grito de dolor por el leve desgarre, sin darle tiempo de pensar nada, comenzó a envestirla para comenzar a frotar su interior, lentamente fueron tomando ritmo hasta que ella dejo de resistirse y comenzó a moverse junto con él, su mente comenzó a ponerse en blanco pues comenzó a dejarse llevar por el placer que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Los gemidos fueron incrementando conforme el ritmo fue siendo mayor, con cada envestida fue perdiendo un poco de su cordura, aun cuando fuera la primera vez que era invadida en esa salida, sentía un gran placer en su interior, fue cuando sintió como se arqueo para llenar su interior, al sentir ese calor en su interior ella también llego a su clímax.

Madness.- ¿no está de acuerdo en que este es el trabajo más gratificante que hay?

Ella no le pudo contestar su mente estaba en blanco, lo único a lo que le prestaba atención era a la sensación de desborde que sentía en su interior, él se separó de ella y tomándola de sus piernas, la giro y la empujo para estuviera totalmente recostada en la cama, ella lo contemplo mientras ponía su mano en su vientre.

Madness.- pero esto está lejos de acabar, después de todo, la noche es joven…

Con uno de sus dedos realizo unos movimientos en su vientre, posterior mente vio como una escritura aparecía para luego desvanecerse, se posiciono encima de ella dejando que su miembro saludara con un rose seductor a su próximo objetivo.

**(/watch?v=Mm8zut5BeYc)**

Chrysalis.- n-no… por favor… y-ya, detente… - articulando lo más que pudo

Madness.- ¿detenerme? Cuando estamos a punto de la parte más importante de tu entrenamiento.

Chrysalis.- p-por favor… no lo… lo hagas – jadeando entre palabras

Madness.- que todavía no lo entiendes, me perteneces desde tu nacimiento, cada fibra de tu cuerpo, cada gota de tu sangre, me perteneces y puedo educarte como yo lo desee.

El entro sin previo aviso en su interior, Chrysalis grito de dolor, al mirar abajo vio como un líquido verde salía de ella, al ver esto se limitó a acercar su rostro a la de ella mientras que con sus manos sostenía sus cascos por encima de su cabeza.

Madness.- no me esperaba esto, así que soy tu primera vez, jajajaja, las tima que no tengo pensado ser gentil a pesar de eso.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió el rostro de Chrysalis sin poder reclamar nada, pues en el momento que ella estaba a punto de hablar la beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca impidiendo que pudiera articular palabra alguna, fue cuando sintió como comenzaba a moverse su cadera.

Al principio sentía un gran dolor con el entrar y salir del miembro, trataba de gritar pero tenían su boca demasiada ocupada, lentamente fue creciendo el calor en su cuerpo el cual dio paso a que perdiera el sentido de la decencia, el dolor se había ido ahora solo sentía placer, se separaron del beso para poder respirar cada quien.

Fue cuando Madness por fin vio la mirada que deseaba, Chrysalis había perdido todo rastro de su cordura, solamente quedaba lujuria en su ser, soltó sus cascos para apoyarse en la cama y ella los coloco por encima de su nuca para asegurar que no se separaran, lo acerco para retomar el beso, pero en esta ocasión ella también movía su lengua en su interior.

Con sus patas traseras abrazo la cintura de Madness para empujarlo para que llegara más profundo en su interior, solo se podía escuchar el golpe de donde sus caderas chocaba marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos, los gemidos fueron incrementando hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax desbordado todos sus fluidos en contra del otro, ambos se arquearon sintiendo la cúspide de sus actos.

Madness se separó de ella para poder contemplarla por completo, sin duda tenía una mirada perdida y su cuerpo extendido en toda la cama, jadeaba con una sonrisa en su cara, fue cuando Madness la miro con su sonrisa malévola y retorcida.

Madness.- ahora, dime tus 3 obligaciones

Chrysalis.-…ser la mascota… protegerla con mi vida… ser su amante…- con la mirada perdía en el techo

Madness.- correcto, y para asegurarme que no se te olviden tus obligaciones…

La tomo por la cadera mientras introducía nuevamente su miembro en ella provocando que se arquera de nuevo por la sensación, la tomo de las caderas y la hico girar haciendo que ella quedara arriba de él, ella solamente acomodo su pierna de la mejor manera para que fuera más fácil montarlo, para cuando quiso, comenzaron nuevamente provocando grandes gritos de placer en Chrysalis.

Duro toda la noche el entrenamiento de Chrysalis, en el cual lo único que podía recordar eran sus tres asignaciones, de las cuales la tercera fue la que más se quedó grabada en su cuerpo, fue una noche en la cual ella perdió la noción de la existencia del mundo exterior.

(/watch?v=qkr9d_MKQ38)

Al amanecer ella despertó en la cama cubierta con las sabanas, se sentó como pudo y con uno de sus cascos froto su frente tratando de recordad lo que había pasado la noche anterior, fue cuando vio a Madness vistiéndose enfrente de ella, por impulso, con sus cascos levanto la sabana hasta su cuello usando lo de escudo, trato de moverse pero no sentía las piernas.

Madness.- veo que despertaste, descuida recuperara la sensación en las piernas en un rato.

Desconcertada por el comentario, trato de recordar de forma más forzada sus recuerdos de la noche, fue cuando por fin dio con ellos, recordó cómo le robaron toda su virginidad, ella que siempre había creído que no habría semental que la mereciera, ella que se negó a procrear larvas delegando el cargo a las pocas hembras de la colonia, recordó todo lo que hizo toda la noche.

Chrysalis.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! –cerrando los ojos por el temor y odio

Madness.- fácil, primero te excite…

Chrysalis.- ¡SABES DE LO QUE HABLOO!

Madness.- como no hacerlo, después de todo para ser un monstro tienes un buen cuerpo

Chrysalis se sonrojo levemente, pero siguió manteniendo su rostro de odio, Madness le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió y voltio a verla nuevamente con su sonrisa burlona.

Madness.- además, fuiste tú la que digo "quiero tu descendencia"

Al escuchar esa frase recordó ese breve momento en el cual ella estaba encima de él, llena de rabia tomo la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de ella y la lanzo a matar, él se limitó a cerrar la puerta dejando que la lámpara se rompiera con el impacto, el solo soltó una carcajada, y bajo por la escaleras.

Madness.- bueno, será mejor que prepare el desa…

Fue cuando vio que de la cocina salía un humo negro lo cual acelero su paso, al entrar en ella vio fuego en la mesa, junto a esta estaba Screwball, instintiva mente soplo de su boca un humo muy parecido al de los extintores con lo cual apago el fuego y dejo cubierto de espuma el lugar, el miro a su nieta la cual tenía un delantal y evitaba cruzar miradas.

Madness.- ¿puedes explicarlo?

Screwball.- pues veras, quería sorprenderte con un desayuno, para celebrar que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia, pero…

Madness.- ¿pero….?

Screwball.- todo se me quemo, los hot cakes, los cupcakes, el pan tostado, incluso el cereal con leche se incendió después de ponerle la leche.

Madness.- ° ° ° °, ¿podrías mostrarme eso ultimo?

Screwball siguiendo la petición de su abuelo tomo un tazón y puso cereal en el, en el momento que puso la leche en el palto, este se prendió creando una gran flama, Madness repitió su acto y soplo para apagar el fuego, ambos se quedaron pensando ante lo que había pasado.

Madness.- en cierta forma eso me enorgullece, pero hasta yo entiendo la importancia de la comida…

Screwball.- perdón, soy pésima para cocinar.

Madness.- no te preocupes, yo tampoco se cocinar, es por eso que siempre traigo a domicilio.

Chasqueo los dedos y frente a ellos estaba un esqueleto de poni el cual tenía un traje de chef con su gorro, detrás estaba una mesa con varios ingredientes para cocinar de un lado había dietes de león, margaritas, poción joker, del oro leguas de vaca, viseras y trozos de carne cruda.

Madness.- pide lo que quieras, sus habilidades culinarias son de otro mundo. – Notando que su nieta estaba triste - ¿sucede algo más?

Screwball.- es que… yo quería prepararte el desayuno como solía hacerlo Cheerilee para mí…

Madness.- no te preocupes – acariciando su cabeza- te prometo esto, yo seré quien pruebe primero lo que cocines.

Screwball.- ¿enserio?, pero, si me sale mal

Madness.- nada que hagas con cariño me sabrá mal- dando le una sonrisa- será mejor que desayunes tenemos un día entero para poder jugar con tu nueva mascota.


	8. acto 6

**Ok chicos, gracias a un comentario de "****Seren Avro Tsukino", pude hacer tangible la historia, tengo la costumbre de ir escribiendo y que de la historia se guie sola, gracias de corazón por el tu apoyo y veré que se te haga justicia en la historia.**

* * *

**(/watch?v=CfzcXZhzXR0&list=PL3A3ECE330AAC016C)**

Nos encontramos en la parte trasera de la mansión de Madness, la cual limpio con su flama para crear un prado para que su querida nieta jugara con su nueva mascota, Chrysalis seguía teniendo el collar, pero la cadena fue removida para darle más movimiento, aun así no escapo pues sabía que no tenía oportunidad, se resignó e hizo lo más lógico para alguien que desea sobrevivir, doblegarse.

Screwball.- bien Sali, ahora vamos a jugar a "tráelo" lista… ¡TRAELO! –lanzando una vara

Manteniendo su trasformación en un perro, ella corío tras el palo y lo recogió con su boca, regreso con su nueva dueña y lo dejo caer en sus pies, luego retomo su forma original mostrando un rostro de frustración al rebajarse a ser la mascota de un poni.

Madness solo observaba de lejos mientras estaba sentado en un conjunto de muebles de jardín estilo victoriano, junto a él estaba una mesa pequeña en la cual tenía un juego de té, tomo la tetera y se sirvió, después de dio un sorbo el cual sintió un gran placer en su paladar.

Madness.- Aaa, realmente es buena la vida de un abuelo, el descansar y disfrutar a mi nieta, no sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin esto.

**(/watch?v=85KF_3vXytA)**

.-hola Madness

exclamo una voz detrás del señor el caos, a la distancia estaba su nieta jugando con su nueva mascota sin percatarse de la visita, se giró para ver a un enorme lobo gris que lo veía con ironía , fue cuando lo reconoció, no por su apariencia, sino por su sed de sangre, era Fenrir la bestia del ragnarock.

Fenrir. –nunca pensé verte como un abuelito

Madness. –Fenrir querido, ¿qué motivo a traer tu pulguiento trasero? – sonriendo

Fenrir.- acaso un viejo amigo no puede venir a visitarte - acercándose a el

Madness –seres como tú no vienen si no es por una razón, te ofrezco un hueso de la basura

Fenrir –cuida tus palabras miserable ¿o acaso tengo que recordarte lo que eras antes de que mi señor te dieras los poderes de los tanto presumes? –camino a un lado suyo con calma –he venido con un mensaje, muy simple

Madness-dímelo y vete que tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dando otro sorbo a la taza

Fenrir.-tú no eres nadie para ordenarme –miro a un lado de Madness – recuerda que tu nieta está aquí, ¿no quieres que algo malo le pase? – Madness lo miro fríamente –lo supuse

Madness –habla que mi se te enfría.

Fenrir -el mensaje es simple, puedes causar todo el caos y destrucción que ambos quieran, pero la única regla es….no lastimes a las princesas del sol y la Luna, su caída será cuestión de Sköll y de Hati….no tuya

Madness – como no pueden con los auténticos, van contra las disípulas de Sol y Maní…

Fenrir –no lo comprendes, tú para nosotros aun con los poderes de los cuales te jactas tanto, no eres más que pelusa de ombligo, no nos desafíes

Madness –tranquilo – mostrando una sonrisa macabra – dile que acatare su orden al pie de la letra

Fenrir.-eso espero, porque no le gustaría que tú las lastimaras, provocando que su padre viniera –se dio la vuelta –no queremos una guerra con Sleipnir y Odin…

Madness –lo dice el que nació para matarlo, *suspiro* descuida ahora solo quiero disfrutar de mi familia.

Fenrir – ¡Heimdal, abre el Biros! –momento un portal arcoíris se abrió –recuerda, si algo hace que Sleipnir venga, no esperes nuestra ayuda

Atravesó el portal, Madness mantenía un rostro de indiferencia ante la partida de su viejo compañero de clases, dejo su taza en la mesa y siguió contemplando a Screwball la cual no se había percatado de la presencia del visitante inesperado, el se limito a poner su mano en el mentón y comenzó a reír de forma leve.

Madness.- jajajaja, Asgardianos, siguen igual de pretenciosos que siempre, jajajaja

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia donde estaba Screwball, ella estaba acariciando a Chrysalis en su forma original, estaba recostada en el suelo mientras le acariciaban su crin, ambas voltearon a ver lo.

Madness.- escuchen chicas, tengo que ir al pueblo, tengo que conseguir algo para iniciar tus clases de mañana.

Screwball.- ¡oh my gosh! ¿Mañana inician mis clases de magia?, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción.

Madness.- tranquila, hoy diviértete todo lo que quieras, y Chrysalis, - volteando a verla- creo que no tengo que mencionar que cuides con tu vida a mi querida nieta, ¿verdad?

Chrysalis.- no se-señor – tragándose su orgullo

Madness.- buena chica, entonces las veré luego- desapareciendo después de cubrirse de llamas.

**(/watch?v=UB-9bHVYRDE)**

Screwball.- bueno que dices si jugamos con mis peluches

Chrysalis.- *suspiro* lo que tú quieras

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, Chrysalis mantenía un paso como si caminara a su ejecución, pero sabía que si quería sobrevivir tenía que mantener las apariencias para no ser asesinada como el resto de su gente.

Entraron a la casa dirigiéndose a la habitación de Screwball, la habitación era muy colorida sin mencionar que espaciosa, como ella había pedido, el suelo era de colchón lo cual era muy divertido, pues podías saltar en toda la habitación sin ningún problemas además de poder dormir en donde quisieras, había una parte del colchón que tenía una marca azul, en esa parte era más fuerte el elástico permitiendo saltar más alto y llegar a la segunda planta en donde se encontraba la mesa de dibujo y la ventana de la torre.

Screwball.- mira yo seré el señor conejo, puedes escoger el que quieras…

Chrysalis evaluó a todos lo peluche y entre todos escogió una oveja, se sentó frente Screwball y con sus cascos comenzó a mover el peluche simulando que ella era él.

Screwball.- hola señora oveja, ¿como esta en es te día? – moviendo el peluche

Chrysalis.- bien… me acabo de mudar…

Screwball.- enserio y ¿cómo es su nueva casa?

Chrysalis.- pues es muy grande y está muy alta… es mucho mejor de mi anterior hogar.

Screwball.- me alegro mucho por usted, pero, noto cierta tristeza en su voz, le pasa algo señora oveja

Chrysalis.- es que no es mi casa realmente, me están obligando a vivir ahí y la verdad tengo miedo…

Tanto el peluche como ella comenzaron a temblar, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en todo el martirio que tuvo que pasar desde el día que nació como la reina de la colonia de una de las criaturas mas despreciadas del mundo, cargar no solo con el odio del mundo sino del de un pueblo que dependían totalmente de ella.

Siempre tuvo que tragarse su miedo y mantener la imagen de dictadora para mantenerse con vida tanto fuera como dentro de su hogar, y ahora que es la ultima de su especie, condenada a ser la mascota y diversión de otros no pudo soportarlo y se quebró dejando salir su temor.

Pero algo interrumpió su temblor, abrió los ojos para ver que Screwball la había tomado de su casco mientras que con el otro sujetaba el conejo, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos ella la vio confundida, Screwball se limito a sonreírle y poner el peluche entre ella.

Screwball.- no tenga miedo señora oveja, todo estará bien

Chrysalis.- como puedes saberlo… estoy sola, siempre he estado sola… ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo estará bien?

Screwball.- porque ya no estás sola, ahora tienes una familia

Le dio una sonrisa llena de inocencia, aun cuando sintió algo en su interior, era amor, pero se sentía diferente, siempre había sentido el amor que era dirigido hacia las demás ponis, nunca hacia ella, esta era la primera vez que el amor estaba dirigida exclusivamente a ella.

Chrysalis.- ¿una familia? – limpiando se las lagrimas.

Screwball.- claro, "una familia que nuca abandonara sin importar que tan buena o malvada seas", eso dijo abuelito Madness antes de irme a dormir

Chrysalis.- suena muy lindo para ser cierto.

Screwball.- lose a mí también me da miedo de que sea una mentira, pero algo me dice que el abuelo Madness lo dice enserio.

Chrysalis.- si usted lo dice- tomando de nuevo el peluche- creeré en usted señor conejo y que tal si lo invito a una taza de café.

Screwball.- suena estupendo

Ambas rieron y se dejaron llevar por el momento tan agradable que compartían, el rostro de Chrysalis dibujo una leve sonrisa la cual le dio más tranquilidad a Screwball, mientras tanto en Ponyville, Cheerilee se encontraba comprando en el mercado, todo estaba bien pese que todos tenían algo de prisa por el toque de queda.

Cheerilee.- hola Carrot top, ¿puedes dame un ramo de zanahoria?

Carrot top.- claro, ¿para cuantos quieres?

Cheerilee.- uno… -

Carrot top.- qué raro, por lo general pides para dos ponis, ¿todo bien?

No pudo contestarle pues en la lejanía se escuchó un grito junto con un estruendo de estampida, al voltear vio como todos en el mercado habían desaparecido y cerrado las puertas con todos los candado, Carrot top no fue la excepción, desapareció dejando el ramo de zanahorias en la barra.

Buscando la causa del evento, fue cundo lo vio en medio de la calle, era Madness, vestía un smoking con patrones de negro y verde, cargaba un ramo de rosas de color azul y la miraba fijamente mientras caminaba con una sonrisa malévola.

**(/watch?v=mdCifYGdIwk)**

Ella no busco escondite ni mucho menos huir, su odio hacia él y la preocupación de cómo estaba Screwball ahora que tenía un nuevo hogar la mantenían firme ante el, ella lo miro fijamente con desprecio, un vez que la distancia entre los dos se acorto a unos cuantos centímetros fue cuando por fin se dirigieron la palabra.

Cheerilee.- ¿dónde está Screwball?

Madness.- que fría, ni siquiera hola dices…

Cheerilee.- dudo que usted y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar que no sea Screwball.

Madness.- puede que tenga razón pero en esta ocasión es diferente… - extendiendo el ramo- rosas para otra rosa.

Cheerilee.- ¿qué pretendes?– las tomo sin mostrar emoción alguna

Madness.- vengo a acerté una propuesta…

Cheerilee.- ¿una propuesta?

Madness.- si, veras es más que obvio que como señor del mal tengo muchos asuntos que atender – comenzó a caminar a su alrededor - por lo cual no siempre estaré con al pendiente de mi linda nieta y para serte sincero todavía no confió en la niñera que le conseguí.

Cheerilee.- sigo esperando la propuesta

Madness.-tú querida, fuiste la única que acepto a mi nieta cuando nadie lo hizo, tú la recibiste en tu hogar y le distes un espacio donde vivir, hoy te propongo lo mismo, se parte de nuestra familia, eres la única que dejare la crianza y cuidado de mi linda nieta.

Él se detuvo detrás de ella mientras el con una de sus manos tomo un parte de su cabello y lo acerco a su rostro para disfrutar de su fragancia, ella no movió un solo musculo y mantenía una cara de odio hacia él, en ningún momento se dignó voltear a verlo, acercar sus labios a su oído mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Madness.- esta es mi propuesta, conviértete en mi esposa y así podrás volver a vivir con Screwball – susurrando

Los ojos de Cheerilee se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, fue cuando en su mente colisionaron todas sus ideas, su mente era un incesante debate el cual fue interrumpido cuando sintió un escalofrió en su cuello, para cuando reacciono Madness le había dado un beso en su cuello haciendo que ella tomara distancia.

Cheerilee.- ¡cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera, eres un ser que ha causado tanto sufrimiento a los demás!, ¿realmente pretendes que acepte ser algo de usted?

Madness.- sé que no puedo esperar una respuesta inmediata, le daré hasta la media noche, si decide aceptar te veré en la fuete para llevarla a su nuevo hogar, sino, puede despedirse de volver a ver a Screwball.

Se cubrió con su flama verde y desapareció frente a ella, ella se limitó a ir a su casa lo más pronto que pudo, cerro la puesta y dejo el mandado tirado en el suelo de la cocina fue directo a su cuarto, comenzó a caminar en círculos todo lo que le habían dicho esta tarde.

**(/watch?v=RIJeFsuvSyU)**

Con cada paso sus pensamientos eran más y más revueltos, su orgullo como yegua no le permitía aceptar una propuesta de esa manera, ella tenía tiempo esperando su poni especial del cual se enamoraría por ser fuerte, inteligente y de gran corazón, nunca permitiría aceptar a un ser como Madness fuera su pareja, aun sentía asco del beso que le habían dado en la nuca.

Pero por otro lado, sería una gran oportunidad de tratar de recuperar a Screwball, podría tratar de convencerla de que dejara su vida de destrucción, esta consiente de que ha causado un gran sufrimiento a los demás, pero todavía podría haber esperanza de redimirla, no podía soportar estar lejos de ella, ya no podía estar sola, quería su niña de vuelta.

Toda la tarde esas dos ideas se mantuvieron en guerra constante en su mente, cuando sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar decidió dejarlo, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Screwball, al entrar sintió esa sensación de vacío, faltaba el brillo de las locuras y travesuras de Screwball, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos cayendo dormida.

¿?.-CHEEERILEEEEEEE

Al escuchar su nombre despertó en donde había quedado dormida, miro por la ventana y vio que ya se había echo de noche, ella se levantó de la cama pensando en el grito que la había despertado, camino hacia la puerta del cuarto y la cerro al salir.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, sentado en la orilla de la fuente estaba Madness observando su reloj de bolsillo que marcaban las 11:59, el miraba el reloj sin mostrar ninguna preocupación, al marcar las 12, cerro su reloj y miro a su alrededor, para su mala suerte no había nadie.

Madness.- creo que fui rechazado… bueno será mejor que me valla

Se levantó y sacudió su trasero para limpiarlo, en cuanto se preparaba para irse, escucho paso detrás de él, sonrió de forma macabra y su mirada reflejaba una intensa sed de sangre.

Madness.- no crees que es una grosería mostrarle los colmillos a quien te dio la vida

Se dio media vuelta para ver del otro lado de la fuete a Discord el cual estaba flotando mientas un aura de color verde cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban borrando señal alguna de sus pupilas y sus dicentes estaban más exaltados de lo normal.

Discord.- o todo lo contrario, quiero que veas que tan fuerte me he vuelto desde nuestro último tiempo de padre e hijo.

Madness.- en ese caso muéstrame que tanto as crecido Dizzy…


	9. acto 7

Vemos como los señor Cake estaban acurrucando a sus bebes en la cuna, los cubrieron con su manta y ambos los vieron llenos de orgullo, una pequeña lagrima comenzó a recorrer su rostro.

Sr. Cake.- no me importa cuál sea la razón, ustedes son mis hijos y los amare pase lo que pase.

Les dio un pequeño beso en la frente de ambos y los volvió a ver por encima de su cuna, de repente detrás de ellos la pared fue atravesada dejando varios escombros cayendo a siniestra, como pudo uso su cuerpo para proteger a sus hijos dejándole grandes moretones en el cuerpo.

(/watch?v=dGy70BxOQwY)

Los bebes ante el ruido despertaron y comenzaron a gritar, una vez que se quitó los escombros de encima, los cargo para calmarlos, fue cuando escucho como algo más se levantaba de los escombros, al girar contemplo como se sacudía el polvo la criatura de que tanto hablan en Ecuestria.

Frente a él estaba Madness, el cual de dirigió la mirada, contemplo como el padre abrazaba a sus pequeños buscando protegerlos a como de lugar, incluso dando su vida por ellos, él se limitó a chasquear los dedos y frente a los bebes aparecieron un par de biberones, los cuales comenzaron beber haciendo que se calmaran.

Madness.- consejo, pase tiempo con sus hijos, sino, lo atacaran como el mío lo hizo.

Después de eso, de un salto salió de la habitación por el enorme agujero en la pared, aterrizo frente a Discord el cual estaba agitado, parecía que le faltaba el aliento, Madness sonrió y lo miro fijamente con su ojo.

Madness.- estas algo fuera de forma, necesitas dejar las nubes de algodón de azúcar…

Discord.- lo pondré en mi lista de cosas que hacer después de matarte.

Madness.- hasta ahora me as demostrado que esos mil años te oxidaron, deja que tu viejo te aceite.

Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y luego soplo contra Discord, de su boca salió un líquido negro con un olor muy fuerte, la presión empujo a Discord contra una de las casas, una vez que dejo de lanzar ese líquido, en su palma creo una pequeña flama la cual tiro como si fuera un papel, Discord apenas se había limpiado los ojos cuando vio que el rastro del líquido se incineraba.

El fuego recorrió toda la estela del líquido hasta llegara a su destino final, Discord fue cubierto en llamas al igual que una parte de la casa, como pudo se lanzó al interior de la fuente para apagar el fuego encima suyo, una vez que este ya no quemaba su piel uso su magia para provocar una lluvia encima de la casa para apagar el incendio.

Madness.- realmente has cambiado, antes no te importaría el daño colateral.

Discord.- un pero viejo si puede aprender trucos nuevos, aunque admito que la vieja escuela es muy efectiva.

Con su garra de águila genero una pequeña aura, con un movimiento rápido provoco que una columna de piedra saliera del suelo y golpeara a Madness, este no se defendió recibió tal cual el golpe mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros, pero esta ocasión no se estrelló se detuvo en el aire, comenzó a caminar como si el suelo estuviera de lado izquierdo.

Madness.- sigues manteniendo el mismo nivel, debes aprender a superarte sino nunca podrás cumplir tu propósito…

Discord.- ¿Cuál propósito? Vivir una vida de caos condenado a vivir solo, no gracias, me gusta tener amigos.

Madness.- si tanto insistes…

Discord se cubrió de un aura mágica de color verde mientras su ojos brillaban, al mismo tiempo Madness fue rodeado por aura de color negra y su único ojo descubierto salio un brillo oscuro, ambos desaparecieron de la vista común, la ciudad tomo una admosfera de pueblo fantasma.

De repente frente a la alcaldía se genero una explocion que destruyo las escaleras así como parte del pórtico, luego se generó otra frente la estación del tren destruyendo la caseta de cobro, distintas explosiones se generaron a lo largo de la ciudad hasta que una grande se generó por encima de la ciudad alumbrando cada calle por un momento.

De la explosión salió disparado un objeto hacia el suelo el cual creo un cráter que levanto grandes trozos de roca por encima de la superficie, una vez que se disipo la explosión Madness descendió lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, camino hacia el cráter y se asomó con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Madness.- has hecho tu tarea de magia, pero descuidaste mucho tu físico.

De entre los escombros Discord empujaba las rocas para poder salir y tomar aire, con la mirada nublosa trato de enfocar para ver a su rival, como pudo trato de ponerse de pie, al ver esto Madness chasqueo los dedos ocasionando que alrededor del cráter aparecieran un grupo de ponis esqueletos.

Madness hizo una señal con su rostro y un par de esqueletos bajaron para tomar a Discord, lo tomaron por los brazos y lo lanzaron fuera del cráter, no pudo levantarse pues Madness puso su pie encima de su cabeza, aplico fuerza ocasionando que este comenzara a gritar de dolor.

Madness.- vamos Dizzy, sé que lo puedes hacer mejor…

Con la punta de su cola creo una mano la cual estaba utilizando para reunir energía, cuando reunió la suficiente para que la energía se pudiera hacer visible la lanzo por las espaldas de Madness atravesándolo, Madness se detuvo por un momento permitiendo que Discord pudiera escapar, tomo distancia y vio lo que había hecho.

Parado frente a él , estaba Madness con agujero el cual permitía ver atreves de él, la sangre escurría al igual unas cuantas viseras quedaron colgando de su pecho, fue cuando paso lo más escalofriante para Discord, Madness comenzó a reír como un demente, mientras metía su mano a su interior y arrancaba parte de sus intestinos.

La sangre salpico por todo el suelo, incluso cayo algo a Discord en la cara, fue cuando Madness lo vio con mucho orgullo mientras exprimía el órgano interno que se había arrancado, lo puso en su boca para inflarlo como un globo, mientras están realizando distintos nudos con él, cuando termino tenía una espada de globo echa con su propias viseras.

Madness.- ves, puedes lograrlo si realmente lo intentas…

Discord.- aun para mi gusto, eso es repugnante y demente – tratando de no vomitar

Madness.- recuerda con quien estás hablando, soy Madness, lo que tu llamas demente, para mi es normal, o que, ¿ya no recuerdas mi viejo apodo?- chasqueando los dedos

Todos los ponis esqueletos fueron cubiertos con su flama reapareciendo con los mismos instrumentos infernales de la vez de Canterlot, Discord volteo de nuevo a Madness viendo como de la forma más grotesca el agujero de su pecho era rellenado por los fluidos y viseras, regresándolo a la normalidad, únicamente quedo el agujero en su camisa.

Madness.- mi aparecer ocasionaba los gritos de los pequeños, las calles teñidas de carmesí por el avance de mi recolecta de juguetes vivientes, lo recuerdas yo solía ser el "Blood red Sandman" **(/watch?v=1yYkq8QZLhA)**

En cuanto la música comenzó a tocar el ambiente se comenzó a tornar más oscuro, Madness comenzó a cantar, con su canto la visera que tenía en su mano lentamente se fue tornando dura y afilada, hasta que se volvió una espada ensangrentada, agito la espada y esta se estiro hasta llegar a la casa atrás de Discord, él pudo esquivarla, pero la casa fue cortada a la mitad mientras la espada regresaba a su largo original.

Fue cuando se escuchó la sirena de la ciudad, todas las casas encendieron sus luces para contemplar el caos que estaba en medio de su ciudad, muchos por el temor salieron como podían de sus casas y gritaban de desesperación, Madness comenzó a agitar la espada como si fuera un látigo, en donde esquivo uno de los ataques, uno de los ponis fue atravesado justo por su flanco.

¿?.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

¿?.- ¡LYRAAAAAAAAAAA!- corriendo hacia ella

Lyra.- aaaah, mis piernas, Bonbon no siento mis piernas

Bonbon.- tranquila Lyra, no te dejare aquí.

Como pudo la subió a su lomo, fue cuando notaron que un segundo ataque se dirigía a ellas, cerraron los ojos y se escuchó el sonido de la carne rebanándose, abrieron los ojos y vieron como Discord había puesto un campo de fuerza para protegerlas pero este fue atravesado perforando el hombro.

Discord.- rápido… corran…

Ellas corrieron sin mirar atrás, todos lo ponis seguían gritando de pánico así, Madness se siguió lanzando ataques al ritmo de la canción, Discord dejo de esquivarlos y comenzó a recibirlos cada uno de ellos, sabía que si en cualquier movimiento podían lastimar a más inocentes, lentamente fue coleccionando heridas en su cuerpo.

Para cuando Madness dejo de cantar hizo desaparecer la espada, Discord se cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de hoyos y cortadas, que provocaban que cada movimiento fuera un martirio, estaba cubierto de sangre, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse mientras veía como se acercaba Madness hacia él, en cuanto estuvo frente a él, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

(/watch?v=6BLsI5eVfQY)

Madness.- eso es lo malo de ser bueno, los demás siempre te limitan.

Discord.-….m-m - sin poder articular palabra alguna

Madness.- sabes, tengo que admitirlo, te pareces mucho a mi- mientras comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor- te cree con un propósito, mantener el caos en todas las especies, pero en dos ocasiones fuiste influenciado por el mismo factor.

Se detuvo frente a él y lo tomo por uno de sus cuernos, lo levanto dejándolo suspendido en el aire, claramente se podía ver el charco de sangre que se formaba con el goteo de su cuerpo.

Madness.- la primera causo tu aprisionamiento y la segunda tu reformación – mientras sonreía macabramente- ¿realmente son un peligro las hembras verdad?

Discord.-…maldito- jalando el aire al final

Madness.- descuida, no pienso hacerle nada a tus amores… aun, jajajajaja.

¿?.- SUELTALOOOO

Madness giro su cabeza para contemplar a las mane six usando sus elementos de la armonía, todas tenían una cara de odio puro en su contra, todas menos Fluttershy que tenía sus cascos en sus boca tratando de contener las lágrimas al ver a su amigo todo mutilado.

Twilight.- ¡suéltalo en este instante!,

Madness.- ¿lo quieren?, atrápenlo

Tomando impulso lanzo a Discord por los aires sin que pudiera hacer nada con las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, como pudo, Twilight sujeto a Discord con su telequinesia y lo bajo cuidadosamente, Fluttershy corrió hacia su amigo para ver cómo se encontraba.

Fluttershy.- ¡Discord, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te han hecho?!

Discord.- creo… que… un queso… suizo, ja,… entiendes… por los hoyos

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cayendo en el rostro del mal herido draconiqus, el cuerpo de Discord se cubrió de luz y desapareció de frente a ella, desconcertada miro al suelo donde se encontraba únicamente el resto de la sangre derramada.

Twilight.- tranquila, lo mande con las princesas, ellas sabrán que hacer – poniendo su casco en el hombro

Fluttershy.- si… el… estará bien… - mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- tenemos que encargarnos de ese bribón.

Sonrió al ver la determinación de su amiga y retomo puesto para enfrentar a su enemigo, Madness hizo desaparecer los esqueletos con su magia y las miro con un rostro de fastidio.

Madness.- ¿enserio, siguen pensando que esos cachivaches las salvaran?

Rainbow.- ya veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo después de convertirte en piedra.

Madness.- muy apenas usan el 10% de su potencial, son una deshonra para sus antecesores.

Twilight.- no se dejen engañar chicas, es el padre de Discord, trata de engañarnos como la última vez.

Todas cerraron los ojos y sintieron como la magia comenzaba a fluir por los collares uniéndolas, Madness no mostro sorpresa, única mente puso su mano frente a ellas, un vez que el arcoíris toco la corona de Twilight, este salió disparado contra Madness impactando de forma directa.

Una vez que salieron e su trance, vieron como el arcoíris se mantenía reunido todavía, fue cuando lo vieron, todo el arcoíris se estaba encogiendo hasta que tomo la forma de una esfera, lo suficiente para llenar la mano de Madness la cual apretó como si fuera su poder.

Madness.- esto es una burla, ¿Cómo vencieron a mi hijo con solo esto?

Applejack.- am… Twi, ¿eso se supone que tenga que pasar? - Inclinándose sin despegar la mirada de el

Twilight.- no, por supuesto que no tenía que pasar.

Madness.- ahora, contemplen la verdadera armonía

De sus pies hasta su cabeza, una energía negra fue recorriendo su cuerpo hasta su palma en la que tenía la energía del arcoíris, esta se mezcló y se formó una esfera de un solo color, periódicamente cambiaba su color, manteniendo los colores de las chicas así como el color negro, alzo su mano hacia el cielo y la lanzo.

En cuanto llego a cierta altura esta exploto grande un pequeña galaxia en espiral, se veía como todas las luces giraban alrededor del núcleo, era un panorama que solo se podía ver en libros y telescopios, pero lo tenían tan cerca que pareciera que habían viajado al espacio y podían tocarlo.

Después se disipo y el cielo nocturno retomo su paisaje original, las chicas tenían un choque de emociones, por un lado era lo más hermoso que pudieran haber visto en su vida, pero fue creado por la misma criatura que ocasiono el sufrir y muerte de varios ponis, sin mencionar que dejo casi muerto al que era su hijo.

(/watch?v=GnkzT4qbez0)

Madness.- todavía no están listas… -susurrando para sí mismo

Pinkie.- eso fue increíble, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez.

Madness.- es un show de una función, el cual se terminó para ustedes – apuntando su mano contra ellas

Rarity.- por favor díganme que tenemos un plan B…

Twilight.- este era el plan B… se suponía que Discord lo detendría…

Madness.- despídanse

Todas se abrasaron entre si pues en esta ocasión no tenían manera de salvarse, el terror invadió su cuerpo, veían como una esfera de color negro se formaba en la palma de Madness cuando escucharon el galope de un poni cercano, todos incluyendo a Madness voltearon para ver quién era, Madness sonrió y disipo su esfera e energía, mientras giraba hacia el visitante.

Cheerilee.- ¿llego tarde?

Madness.- una dama nunca llega tarde, aunque por un momento pensé que no vendría.

Cheerilee.- me disculpo, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos… - mirando a las chicas abrazadas- ¿me perdí de algo?

Madness.- no mucho, solo estaba jugando con mi hijo y sus amigas.

Twilight.- ¡ ¿jugando?! casi matas a Discord sin mencionar que destruiste gran parte de Ponyville

Madness.- detalles, detalles… lo único que me interesa es tu decisión.

Cheerilee lo miro fijamente, cerro sus ojos y puso su casco en el pecho, inhalo profundamente y lo volvió a ver, camino hacia él segura de su decisión.

Cheerilee.- acepto pero tengo condiciones…

Madness.- ¡esa si es una grandiosa noticia, no me importa aceptare las que me pidas, pero será mejor que nos vallamos!

Twilight.- Cheerilee, ¿de qué están hablando?, ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Madness.- ella… - silenciado por Cheerilee

Cheerilee.- acepte convertirme en la esposa de Madness

Todas.- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

**aviso: ya que tengo el mismo trabajo de pinkie (organizar fiestas infantiles) estaré ausente un tiempo, les dejo este capitulo para que pueden iniciar sus conjeturas, pueden opinar, criticar y aportar, des pues de todo, la amistad es mágica. **


	10. acto 8

(/watch?v=4B4e8A3nKZM)

Un día tranquilo en Ponyville, si no fuera por el hecho que hay reconstrucciones por toda la ciudad, después de la pequeña riña de Madness y Discord, el pueblo había quedado con tantas destrucciones que difícilmente había materiales para reparar todo.

Todos ayudaban como podía, levantando escombros, aportando con materiales, poyo laboral, cada poni en la ciudad prestaba sus servicios para que pronto retomaran su rutina diaria, o eso pensaban, de repente vemos como un poni corre de manera descontrolada mientras tenía un balde de pintura en la cabeza, este choco con una escalera causando que el poni que estaba colocando la ventana, callera.

De no ser por los unicornios cerca él se habría lesionado, sin mencionar que pudo haber muerto, una vez que detuvieron al poni con la cubeta de pintura, se la quitaron, fue cuando vieron a una pegaso gris con crin amarrillo acercarse.

.- ¿estás bien?

.- demonios Derpy, causas el mismo caos que ese demonio – mientras se quitaba la pintura de los ojos

.- es verdad, ya tenemos suficiente con lo que Madness hizo, como para que tú también contribuyas

Derpy.- pero, yo solo quería ayudar…

.- ¿ayudar tú?, eres una amenaza al igual que esos monstruos de Madness y Screwball – la empujaba al suelo.

La pegaso, no respondió ante el maltrato, se levantó y emprendió vuelo para ir a su casa, todos la miraban con desprecio, sin duda el aparecer de Madness causo una psicosis en los ponis y ya no eran tan tolerantes como antes, la pegaso tuvo un camino muy tranquilo, pero en su mente resonaban las críticas que le decían.

El vivir constantemente con ese tipo de comentarios era difícil, siempre los ignoraba, pero últimamente incrementaron en tono, haciendo más difícil el convivir con los demás, al llegar a su casa noto algo raro, la puerta estaba entre abierta, "se me abra olvidado cerrar" pensó mientras entraba.

Al cerrar la puesta detrás de ella, sintió como era abrasada por la espalda, se giró y vio a un poni morada con crin lila y blanco usando un gorrito de hélices, Derpy la reconoció, era Screwball.

(/watch?v=Ng7ZcMlNRlQ)

Screwball.- hola Derpy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – mientras frotaba sus mejillas

Derpy.- Screwball, que alegría verte

Después de separarse y ver detenidamente a su amiga, noto la presencia de otro poni, estaba sentada en el sofá viendo el enternecedor encuentro, era un poni de color blanco con una crin negra, se veía que era una yegua, una no muy feliz, tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

Derpy.- ¿Quién es ella?

Screwball.-oh! Es verdad, ella es Sali, mi niñera.

Sali.- un placer – sin mostrar interés alguno

Derpy.- un gusto, pero ¿cuéntame cómo has estado?

Screwball.- ¡de maravilla, el ir a vivir con mi abuelo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

Derpy.- me alegro mucho, pero me preocupa un poco lo que los demás dice –mostrando melancolía

Screwball.- son unos habladores que no saben divertirse, ni siquiera saben lo divertido que es jugar contigo

No era secreto que tanto Derpy como Screwball eran compañeras de travesuras, la razón principal por la que se unieron era por sus ojos, al tener un punto de vista distinto al de los demás, les era fácil entenderse la una a la otra, el inocente caos de Derpy le encantaba a Screwball, le hacía sentir que no era la única destinada a esa vida, en cuanto a Derpy, le encantaba tener una amiga que no le molestara en lo más mínimo su forma de ser.

Derpy.- pero cuéntame ¿qué te trae devuelta al pueblo? – levantando ánimos

Screwball.- vengo a invitarte a una boda – mientras saltaba de alegría

Derpy.- ¿una boda? – Mostrando alegría – enserio, ¿podré ir a una boda?, nunca me invitan

Screwball.- pues prepárate que esta promete ser la boda del siglo, mejor que la de la princesa esa…

Derpy.- ¿y quién se casa?

Screwball.- ¡mi abuelo Madness con Cheerilee!- aplaudiendo de felicidad con sus cascos

Derpy.- ¿Cheerilee se casara con tu abuelo?, ¿no está un poco grande para ella? A demás, no pensé que Cheerilee se fuera a casar…

Screwball.- es verdad, deja te cuento…

*flash back*

Se ve como Screwball baja por las escaleras con Chrysalis, ambas estaban a medio dormí mientras se dirigían a la cocina, cuando un aroma les llego provocando que despertaran, era tan delicioso que incluso Chrysalis se le comenzó a hacer agua la boca, al entrar a la cocina vieron como Madness estaba sentado junto a la mesa leyendo el periódico.

Madness.- hola chicas, ¿descansaron bien? –dándole vuelta a la pagina

Giraron para toparse con Cheerilee en la estufa sacando una bandeja de panes rellenos, los puso en la mesa y contemplo a la reina de los changelingers, no mostro gran sorpresa, dirigió su mirada y sonrisa a Screwball que era su prioridad.

Cheerilee.- buenos días querida, ¿cómo estás?

Screwball.- ¿Cheerilee? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cheerilee.-que no es obvio, te preparo el desayuno

Sorpresivamente, dio un golpe con su casco a la mano de Madness la cual se estaba estirando de forma discreta para tomar uno de los panes, después del golpe, dio un pequeño grito, bajo el periódico y contemplo a la yegua con una mirada fría.

Cheerilee.- estos no son para ti- como si regañara a uno de sus alumnos

Madness.- oh! Vamos no es justo que ella acapare con todo tu cariño, también tienes que darme amor a mi sabes.

Cheerilee.- no hasta estar casados

La noticia le cayó pesada a Screwball, "Cheerilee se casara con mi abuelo" pensaba, Chrysalis solo miraba como el señor de todo el caos parecía tonto ante una yegua común y corriente.

Screwball.- ¿se van a casar? – corriendo hacia Cheerilee para tomar sus cascos

Cheerilee.- eh?, a si… eso parece…

Screwball.- dime que no es mentira – girado la cabeza a su abuelo

Madness.- no es mentira, ayer le propuse matrimonio Cheerilee, y a la luz de la luna llena me respondió que sí, con ella aquí, sé que podremos ser una verdadera familia feliz.

Screwball.- aaaaww, que romántico – girando hacia Cheerilee- esto es grandioso, por fin seremos una familia de verdad, ya nadie podrá decir lo contrario.

*fin del flash back*

Screwball.- y eso fue lo que paso en la mañana, al parecer piensan hacer la boda este sábado en Canterlot, le pregunte si podía invitar a una amiga y mi abuelito dijo que sí.

Derpy.- es grandioso, pero… eso quiere decir que la boda es pasado mañana…

Screwball.- si, al parecer mi abuelo no quiere esperar mucho, a parte, construyo nuestra casa en unos minutos, hacer una boda es fácil para el

Derpy.- entonces las del problema soy yo, no tengo un vestido para la boda

Screwball.- no te preocupes, mi abuelo también se encargara de eso…

(/watch?v=dGy70BxOQwY)

De repente una piedra atravesó la ventana causando que detuviera la conversación, al ver esto, Sali se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana para ver quien había sido, para su sorpresa había un grupo de ponis con toda intención de entrar a la fuerza, cargaban unas antorchas y unos cuantos trinchos, una flama verde cubrió a la poni blanca revelando a la reina Chrysalis, Derpy se sorprendió mas por el cambio que por quien era.

Derpy.- wow, eso fue sorprendente, ¿Qué más puede hacer?

Screwball.- muchos de mis animales favoritos

Chrysalis.- creo que no es el momento para eso, afuera hay muchos ponis enfadados, y algo me dice que no vienen por la pegaso.

.- ¡lárgate de este pueblo!

.- ¡sabíamos que eras una amenaza!

.- ¡todo es culpa de tu abuelo!

La piedras comenzaron a romper las ventanas así como chocar con las paredes, asustada, Derpy trato ver cómo salir de este problema, fue cuando recordó la puerta trasera, tomo a Screwball y la llevo a la parte de atrás, Chrysalis las siguió, salieron por la puerta de atrás no sin antes contemplar a al pegaso.

Derpy.- yo los distraeré, mientras ustedes váyanse.

Screwball.- pero, ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Derpy.- bromeas, estoy acostumbrada a esto, además… no dejare que lastimen a mi mejor amiga

Cerro la puerta y corrió hacia la entrada, para cuando llego ya habían derribado la puerta, uno de los ponis la empujo contra la pared, ella trato de soportar el dolor, vio como otros ponis entraban a su al resto de su casa buscando a su amiga, al ver que no encontraron nada, ellos fijaron su atención en la pegaso.

.- dinos, donde esta

Derpy.- no lo se

.- no sé por qué ayudas a la nieta de ese monstruo, ella es una amenaza

Derpy.- ¡ella no es una amenaza! –Dando una patada en los genitales del poni- ella es mi mejor amiga, no dejare que hablen mal de ella

El poni estaba encorvado por el dolor, al ver esto, los demás ponis la tomaron por los brazos de tal manera que no volviera hacer alguna gracia.

.- no esperaba menos- levantándose del dolor- después de todo… tú también eres una amenaza, ¡quemen la casa!

Derpy.- ¡Nooooo!

El poni le dio una cachetada, provocándole un enorme moretón en la mejilla, ella solo pudo abrir los ojos para ver cómo se preparaban para meter un segundo golpe, en su corazón sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aun cuando todos estuvieran en su contra, había protegido a su preciada amiga.

De repente el poni se detuvo, su cara se puso azul y se encorvo nuevamente, cuando vio claramente, Derpy vio como Screwball le había propinado una segunda patada en su genitales, los otros ponis soltaron a Derpy y se dirigieron hacia ella, como salido de una película, Screwball dio una patada en la cara de uno de ellos y usándolo como apoyo giro para conectar un golpe en la mandíbula del otro.

Screwball.- será mejor que no vayamos –tomando el casco de su amiga

Al salir vieron como Chrysalis había dejado noqueados y chamuscados a los ponis de afuera, pero para su mala fortuna, la casa de Derpy ya tenía muy avanzado el incendio, sin dar tiempo de nada, Screwball tomo a Derpy del casco y comenzaron a correr, Chrysalis las siguió por detrás.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar a orillas del bosque Everfree, tratando de recuperar el aliento, se escuchó el sollozo de la pegaso, Derpy comenzó a llorar frente a su amiga, ya no pudo más, todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado, llego a su límite.

Derpy.- ya no quiero esto… ya no quiero vivir…

Screwball.- Derpy…

Derpy.- todos los días es lo mismo, vivir con el constante acoso de ellos solo porque soy diferente… no es mi culpa ser quien soy…

Screwball.- por favor Derpy, ya no llores… - mientras abrazaba a su amiga

Derpy.- Screw… ya no lo soporto… quisiera morir

.- eso se puede arreglar…

Al escuchar esas palabras las 3 voltearon para ver como los ponis que iniciaron el fuego las habían seguido, tenían apuntado los trinches hacia ellas, con toda la intención de cumplir con el deseo de la pegaso, Chrysalis se puso frente a ellas para poder protegerlas.

En cuanto los ponis dieron un paso hacia ellas, del suelo salieron unas estacas de cristal las cuales atravesaron su cuerpo, pero no quedo ahí, los cristales siguieron creciendo hasta dejar colgando a los ponis, el grito de dolor fue tan desgargante que incluso le causo un leve escalofrió a Screwball, en cambio Derpy solamente estaba contemplando la carnicería, sintió un grna alivio por que su problemas hayan terminado.

.- realmente tienes que hacer mejor tu trabajo, no puedo estar siempre al pendiente de ustedes.

Al escuchar la voz, todas giraron hacia el bosque para toparse con Madness el cual tenía un rostro de decepción hacia la supuesta niñera que consiguió, Derpy con templo al ser maligno, era como le habían contado, un mono lampiño con cuernos de dragón vestido de arlequín, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que tenía la misma mirada que su amiga, un ojo con una espiral por pupila.

(/watch?v=v83gu2bvZfE)

Screwball.- ¡abuelo!

Madness.- hola linda, vine a recogerte – dirigio su mirada a la pegaso- y ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

Screwball.- ella es Derpy, es mi mejor amiga,…

Derpy.- a…a…a es un placer

Screwball.-abuelito, ella se quedó sin hogar por mi culpa, ¿podrías….? – mientras su abuelo le ponía la mano sobre su cabeza

Madness.- claro que puede quedarse con nosotros, si es lo que tú quieres, no tengo por qué negarlo.

Screwball.- ¡¿no es grandiosos, Derpy?! –mientras tomaba sus cascos saltando de la felicidad- Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada más…

Derpy.- yo no quiero ser una molestia para tu familia…

Aun cuando Screwball fuera su mejor amiga, sabía que tarde o temprano ocasionaría algo que les molestara, era su pequeña maldición, el causar destrozos a donde fuera, Madness entendió todo lo que sentía la pegaso, camino hacia ella y extendió su mano.

Madness.- tú eres de las pocas que aceptaron a mi nieta, te convertiste en su amiga, algo que yo jamás le podría dar, por eso estoy en deuda contigo, ven con nosotros, te prometo que nosotros nunca te daremos la espalda…

Aun cuando sabia todas las atrocidades que había realizado, sentía como le hacía sentir una gran paz con ella misma, como si algo en el la estuviera llamando para quedarse a su lado, dejando se llevar por el sentimiento extendió su casco y estrecho su mano, tanto Screwball como Madness sonrieron al ver que la poni había aceptado.

(/watch?v=VWW8DMpfI9U)

Los 4 fueron cubiertos por una flama verde desapareciendo del lugar, mientras tanto Cheerilee estaba en la casa cocinado la comida para su nueva familia, las labores del hogar le eran fáciles, de no ser por la dieta de dos de ellos, Madness y Chrysalis comían carne, Screwball no le dio importancia, pero ella era otra historia, para su suerte, bueno, no tanta, Madness dejo al cocinero esqueleto para que preparara la comida hecha de carne.

Cheerilee no pidió soportar el escuchar como rebanaba la piel de los pobres animalitos que atraparon para la cena, ella se concentró únicamente en la comida de ella y Screwball, pero en distintas ocasiones llegaba su lado unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre, luchado con el asco, siguió hasta que todo estaba listo.

Cuando escucho que ya habían llegado, camino hacia el recibidor, al llegar vio cómo eran acompañados de la pegaso gris, reconoció a Derpy fácilmente, ella estaba contemplando el que sería su nuevo hogar hasta que topo miradas con Cheerilee.

Cheerilee.- ¿Derpy, que haces en este lugar?

Screwball.- te tengo una súper noticia, Derpy se quedara con nosotros

Cheerilee.- ¿qué tramas Madness? – mirándolo con frialdad

Madness.- solo le estoy dando hospedaje a la querida amiga de mi nieta… lo que me recuerda

Madness chasqueo los dedos, la casa comenzó a escucharse como crujía la madera, posterior mente comenzó a temblar, para cuando todo termino Madness alzo la nariz en señal de superioridad.

Madness.- listo, ya prepare tu cuarto… pero antes coman ustedes, tengo algo que atender.

El subió las escaleras, siguiendo sus indicaciones, todas se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a comer, que curioso es la vida, pues para la comida había pie de arándano y otro de potion joker a acompañado de unos cuantos muffins de avena, al verlos Derpy sintió una gran alegría en su interior, en cuanto para Chrysalis, ella tenía un platillo de filetes de conejo sazonados con salsa inglesa, Derpy tampoco vio raro este tipo de platillo, estaba ocupada disfrutando de los muffins.

(/watch?v=Zoi6LxAG-vk)

Madness entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta y camino hacia la ventana, contemplo como en el patio trasero se encontraba una estructura azul muy conocida, Madness visito por mil años el mundo humano y le fue fácil reconocer que era una caseta de teléfono inglesa, el solamente sonrió al saber su significado.

Madness.- ¿cuánto tiempo seguirás oculto? –girando a sus espaldas

.- tenía que asegurarme que estuviéramos solos- saliendo de las sombras

Madness.- cuanto tiempo sin vernos Doc., ¿cuánto ha pasado? 8, 9…

Doctor Whooves.- 10 mil años en este mundo.

Madness.- o si, qué tiempos aquellos no lo crees, todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, yo era un simple potro de tierra…

Doctor Whooves.- deja el paseo del recuerdo para otra ocasión, tengo asuntos que atender contigo

Madness.- no me digas que estoy alterando su preciosa continuidad del espacio y tiempo…

Doctor Whooves.- no, por ahora…, es sobre tu más reciente inquilina…

Madness.- ah, te refieres a Derpy, no veo cual sea el problema, creo que la salve de ser acribillada por su propio pueblo

Doctor Whooves.- tu y yo sabemos que eso fue causado por tu presencia en este mundo…

Madness.- decídete quieres, tú me pediste que regresara a Ecuestria, si no fuera porque te estimo como mi querido amigo, hubiera dejado a tu futura esposa morir…

Doctor Whooves.- solo te advierto, si te atreves a hacer algo a Derpy yo…

Madness.- tu que – poniendo su dedo en la frente- ya no soy el débil potro que conociste tiempo atrás, ahora soy un auténtico demonio, o ¿es que ya lo olvidaste…?

El doctor, simplemente lo miro con rabia pues, Madness no dejo de hacer su sonrisa burlona, dejó de apuntarlo y retrocedió un par de paso, el doctor simplemente contemplo el ojo descubierto del demonio que tenia frente a él.

Doctor Whooves.- ese maldito ojo tuyo causa muchos problemas…

Madness.- lo dice quién me ayudo a desarrollarlo…

Doctor Whooves.- "el ojo del entendimiento" analiza, estudia y descifra todo lo que contempla…

Madness.- eso incluye el aprender a viajar en el tiempo, como lo hace tu maquina…

Doctor Whooves.- si lo quisieras podrías ir a inicio de todo y moldear todo a tu semejanza…

Madness.- soy la "locura" (Madness), no rompo ni creo reglas, solo sigo las mías.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, fue cuando tocaron a la puerta de Madness, ambos siguieron fijos sin moverse.

Chrysalis.- señor, ¿nos acompañara a comer?

Madness.- en seguida bajo…

Esperaron unos momentos hasta que fue seguro hablar, Madness chasqueo los dedos y detrás del doctor, se formó un portal el cual lo conducía directamente al interior de su tardix, el poni dio media vuelta deteniéndose a mitad del portal para dirigir su mirada al amo del caos.

Doctor Whooves.- solo te recuerdo, aun cuando todavía no me conozca, ella será mi esposa, si le pones un dedo encima, me asegurare de que nunca hayas nacido.

Madness.- el hecho que siga aquí quiere decir que lo le hare nada a tu linda poni…

El doctor cruzo el portal cerrándose tras su partida, Madness dirigió su mirada por la ventana para ver como la caseta de teléfono se desvanecía sin dejar rastro, el solo comenzó a reír de calmada pero se veía que lo disfrutaba.

Madness.- o que te mate justo después de abusar de ella, me pregunto, cuál de los dos versiones será, despues de todo, los viajes en el tiempo son complejos, jajajajajajaja….


	11. acto 9

(/watch?v=I94X_rmIBEU)

Sábado en la mañana, una lluvia golpeaba a Canterlot la cual estaba en aleta máxima, incluso el príncipe Shining Armor fue llamado para asistir con su escudo protector, todos los ponis estaban resguardados en sus casa, solo salían si era realmente necesario, pues después de que el rumor que ese día Madness visitaría la ciudad, causo terror.

Muy apenas se habían recuperado de su pequeño paseo en el cual destruyo gran parte de Manehatten, muchos comenzaron a mudarse a los reinos vecinos, Ecuestria ya no era la tierra de amor y tolerancia que solía ser, el temor y la desconfianza comenzó a tomar fuerza y control de los ponis.

En el catillo estaban reunidos todos aquellos que tuvieron un encuentro con Madness, las princesas y las mane six estaban junto a Discord que muy apenas estaba en condiciones de caminar, luchando contra el cansancio se mantenía sentado para escuchar lo que paso en el tiempo que estuvo en cama, la noticia de que se había conseguido una prometida no le cayó nada bien.

Discord.- ¡Yo nunca la aceptare como mi madre, así como no lo acepto como mi padre!

Fluttershy.- Discord, tranquilaste, todavía no estas recuperado - mientras sujetaba su mano de león

Discord.- si perdón, pero no puedo creer que alguien aceptara ser su esposa

Twilight.- por lo que vimos, ella sí, pero no creo que Cheerilee lo esté haciendo por gusto…

Applejack.- es verdad, después de Twilight, ella es el poni más lista del pueblo, debe estar planeando algo contra Madness

Celestia.- aun así, si los rumores son ciertos hoy será el día de la boda, y piensan celebrarlo aquí, tenemos que detenerlo.

Rainbow.- ¿pero como? los ataques de Discord no funcionario, menos los elementos de la armonía.

Luna.- su magia es muy antigua, tanto que sobrepasa lo que nosotros podemos usar.

Discord.- magia arcana, es una magia que tiene vida propia, Madness aprendió a controlarla pese que no fuera un unicornio en el pasado, mi magia es muy parecida pero dudo que tenga todo su poder.

Rarity.- ¿cómo podremos enfrentar algo que ni las princesas pueden enfrentar?, entre más lo pienso más siento que estamos perdidos –dramatizando el final

Celestia.- queda una oportunidad- mirando a luna- aun cuando no nos guste la idea

Todos miraron alas princesa algo preocupadas, el hecho que la solución a tantos problemas les causara una cara de angustia, les daba a entender que no sería placentera para nadie, Discord descifro lo que tenían pensado, después de todo el también había visto ese rostro en el cuándo le pedía ayuda en el pasado a su padre.

Discord.- piensan llamar a Sleipnir, ¿no es así?

Twilight.- ¿Quién?

Celestia.- Sleipnir, el corcel de los 8 vientos, nuestro padre

Luna.- aun cuando fuimos criadas como cualquier otro poni en esta tierra, Sleipnir se enamoró de nuestra madre, vivió una vida como un mortal hasta que descubrimos nuestros talentos.

Celestia.- han pasado mil años des la última vez que lo vimos, des pues de todo creo que no se recupera de la muerte de nuestra madre.

Discord.- aun si Sleipnir escuchara el llamado de auxilio de sus pequeñas, le es leal a Odín y dudo que quiera intervenir en asuntos de reinos ajenos, el solo interviene en guerras entre ellos.

Celestia.- no nos queda otra opción, Madness está por encima de nuestros poderes, si de recibir un castigo por salvar a mi reino, ¡lo acepto!

Sin previo aviso las ventanas se abrieron dejando entrar un puñado de hojas las cuales se agruparon en el centro de la habitación formando un pequeño remolino, todas se sorprendieron y retrocedieron, después de todo podría tratarse de un acto de Madness, pero tanto las princesas como Discord no se inmutaron, es más contemplaban plenamente lo que tenían en frente.

.- me encanta esa devoción tuya a tu pueblo hija… - una voz fuerte con eco

Celestia.- padre, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti – dijo de la forma más cordial

Sleipnir.- sé que no he sido el mejor padre pero siempre les estoy observando desde el Asgard…

Luna.- el que estés aquí, quiere decir que escuchaste nuestra declaración…

Sleipnir.- estoy al tanto de todo lo que pasa, pero por mas que quiera, tengo ordenes de no interferer

Celestia.- ¡QUEEE!, ¿pero por que?

Sleipnir.- aun cuando haya sido tocado por un dios de Asgard, el nacio siendo un mortal de tu reino, sus poderes son meramente por su esfuerzo, ustedes son semi-diosas, portan mi sangre, mas interferencia no puede haber.

Discord.- eso sí que levanta los ánimos –soplando una serpentina

Sleipnir.- y tú, no creas que se me olvido lo que les as hecho mis hijas en el pasado, de no ser porque no puedo ir a ese reino, créeme que tu existencia había sido olvidada.

Discord.- ¡ah! – tragando la serpentina

Sleipnir.- solo una cosa más, solo puedo decirles que se preparen pues tu amado pueblo no es el único que está en peligro.

El tornado desapareció dejando las hojas en el suelo, no solo presenciaron la manifestación de un dios, sino que también una advertencia de que el mundo entero estaba bajo la mira de Madness, de pensar que lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, se expandiera a los otros reinos cercanos a Ecuestria.

Rainbow.- tienes que estar bromeando, ellos dejaran que nos destruya, solo porque él fue aplicado en sus estudios…. – dejándose llevar por su enojo

Luna.- tal parece que esa es la razón…

Rainbow.- esa es una reverenda….

(/watch?v=dGy70BxOQwY)

No pudo terminar su frase porque un gran estruendo sacudió todo el lugar, para cuando pudieron dirigir su mirada por las ventana, vieron como trozos de la barrera protectora, solo escucharon el grito de Rarity para ver cómo era consumida por una sombra que se formó en el suelo, Rainbow voló para tomarla de los cascos, pero de su sombra se estiro atrapando a la pegaso, no fue la única, todos en la habitaciones habían sido atrapados y succionados hacia la oscuridad.

Por más que lucharon solo pudieron ver como sus amigos desaparecían frente ellos, no podían ver nada, sentían como les faltaba el aire, aun cuando pasaron poco tiempo dentro de las sombras, fue un eternidad para algunos en donde, algunos revivieron sus peores miedos.

Al salir de la oscuridad, se abrieron los ojos, lentamente, notaron que estaban en la plaza central de la ciudad, pero la lluvia se desviaba de la plaza como tratando de escapar de ese lugar, Twilight fue la primera en checar que estuvieran todos, fue cuando lo noto, también estaba spike, corrió hasta llegar con él bebe dragón el cual seguía algo asustado de tal experiencia.

Twilight.- ¡spike! ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Spike.- yo… estaba limpiando la biblioteca, cuando algo me jalo desde los pies –contemplando que ya no estaba en Ponyville – ¿Qué estoy haciendo en Canterlot?

.- mi abuelo no quería que te perdieras de la gran ocasión

Todos giraron para ver a Screwball usando un vestido de gala, sonreía de forma despreocupada, a un lado de ella se encuentra Derpy usando un vestido igual al de ella, Discord contemplo a la que anteriormente era su creación, pero algo distinto había en ella, ya no emanaba su esencia mágica, ahora tenía una propia que le recordaba a Madness

Twilight.- ¿Por qué razón nos trajeron? Mientras soltaba al bebe dragón

Screwball.- que no es obvio, necesitamos testigos para la boda, después de todo Derpy y yo somos las damas de honor.

Luna.-creen que aceptaremos el presenciar el cómo obligan a una inocente a encadenar su vida con un ser que odia

Screwball.- ¡CALLATEEE! Tú no tienes derecho de hablar, o se te olvido que tu pretendías mandar a este mundo a la noche eterna, no eres quien para juzgar.

Twilight.- como te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a la princesa -furiosa

De forma instintiva, Twilight lanzo un rayo aturdido, Screwball no se movió ni un centímetro, el rayo fue interceptado por otro de color verde, todos se sorprendieron, buscaron al responsable y para su sorpresa vieron a alguien que jamás pensaron en ver nuevamente, portando un esmoquin algo femenino y con el crin recogido en una cola de caballo, estaba la reina Chrysalis, se acercaba lentamente.

Celestia.- Chrysalis, ¿qué haces qué?

Chrysalis.- solo cumplo con mi deber –parándose en frente de Screwball –proteger a la nieta de mi amo.

Screwball.- Sali, me alegro que estés aquí, por cierto te ves muy linda con ese traje.

Chrysalis.- enserio –girando hacia ella- gracias, estaba pesando que se me veía raro

Derpy.- claro que no, te ves muy linda

Chrysalis.- gracias señorita Derpy –sonrojándose

Discord.- ¿desde cuando la reina de los changelingers tiene dueño?

Chrysalis.- desde que mi pueblo dejo de existir, además –mirando al dios del caos –tal parece que me fue mejor que a ti, ahora gozo de un poder mayor al de ese par de enamorados.

No pudo contestar pues el suelo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, del suelo surgió una estructura que lentamente fue construyendo lo que parecía una capilla del terror, el terreno a su alrededor comenzó a elevarse por encima de la mitad de las casas simulando una plataforma, apareciendo con una gran entra con su flama, debajo de la capilla estaba Madness con un traje negro y una rosa verde en su pecho.

Madness.- me alegro mucho de que hayan venido, aun cuando los obligue jajajaja, bueno será mejor que tomen sus lugares chicas, la boda iniciara pronto.

Screwball y Derpy corrieron por las escaleras que llevaban al nivel de las calles, Chrysalis se posiciono a un lado de Madness simulando ser el padrino de bodas, Madness chasqueo los dedos y aun costado aparecieron la banda de ponis esqueletos que siempre usaba para sus canciones, junto con ellos el sacerdote el cual también era un esqueleto, pero tenía un aspecto más humano si no fuera por los colmillos.

Madness.- será mejor que tomen asiento para presenciar mi boda.

Rainbow.- que te hace pensar que queremos formar parte de esto

Rarity.- por más que me gusten, esta es una boda la cual no quiero estar.

Madness.- creo, que no fui claro, no fue una sugerencia fue una ¡ORDEN!

Madness extendió su mano mientras generaba una pequeña aura, todos sintieron como sus cuerpo se movían encontrar de su voluntad, luchando en vano todos se sentaron repartiéndose equitativamente a los lados, después, Madness dejo de hacer uso de su magia para estar presentable para el inicio, todavía había miradas desafiantes hacia él, así que hizo lo que todo buen villano aria, uso amenazas.

Madness.- ose tranquilizan o are que un mar de cristales pinte der ojo las calles de Canterlot

Celestia.- NO, está bien, seremos los testigos

(/watch?v=2-bmJXgNqa4)

Sabiendo que podía cumplir su palabra, todos aceptaron muy a pesar de su odio, la música dio inicio, la marcha nupcial más tétrica que se podían imaginar, vieron como desde las escaleras se acercaba Screwball esparciendo pétalos de posion joke, Derpy volaba detrás de ella cargando el cojín con una caja pequeña.

Después de un rato vieron cómo se acercaba Cheerilee, usaba un vestido de bodas negro, era muy fino, acentuaba cada una de sus curvas, brillaba como si fuera de cristal, traía un velo acorde al vestido con un una rosa verde haciendo juego, sus cascos eran de un tono plateado, cubrían a la altura de sus talones para no verse afectada por las posion joke.

Ella camino por en medio de los invitados sin mostrar sentimiento de arrepentimiento o duda en lo que hacía, únicamente contemplaba a quien será su esposo ante todos, ella camino hasta estar en el altar junto con su prometido, Screwball y Derpy estaban alado de Cheerilee sonriendo emocionadas, el sacerdote esqueleto dio un paso al frente y abrió un libro.

.- estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de esta poni con este demonio, antes de proseguir el novio tiene unas palabras que darle a la novia.

Madness.- más que palabras, es una canción, y con ella mis votos y dice así –chasqueando los dedos para que la banda tocara.

(/watch?v=qX-ft15j4Y4)

¿Amarías a un hombre-monstruo?  
¿Podrías entender la belleza de la bestia?  
(Fuego a voluntad...voluntad, voluntad, voluntad)

Sí, mataría.  
Sí, congelaría el infierno por todas partes solo para conseguir un enfriamiento.  
Sí, mataría.  
Sí, mutilaría.  
Sí, yo desaparecería en el fino aire y reaparecería otra vez.

Tienen razón en las plazas.  
Sí, yo sería sincero.  
Sí, yo mentiría.  
Sí, yo mentiría.  
Sí, yo allí despertaría a los muertos para conseguir una emoción.

Digo sí.  
¡Digo sí!

¿Amarías a un hombre-monstruo?  
¿Podrías entender la belleza de la bestia?  
Yo lo haría todo por ti.  
¿Harías tú todo, todo por mí?

Tomate tu tiempo.  
Serás fina.  
Con nada de esto te equivocas.  
No cometes ningún crimen.  
No sabes por qué pasó esto.  
Buscas algo que nunca has encontrado a lo largo de estas líneas.

Un día te podrás girar y aterrorizar.  
No lo puedes negar.  
Tú crucificas.  
Podrías bajar a los bajos fondos tragando de tu orgullo.

Digo sí.  
¡Digo sí!

¿Amarías a un hombre-monstruo?  
¿Podrías entender la belleza de la bestia?  
Yo lo haría todo por ti.  
¿Harías tú todo, todo por mí?

Todo lo que consigues es menos de lo que mereces.  
Dejándolo por ahora. Algún día puedo volver.

(Solo de música)

¿Amarías a un hombre-monstruo?  
¿Podrías entender la belleza de la bestia?  
Yo lo haría todo por ti.  
¿Harías tú todo, todo por mí?

¿Amarías a un hombre-monstruo?  
¿Podrías entender la belleza de la bestia?  
Yo lo haría todo por ti.  
¿Harías tú todo, todo por mí?

¡Sí!

Madness extendió su mano hacia Cheerilee en cuando termino, él la contemplaba tras el velo, su mirada era muy contradictoria, mostraba odio y desprecio por él, más al mismo tiempo, reflejaba que él era su única opción de ser feliz con quien realmente importa, ella extendió su brazo y tomo la mano de Madness.

(/watch?v=85KF_3vXytA)

Cheerilee.- si, lo haré todo por ti…

Madness.- entonces acepta esto – tomando la caja que traía Derpy – como muestra de nuestro lazo

De la caja saco un collar, era muy similar a los elementos de la armonía de las chicas, salvo que este en el centro tenia un circulo de color verde claro, se lo coloco como si fuera lo mas delicado del mundo, despues la contemplo y sintió como su belleza incremento.

.- entonces por el poder conferido a mi por el señor del caos, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Madness.- no, voy a besar a mi esposa

Le levanto el velo para apreciar más su belleza, él se acercó para darle su primer beso de casados, Cheerilee simplemente cerro los ojos y espero a que terminara pronto, sus labios se unieron y pudieron sentir la suavidad de cada quien, en el momento del beso, ambos sintieron un pulso recorrer su cuerpo, seguido un calor recorrido por el cuerpo de Cheerilee haciendo del momento más placentero.

Después de que se separaron, Cheerilee abrió los ojos y por un momento vio a un semental muy parecido a Screwball, parpadeo y contemplo Madness frente a ella, "una ilusión" pensó mientras tomaba del brazo de su nuevo marido y miraban a sus invitados.

Madness.- gracias a todos por su presencia en nuestro momento especial, esta es la parte en la que los separamos…

Cheerilee.- queras decir "nos separamos", ¿verdad?

Madness.- no querida – mientras besaba su pesuña- se lo que dije, pero antes, cumplo con mi promesa, las discípulas de sol y maní pueden irse.

Celestia y luna sintieron como dejaron de hacer precio en ellas y podían moverse libremente, Celestia no lo pensó dos veces, trato de usar su magia para liberar al resto, pero fue inútil, fue envuelta de fuego verde junto con Luna, para cuando este de disipo ellas aparecieron en el la sala del trono, desesperadas trataron de salir pero fue inútil, la habitación fue sellada mágicamente, solamente pudieron ver desde la lejanía como estaban en peligro el resto de los demás, viendo que las princesas ya no estaban, dirigieron sus miradas a Madness.

Twilight.- ¡Donde están las princesaaas!

Madness.- en el castillo, tal como prometí no afectare a ese par, pero ustedes son otra historia

Rainbow Dash.- ¡libérame y te enseñare lo que es realmente el dolor!

Madness.- estas muy lejos de enseñarme a mí.

Discord.- y de aprender nuevos trucos –burlándose de su edad.

Madness.- muy gracioso, espero que sigas con esa mentalidad después del juego

Discord.- ¿espero que seas justo con los términos?

Madness.- no confías en mí –poniendo carita de perrito

Discord.- lo dice el que me enseño a torcer las palabras

Madness.- jajajaja, entonces presta mucha atención entonces, dentro de un mes dará inicio el "día eterno", en ese tiempo tendrán que regresar a Ecuestria superando los obstáculos que aparecerán, y enfrentarme nuevamente.

Estiro su mano por encima de sus invitados y de su palma salieron rallos verdes que atravesaron a cada uno de las ponis junto con él bebe dragón y el draconicus, se retorcieron de dolor, a todos les apareció una runa en la frente que luego se disipo, dejo de ejercer el rayo para que todos pudieran contemplar al ser maligno.

Madness.- todo arreglado, es tiempo de que separen y buena suerte, no me decepcionen.

Spike.-AAAAAAAAAA

Todos giraron para der como spike se cubría de una luz verde y su cuerpo se evanecía como si fuera un fantasma, otro grito se escuchó, Fluttershy también estaba desapareciendo, fue cuando notaron que todos estaban reapareciendo frente a los ojos de los demás, Screwball solo reía al ver la cara de susto que tenían cada uno de ellos, todos menos Discord que desesperada mente trataba de alcanzar a Fluttershy, pero fue en vano, todos desaparecieron.

Cheerilee.-será mejor que estén bien

Madness.- tranquila querida, ellos volverán, en ese tiempo podremos consolidar nuestro amor y podremos ser una familia.

Screwball.- felicidades – lanzando arroz a la pareja

Derpy.-que sean muy felices – repitiendo el acto

Madness.- bueno chicas, que les parece si se divierten un rato en Canterlot mientras a Cheerilee y yo vamos a pasear un rato.

Screwball.- pero yo quería… -triste

Madness.- solo la quiero hablar con ella antes de tener que compartirla contigo, Chrysalis, cuídalas quieres

Chrysalis.- como ordene amo –mientras se trasformaba en la poni blanca con crin negro –vamos chicas hay que ir de compras

.-SIIIIIIIIIII

Las tres bajaron por las escaleras, Screwball fue la única que volteo para ver a la pareja despedirse con una sonrisa, siguió a su amigas sabiendo que todo estaría bien, una vez que se fueron, Cheerilee soltó a Madness y lo miro fijamente, sabía que no tramaba nada bueno al estar ellos dos solos, no explico nada, con un chasqueo se teletrasporto a un lugar rodeado de nubes, Cheerilee vio a su alrededor y cuando miro hacia el suelo se asustó, realmente estaban en el aire, en la estratosfera para ser precisos.

(/watch?v=w_aVgIm4ksU)

Ella del susto salto para sujetarse de Madness el cual la cargo como si fuera una princesa, la vio y contemplo como observaba toda Ecuestria desde el firmamento como si fueran una estrella más, se podía ver claramente el planeta azul con su único continente bailar con la luna y el sol en el espacio infinito.

Madness.- hermoso no crees, aquí nadie nos molestara

Cheerilee.- ¿q-que hacemos aquí?

Madness.- voy a solidaridad nuestra unión

La bajo de sus brazos, insegura comenzó a pisar viendo que todo estaba bien, con temor se puso frente a él, la miro, era como decían, solo hay 3 momentos cuando una mujer es hermosa, el dia de boda era uno de ellos, genero una pequeña aura alrededor de su mano y la introdujo dentro de su pecho cual fantasma, Cheerilee solo podía ver como mostraba una cara de sufrimiento el ser del caos, después de sacar su mano de su interior, tenía sosteniendo una pequeña luz la extendió hacia ella.

Madness.- tú aceptaste entregarme tu vida, es justo que yo haga lo mismo, te doy la mitad de mi corazón, guárdalo en tu interior y úsalo como quieras.

Puso la luz en el pecho de la poni la cual entro de forma fácil y sin dolor, sintió como su cuerpo aceptaba esa esencia que le entregaba, miro hacia Madness nuevamente y pudo sentir el pulso de su corazón, era como si fueran uno mismo, Madness se arrodillo para sostener su mejilla con su mano.

Madness.-ahora qué tal si compartimos otro beso, pero esta ocasión que sea más largo

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente cerro los ojos y dejo que se cumpliera la petición de Madness, volvieron a besarse pero en esta ocasión, se desbordaron las emociones y la pasión no se hizo esperar, Madness la tomo por la cintura acercándolo más a él, ella lo sujeto por el cuello en señal de que no quería que se alejara, podían sentir como el otro jalaba el aire en cada envestida que daban con su cabeza.

Cuando se separaron para poder respirar plenamente, Cheerilee abrió los ojos para notar que ya no estaba en el espacio, estaban en la habitación de Madness, solo había estado un vez ahí para limpiar, noto que todo seguía igual excepto por la cama, ahora era matrimonial lo suficiente para poder descansar ellos dos.

Cheerilee.- ¿cuándo lo hiciste?

Madness.- antes de salir a la boda, también traje tus cosa, después de todo, debemos descansar en el mismo lecho

Cheerilee.- cumpliré con mi deber de esposa –acercándose a su oído – pero todavía no te ganas mi corazón –susurrando

Madness.- entonces tendré que apelar a tu instinto más primario

Con un solo impulso la levanto y la llevo directo a la cama, la contemplo mientras estaba encima de ella, deslizo su mano para ir cortando el vestido con su uña, ella no mostro resistencia, solamente miro al ser como disfrutaba del momento, al llegar al vientre, el vestido se deshizo como si fuera de espuma, dejando únicamente a la poni con un conjunto de lencería, muy erótica para la ocasión.

Madness.- ¿o pero que es esto? Estabas lista desde antemano

Cheerilee.- no finjas, tú lo degastes junto con el vestido -sonrojándose

Madness.- pero te lo pusiste, aun cuando no te dije que lo usaras

(/watch?v=sucTZ-B2vKk)

Él se quitó la ropa en rápidamente con su flama, al contemplarlo vio su cuerpo esbelto, pero marcado, sintió como su virilidad se elevaba por encima de ella, al verlo se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía algo parecido, tanto en tamaño como en forma, aun cuando no había tenido ningún semental en su vida, estaba más consiente de la anatomía de los ponis.

Con su mano movió la lencería solo para darle paso, tenía planeado hacerlo de esa manera, ella sintió donde lentamente comenzó a entrar, no pudo evitar soltar pequeños gemidos de dolor, la tomo por los muslo mientras se arqueaba para darse paso al interior de la yegua, soltó un grito de placer de donde habían topado contra sus paredes y todavía querían avanzar.

Comenzaron a moverse, con cada ir y venir, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a seguir el ritmo de su invasor, ella giro la cabeza para no verlo, pero él se recostó para que sus pechos se encontraran y comenzó a morder de forma provocativa el cuello, algo que al principio molesto a Cheerilee, pero después comenzó a agarrarle gusto, ella giro para verlo y se encontró con un beso.

Sin despegarse, fue incrementando el ritmo mientras sus lenguas se saludaban una ala otra mientras entraban a la boca vecina, pronto llegaría el momento del clímax de ambos, la tomo por la cintura y se giraron para que ella quedara encima, ambos se sentaron pero en esta ocasión era Cheerilee quien marcaba el paso, la abrazo tan fuerte que arqueo su espada justo en el momento que los dos dejaron escapar su esencias.

Se observaron uno al otro a los ojos, entre más veía sus ojos, Cheerilee sentía como algo la motivaba a seguir, sentía un gran calor en su interior que solo podía saciar de una manera, empujo a Madness contra el colcho, comenzó a besar su cuello y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al culpable de su lujuria, sintió su fuerte olor el cual la hipnotizo, lentamente fue engulléndolo hasta llegar a su garganta.

Cada centímetro era saboreado con su lengua, comenzó a moverse para tallar el gran miembro, sus ojos reflejaban justo lo que ella sentía en ese momento, lujuria, no se detendría hasta recibir otra descarga, del otro lado solo podía regocijarse por el servicio que estaba recibiendo, no tuvo que forzar nada, ella hacia todo a voluntad, después de una larga destilada, se arqueo llenando su boca y desbordado de ella.

Ella se impío con su casco y lo consumió hasta no dejar ni un gota, observo que había cumplido bien con su trabajo, pero ambos seguían con el ímpetu elevado, ella solo se posiciono nuevamente sobre el para montarlo, puso sus casos sobre el pecho de él y comenzó a introducir nuevamente en su interior el miembro, el solo la tomo por la cadera y comenzó a sentir como ella era la que tomo la iniciativa, en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos, sin nada más que hacer, la habitación se inundó de gemidos y fluidos que fuero testigos de los actos que con el tiempo se formaron más y más retorcidos, decir que lo estaba haciendo en el techo, era poco.

(/watch?v=v83gu2bvZfE)

Después de 8 horas de intensa actividad física, Madness contemplaba a su esposa dormida a su lado, dirigió su mano hacia el vientre de Cheerilee, pero algo lo detuvo, regreso su brazo y salió de la habitación sin despertarla, se vistió y desapareció con su flama, Cheerilee seguía sumergida en su sueño, descansando de todo lo que había hecho.

.- sigue siendo un tonto romántico ¿no crees?

Cheerilee despertó buscando el origen de la voz, era la misma que la vez pasada, cuando Madness le propuso matrimonio, esta vez la escucho mejor, era la voz de una yegua joven, busco por todos lados hasta que dirigió su mirada al espejo.

Cheerilee.- hola

.- será mejor que lo vigiles, es muy fácil de enamorar…

Cheerilee.- ¿quién es?- saliendo de la cama

.- yo, bueno, se podría decir que tu

Cheerilee.- Madness, si es uno de tus trucos… - caminando hacia el espejo

.-tranquila, deberías de saber que no está cerca de aquí.

Tal como dijo, Cheerilee podía sentir como Madness se encontraba lejos, no pudo explicar la sensación, solo lo sabía, cuando se puso frente al espejo, miro algo que la asusto, en efecto era una poni, pero ella era una unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin amarillo, su fleco cubría su ojo derecho dejando únicamente visible el izquierdo, su ojo era azul, pero se notaba como una cruz con un anillo se encimaba como si fuera un brillo.

Cheerilee.- ¿quién eres?

.- eso tiene alguna importancia, hasta donde se ahora me llaman Cheerilee

Cheerilee.- que, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

.- alguna vez has escuchado sobre la rencarnación o vidas pasadas, rellena los espacios

Cheerilee.- ¿eres mi vida pasada? Pero porque…

.- tuve que esperar a que lun... perdón, Madness te diera su corazón para tomar más fuerza, así podría hablar contigo.

Cheerilee.- hablar, ¿de qué?

.- de tu matrimonio querida, te ayudare a sobre llevarlo y a entender un poco de él, des pues e todo, nosotras brillamos con su oscuridad.


	12. acto 10

*timbre*

(/watch?v=LM2Qarooae8)

Madness.- muy bien chicas es hora de las clases, tomen asiento.

Nos encontramos en la residencia de Madness, la sala de estar se convirtió en una sala de clases en la cual solo había 3 pupitres y tres estudiantes, Screwball en el centro, Derpy a la izquierda y Chrysalis a la derecha, frente a ellas había un pinzaron azul, junto a él estaba Madness usando una camisa negra y encima un chaleco verde, usaba un monóculo para parecer más listo y un palo que el servía de indicador.

Screwball.- psss, Sali, ¿hiciste la tarea? –mientras Madness anotaba en el pizarrón

Chrysalis.- señorita, apenas es el primer día de clases, como puede haber…

Madness.- bien, pasen la tarea en lo que termino de apuntar

Chrysalis.- ¡espere un momento amo!

Madness.- profesor, soy el profesor

Chrysalis.- profesor, no encargo tarea, apenas es la primera clase.

El termino de apuntar y giro muy seguro de sí mismo mientras extendía su mano a Derpy, ella le entrego una maqueta exacta a escala de Ponyville, Madness lo examino detenida mente y le puso un 10 como calificaron en la maqueta, contemplo a al pegaso con una gran sonrisa.

Madness.- bien hecho, en especial me gusto como me pusiste destruyendo la oficina postal.

Derpy.- gracias, estaba inspirada.

Madness.- bueno, ya que fuiste la única que trajo la tarea saldrás 10 minutos antes al recreo

Derpy.- wiiiii

Screwball se decepciono al saber cuál era la recompensa por la tarea, en cuanto a Chrysalis solo trataba de comprender el por qué Derpy sabía cuál era la tarea, dejando eso de lado, contemplaron o que Madness había anotado en el pizarrón, eran dibujos de cada una de ellas en el mismo orden en que estaban sentadas en los pupitres.

Madness.- bien, inicia la clase de historia de cómo dominar la magia –apuntando al dibujo de Screwball –como saben, esta es mi linda nieta, la cual es un poni de tierra, al ser mi descendiente directa tiene las misma habilidades de dominar la magia –viendo que Screwball levantaba su casco- sí, Sra. Screwball

Screwball.- pero, los ponis de tierra no pueden usar magia.

Madness.- falso, todos pueden usar magia, solo que los ponis de tierra no la necesitaban, decidieron tener una vida humilde, es aquí donde entro yo, no es secreto que originalmente era un pony de tierra igual de guapo que mi nieta aquí presente, descubrí como usar la magia y mírenme ahora, soy casi amo absoluto de este reino.

Screwball.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! – con un gran brillo en sus ojos

Madness.- fácil, querida –mientras con su dedo apuntaba a su ojo en espiral- con nuestros ojos.

Las tres mostraron duda, Madness giro para dibujarse así mismo en el pizarrón junto con el un unicornio cualquiera, se giró y en cuanto comenzó con la plática vieron como los monitos se movían sin ningún problema representando lo que decía.

Madness.- "el ojo del entendimiento", es un don genético que solo tenemos nosotros, al presenciar algo como que un unicornio hiciera un rayo de calor, no solo sabría cómo lo hace, sino también como recrearlo –mientras el monito de Madness incineraba al unicornio.

Screwball.- entonces, ¿con solo ver puedo aprender magia?

Madness.- por ahora, solo puedes ver los vectores y variables que te permite causar un gran caos sin necesidad de magia, al igual que Derpy.

Chrysalis.- disculpe profesor, ¿Qué no dijo que es un rasgo genético de su familia?

Screwball.- es verdad, ¿Por qué dices que Derpy también lo tiene?

Madness.- al igual que Sali, Derpy es un pariente lejano, no digo que de mí, pero nadie me asegura que fuera hijo único.

Derpy.- ¿eso quiere decir que Screw y yo somos primas? –tratando de contener la emoción

Madness.- en términos simples, primas lejanas, pero sí.

Screwball.- ¡no es genial, fuimos familia todo este tiempo! -sosteniendo el casco de la pegaso

Derpy.- si, ahora ya no somos nada más que amigas, somos familia.

Screwball.- eso te incluye Sali, tú también eres familia –tomando su casco con su brazo libre

Chrysalis.- familia, nunca tuve una… creo que me gustara como suena.

Madness.- en el recreo planearan su siguiente pillamada familiar, por ahora regresemos al tema- apuntando el dibujo de Derpy- como Derpy también comparte nuestro don, mas no se manifestó por completo, solo hace que tus ojos se desorbiten, tu inocencia evita que se manifieste por completo los ojos, los "accidentes" que provocas son un escape a tu naturaleza caótica.

Derpy.- entonces, ¿tengo que ser mala para ser parte de esta familia? – mostrado tristeza

Screwball.- claro que no, puedes seguir siendo tú, no necesitas cambiar

Madness.- es verdad, eres única como eres, en esta familia nunca te rechazaremos sin importar que tan bueno o malo seas.

Derpy.- gracias –retornando su sonrisa feliz

Madness.- retomemos, como saben, todos piensan que los unicornios son los únicos que pueden usar magia- apuntando al dibujo de Chrysalis – la realidad es que ellos tienen más facilidad, su cuerno como el de Sali, le facilita la acumulación de esta, la magia siempre está circulando en nuestro alrededor, Screw, te ayudare a desarrollar tu visión para que puedas ver el movimiento de la magia como yo lo hago, así podrás usarla a voluntad y disponer de ella.

Screwball.- ¡eso es genial, cuando iniciaremos con el entrenamiento!

Madness.- mañana, hoy es pura historia para que aprendan.

Screwball- auuu –cruzando los brazos

Chrysalis.- am profesor – levantando su casco- si el cuerno sirve para concentrar la magia de los alrededores, ¿Por qué dependo del amor de otros?

Madness.- buena pregunta Sra. Sali, tu estructura originalmente fue creada por el amor imposible, esto se quedó fijo en la maldición, haciendo que tu magia dependiera de las energías amorosas.

Chrysalis.- eso solo hace que mi fuente de poder sea limitada.

Madness.- desde ese punto de vista sí, pero recuerda cuando fuiste vencida, tu amor era ajeno, por eso perdiste contra ellos, ahora estas recibiendo amor y cariño directamente a ti, eso da mucho más esencia que un amor robado.

Las chicas pusieron una cara de no entender, así que en esta ocasión dibujo un muffin alado del dibujo de Chrysalis, este se movió y tomo el muffin.

Madness.- para que entiendan, el amor que robabas, era igual que comer un muffin sencillo de avena, ok – mientras Derpy levantaba su brazo- no Derpy, no tengo muffin – bajo decepcionada- continuando, ahora como tienes el cariño y amor de esta familia, no solo el muffin creció, sino que ahora es el ultra-especial muffin de banana con chispas de chocolate.

Todas.- ¡Ooooh! – entendiendo la metáfora

Chrysalis.- entonces, quiere decir ¿que soy más fuerte que antes?

Madness.- claro, y lo serás más cuando consigas a tu novio.

Chrysalis.- ¿Qué, novio… yo?

Derpy.-Fiiiuuuuu, fiuuuuu, ¿Quién será el afortunado?

Screwball.- eso no, Sali es mía, no dejare que me la quiten tan fácil

Durante esa declaración, Screwball abrazo a Chrysalis como una niña caprichosa abraza su peluche, Chrysalis solo pudo sentir el amor que emanaba del abrazo, era único ese amor que le daban, y como dijo Madness, era ultra-especial, pues era dedicado únicamente a ella.

*timbre*

Vemos como de la escuela de Ponyville, los pequeños potros salieron al recreo mientras Cheerilee se quedaba en su escritorio, se recostó y miro los pupitres vacíos, después de la boda, Madness declaro un tiempo de tregua hasta las chicas regresaran a Canterlot, muy difícilmente todos continuaban con sus rutinas diarias, en especial las clases, algunos habían dejo de ir, entre ellos las crusaders, era demasiado obvio que estarían preocupadas por ellas.

.- son muy encantadores tus pequeños

Cheerilee.- lo son, aunque alguno de ellos son algo problemáticos –girando a un porta espejo del escritorio.

.- todos los potros son problemáticos, más cuando estos tiene mucho poder…

Cheerilee.-te refieres Madness, ¿verdad?

.- tan obvia soy, jijiji

Cheerilee.- sigo pensando que eres un truco de Madness para aceptarlo como mi marido.

.- a estas alturas deberías poder diferenciar la magia de Madness a la de los demás.

De forma espontánea, cuando regreso a Ponyville, comenzó a notar cierta aura de color alrededor de los demás, en especian en lo unicornios y las cosas que usaban, sumida en sus pensamientos escucho un grito desde el patio de juegos, corrió y en cuanto salió vio un grupo de ponis machos que se ahuyentaron a los niños, al parecer muchos de ellos eran residentes del pueblo, pudo notar en ellos una aura oscura, fue cuando descifro sus intenciones.

Cheerilee.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

.- lo que pasa es que parece una mala broma, que la esposa de ese demonio le de clases a nuestros hijos

.-no queremos que los heces a perder y sean igual de nefastos que tu familia.

Cheerilee.- eso no tiene nada que ver, mi trabajo no se ve influenciada por mi vida personal.

.- como quiera no correremos el riesgo.

Comenzaron lanzar piedras hacia la escuela, rompían las ventanas y todo lo que podían, Cheerilee trato de detenerlos per la empujaron contra el suelo, volviendo a intentar en esta ocasión la golpearon causando que le quedara un moretón en su rostro, de repente, el cielo se oscureció por completo, las nubes comenzaron a formar un vortex y del interior salió un rayo el cual cayo en frente de los ponis, cuando pudieron ver, contemplaron al ser de caos y en esta ocasión no tenía su sonrisa, estaba completamente furioso.

(/watch?v=zB0ROT-fO-k)

Extendió sus manos hacia el poni que golpeo a Cheerilee, de la punta de sus dedos salieron hilos muy finos los cueles se enredaron por completo en el cuerpo, en donde extendió sus manos a sus costado, estiro los hilos apretando contra su voluntad al poni, su piel hacia resistencia per lentamente comenzó a perforar el hilo causando cortada muy finas, al ver tal acto los demás huyeron dejando atrás a su compañero.

Madness.- ¡cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a mi esposa! – estirando más los hilos

.- per…don… - mientras era estrangulado por los cables.

Madness.- perdonarte, no, yo no perdono…

Estiro más su brazos causan que los cables comenzaran acortar la carne, solo podía gritar para sus adentros de donde era rebanado en vida, no podía hacer resistencia porque eso provocaría que aceleraría su sufrimiento, Cheerilee camino hacia Madness y lo abrazo para llamar su atención para que desistiera de lo que estaba por hacer.

(/watch?v=-s3EOJtE_wI)

Cheerilee.- detente, ya déjalo en paz,

Miro a su esposa a los ojos y perdió toda intención de matar, desapareció los hilos liberando al poni, el cayo de azote contra el suelo, no tenía grandes heridas solo superficiales de las cuales salían una gran cantidad de sangre, miro a su esposa de frente y se inclinó para ver mejor el golpe que le habían propinado.

Madness.- no merecías esto…

Cheerilee.- esto es lo que gano por ser tu esposa –echándole la culpa

Madness.- desde un principio te dije que no vinieras

Cheerilee.- mi deber como maestra es sagrado, no dejare de dar clases sin importar que.

Madness.- eres muy terca, así me gustas –acariciando su mejilla

(/watch?v=zB0ROT-fO-k)

Su rostro cambio súbitamente a odio puro otra vez pues a escasos centímetros de golpear a Cheerilee, Madness atrapo un roca muy grande, ella solo se asustó por reflejo, pero contemplo como Madness se levantaba y destrozaba la roca en su mano, el miraba el poni ensangrentado quien fue el que arrojo la piedra en señal de venganza, a ver que fallo en su intento su rostro mostro terror absoluto, repitió nuevamente la tortura con los cables alzando al poni por encima del suelo.

Cheerilee.- ¡Madness, suéltalo!

Madness.- le distes tu perdón y aun así insistió en atacarte –en tirando al límite al cable- para mí el ay está muerto

Cheerilee trato de detenerlo pero no le hizo caso, estiro los cables rebanado por completo al poni, se pudo escuchar como gritaba de dolor mientras su carne y huesos era rebanados de forma rápida, los pedazos cayeron en el suelo como si fueran rodajas de salami, al ver tal acto Cheerilee corrió al interior del salón y en el cesto de la basura vomito.

.- con el tiempo te acostumbraras a su peculiar forma de amor –la poni del espejo

Cheerilee.- no deseo acostumbrarme *vomito* ¿cómo puedes insistir en que lo acepte?

.- poco apoco iras recordando todo lo de tu vida pasada, por más que yo quiera no puedo decirte mucho.

Cheerilee.- solo deseo sacar a Screwball de esa casa, quiero que volvamos a ser la familia que solíamos ser sin Madness.

.- dale más tiempo, sé que encostraras la respuesta de porque aceptaste ser su esposa aun sabiendo que había otras formas de estar con Screwball.

(/watch?v=v83gu2bvZfE)

No le pudo contestar, sintió como Madness entro también al salón de clases, ella vio por encima de sus hombros para contemplarlo, su rostro reflejaba el asco que le dio la escena, Madness camino hasta quedar detrás de ella, se sentó mientras la abrasaba como si fuera un peluche, Cheerilee no opuso resistencia, todo lo contrarios recargo en el sintiéndose mejor, era como si el asco hubiera desaparecido.

Madness.- lamento…

Cheerilee.- el ser más malvado del mundo se disculpa por haber matado a un inocente –con sarcasmo

Madness.- no lamento eso, lamento que vieras eso… pero no permitiré que nadie te aparte de mí…

Cheerilee.- sabes que acepte casarme contigo solo por Screwball, no te amo realmente…

Madness.- lose, pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo, después de todo no duraremos mucho así…

Cheerilee.- ¿a qué te refieres? –girando su cabeza para verlo

Madness.- no, no, no daré avances de nuestro futuro querido –mientras le robaba un beso – que dices, si sales temprano y revisas mi tarea en el cuarto

Cheerilee.- el pleno día

Madness.- eso no mata mi pasión

Ambos desaparecieron de escuela mientras eran cubiertos por las flamas verdad de Madness, después de ese incidente, la escuela no volvió a dar clases, la escuela fue cerrada tras limpiar los restos del poni, Cheerilee permaneció en casa, dedicándose únicamente a su familia y tratar con su supuesta vida pasada, el día paso sin ninguna novedad, excepto por qué lejos muy lejos al sur, una unicornio está siendo despertada por él bebe dragón morado.

Spike.- Rarity… despierta

Rarity.- ¿spike?

La unicornio despertó observando al angustiado bebe dragón, miro a su alrededor y para su sorpresa se encontraban en medio de un bosque petrificado, solo se encontraban los troncos de los arboles sin ningún hoja, se escuchaba el rugir de los animales salvajes, uno de ellos fue tan fuerte que causo ambos se abrazaron del susto.

Rarity.- ¿dónde estamos? – temblando

Spike.- no lo sé, pero no estamos seguros aquí…


	13. ova 2

La noche cayó y en el cuarto de Screwball se había convertido en un mini campamento en donde Derpy y Chrysalis están disfrutando de la primera pillamada en la que descubren que son familia lejana, Screwball estaba peinado a Derpy mientras que Chrysalis estaba trayendo unas botanas.

Derpy.- esto es divertido, tenía mucho que no iba a una pillamada

Screwball.- ahora que vivimos en el mismo lugar ya no tenemos que pedir permiso de quedarnos en la casa de la otra.

Derpy.- lo sé, era muy difícil convencer a Cheerilee de que te dejara ir a mi casa…

Screwball.- solo espero que ahora que este bien, no me esperaba que la atacaran en la escuela

Chrysalis.- lo mismo pasó con la señorita Derpy, de hecho, me preguntaba por qué habían tardado –mientras se recostaba cerca de ellas.

Screwball.- es que debió escuchar a mi abuelito, él le dijo que no fuera, termine… -soltando el peine –que te parece.

Derpy.- sedoso como recién nacido – mientras era abrazada por detrás.

Screwball.- tal como me gusta… - tallando su rostro en el crin

Chrysalis.- bueno, de seguro el amo, debe estar consolándola en estos momentos… medio inflando los cachetes.

Al notar la cara de Chrysalis, ambas sonrieron y la miraron de forma picara, al notarlas ellas e asusto pues temía que descubrieran el tercer rol que tenía que desempeñar con Madness, trato de desviar la mirada, pero ya era tarde ya había causado una gran intriga en ellas.

Screwball.- oye Sali, no será que a ti te gusta mi abuelo –de forma picara

Chrysalis.- no, no es eso, como puede sugerir algo como eso.

Derpy.- entonces ¿por qué te enojas cada vez que Madness está con ella?

Chrysalis.- solo porque pienso que debería tratar de mejor forma al amo.

Screwball.- es un alivio –mientras la abrazaba –porque tú eres mía recuerdas

De forma espontánea Screwball giro la cabeza de Chrysalis y la beso, aun cuando era mutuo el sentimiento, era obvio que Screwball era la dominante, se separaron mientras un fino hilo de saliva colgaba de sus labios, Chrysalis gimió pues Screwball estaba disfrutando de la textura de la intimidad de la changelinger, Derpy cubría su rostro con sus cascos pero aun así no perdía detalle de la muestra de amor.

Screwball.- que dices si le mostramos tu mejor truco a Derpy –con una sonrisa lasciva.

Chrysalis.-ah...como…ah… ordene… - cayendo en la lujuria

Chrysalis miro de frente a Derpy y después de un rato se trasformó, cuando la vio, se quedó sorprendida, ella había tomado de su poni de ensueños, un semental café con corbata roja y un reloj de arena como cutie mark, se acercó a Derpy mientras estaba hipnotizada por el parecido, la beso de la misma manera que hace un momento, sumergida en sus fantasías, Derpy se dejó llevar por la pasión, hizo que la pegaso se recostara sobre su espalda y contemplo como era un semental en su totalidad.

Screwball.- sorprendida –colocándose a un lado de Derpy –realmente puede ser o que ella quiera, ahora podremos hacer más interesantes nuestras pillamadas…

Le dio la señal y Chrysalis entro en el interior de Derpy, al sentir como era invadida dio un gran grito de placer, solo podía ver como el poni de sus sueños la hacía suya como en muchas de sus fantasías, aprovechando el desvarío Screwball beso a Derpy mientras se deba placer a ella misma, solo se escuchaba el jadear de las tres en cada roce entre ellas, nos e detuvieron hasta que Derpy se arqueo de donde llego al éxtasis.

Chrysalis se separó de ella mientras se sentaba, contemplo como Screwball alzaba su flanco, invitando a que fuera montada, aun hambrienta del gozo de la carne se acercó a ella pero fe detenida, ella solo la vio a los ojos y entendió lo que quería, Chrysalis trasformo a su aspecto de costumbre, mas todavía mantenía la trasformación del genital masculino, Screwball sonrió y le dio paso a su interior, ambas gimieron al unirse.

Con cada envestida, ambas caían mas en la lujuria, solo se podía escuchar el choque de sus caderas con un ritmo muy intenso, Screwball podía sentir como empujaban en su interior tratando de hacer más grande la cavidad, sentía que la partirían en donde quisieran entrar más en su interior, no se detuvieron hasta que ella Screwball llego a éxtasis, al sentir la humedad, Chrysalis separo de ella perdiendo la trasformación del miembro, estaba tratando de recuperar fuerzas cuando sintió que en esta ocasión era ella la invadida en su intimidad.

Levanto su cabeza para ver a Screwball la cual estaba saboreando cada centímetro de su flor, en cada roce y mordida que recibía se estremecía del placer, disfrutaba como era devorada su cereza cuando vio cómo se acercaba Derpy y la besaba de la misma forma que antes, sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar entre ellas, explorando cada rincón de su cavidades, en esta ocasión fue Chrysalis que derramo sus fluido en el rostro de Screwball.

Ella solo se levantó mientras se limpiaba el rostro y labia sus labios Derpy se acercó a ella y saboreo los jugos de Chrysalis de los labios de ella, se separaron únicamente para respirar nuevamente, se sonrieron una a la otra, Screw se alejó por un memento y salto al segundo piso del cuarto, se acercó a un cajón de su escritorio y de su interior saco una caja con llave, después bajo y la abrió estando cerca de Derpy y de Chrysalis, al ver el interior se sorprendieron.

Screwball.- listas para la segunda ronda

Derpy.- tenía tiempo de no verlo

De la caja Screwball saco un sustituto de hombre el cual se puso cual ropa interior, Derpy sintió de donde era abrazada por la espalda, Chrysalis hizo que se recostara en su pasa dejando expuesto las dos intimidades en las cuales Screwball estaba decidiendo en cual entrar, al no decidirse, tomo el dilto y con un movimiento de un seguro, este se dividió en dos y sin dar tiempo de contemplar, penetro a las dos haciendo que gritaran por la lujuria, se sostuvo de las caderas de Chrysalis mientras se recostaba en el pecho de la pegaso para poder disfrutar del beso de ambas.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente cubiertos de fluidos, sonidos lesivos salían de las caderas, mientras de jadeaban donde trataban de consumir la saliva de la otra, todo el suelo se mecía al mismo ritmo que ellas, perdieron la razón una vez que se vinieron dejando su fluidos mesclados en cada una de la otra.

Despeas e esa actividad solo se veía que Chrysalis se quedó dormida por la exigente actividad, Derpy seguía siendo abrazada por Screwball, la abrazaba de tal manera que escondía el rostro de la pegaso en su pecho mientras acariciaba su crin.

Derpy.- Screwball…

Screwball.- dime, linda – haciendo un riso con el crin rubio

Derpy.- sabes que no podemos seguir haciendo esto, tarde o temprano me armare de valor y hare mi vida con el Dr.

Screwball.- lose… por eso aprovecho estos breve momentos en que eres mía… después de todo, somos la primera vez da la otra

Derpy.- si, nuestro primer beso…

Screwball.- Derpy, compartimos más que el primer beso.

Se miraron a los ojos, para darse un beso dulce, sin lujuria, son dobles intenciones, nada más que ese sentimiento de cariño y amor mutuo.


	14. acto 11

No encontramos en la habitación de Madness, estaba sentado en la orilla únicamente usando su pantalón, contemplaba a su esposa la cual estaba descansando profundamente, estaba jugando con su el cabello de Cheerilee, recordando la muestra el bello momento que pasaron juntos, se levantó y desapareció entre sus flamas verdes reapareciendo en el castillo de las hermanas reales, apareció con su vestimenta de arlequín verde con negro, y contemplo el cielo.

Madness.- ya es hora de iniciar el "Death Game"… doble astral.

Su ojo comenzó a brillar, era tanto la intensidad que incluso el ojo que siempre estaba oculto tras su fleco, se pudo ver a través de la cabellera, bajo su pies su sombra se dividió en 6 partes que se extendieron a lo largo de la habitación, al no poder estirase mas de ellas emergieron 6 figuras humanoides, iniciaron con color negro y lentamente fueron tomando forma y apariencia a su progenitor.

Madness termino de ejercer el brillo para contemplar las 6 figuras, eran su viva imagen salvo que ellos estaban en blanco y negro, puso sus manos frente a su pecho y comenzó a generar una esfera de energía de distintos colores, cuando tenía le tamaño de una sandía la aplasto provocando que distintas auras se introdujeran dentro de los cuerpos, una vez que todas ellas se impregnaron al cuerpo correspondiente mandes solo se limitó aposar como un conquistador.

Madness.- ¡anima dividatur! – chasqueando los dedos

Todos los cuerpos se cubrieron de flamas de colores: rojo, amarrillo, celeste, rosa, morado y violeta, al terminar cada uno de ellos tenían el paro de colores negro con la de la flama que fue envuelto, abrieron los ojos y todos comenzaron a riese.

Rojo.-por qué tardaste, ya me estaba aburriendo –cruzando los brazos

Amarillo.- te extraño como no tienes ideas –abrasando al rojo por la espalda

Rojo.- deja de meter palabras en mi boca.

Celeste.- yo no quería salir, de todas formas todos moriremos. – asumiendo posición fetal

Violeta.- aunque sea cierto, obedecemos a su llamado –mientras apareciera uno lentes para el

Rosa.- deja que se pudra, lo único que debería importarte es en todo lo que podremos causar. – escupiendo al final

Morado.- lo único que me importa es lo que obtendré al final así que se rápido Madness

Madness.- tiempo sin vernos chicos, como saben ya es hora del "Death Game", conocen las reglas, en esta ocasión tentaran menos de un mes para completarlo.

Rosa.- ¡un mes!, las veces pasadas era sin límite de tiempo

Violeta.- deberías estar consciente de la situación en la que estamos

Morado.- yo l verdad quiero ir a darle una visita a esa niñera que conseguimos

Madness.- lo siento pero el tiempo es oro así que les diré sus destinos, primero Mad Cruel iras al este te tocaron 2.

Mad Cruel (Rosa).- genial, así tendré mas para destrozar. – apretando sus puños

Madness.- Mad Betrayal y Mad Lie, irán al oeste, en la montañas son 2, traten de no destruir los pueblos vecinos.

Mad Betrayal (rojo).- porque tendría que contenerme… -desviando la mirada

Mad Lie (amarillo).- claro que los respetaremos- sonriendo

Madness.- Mad Sad y Mad Science al norte, donde matamos a King Sombra, encontraran una para cada quien

Mad Science (violeta).- interesante elección –ajustando se los anteojos

Mad Sad (celeste).- para que si nada vale la pena.

Madness.- por ultimo Mad Egoist, te toco igual que Mad Cruel, te toco 2 al sur, y será mejor que te des prisa pues ya despertaron.

Mad Egoist (morado).- si ese es el caso –chasqueando los dedos

A su alrededor se materializo el auto que anteriormente usaron en el paseo que dieron en Manehatten, se puso unos lentes oscuro y encendió el motor, solamente se despidió mientras destruía la parece en su avance, todo a su paso era destruido, solo sonreía de forma macabra al saber su destino y el número de víctimas que tendría, todos lo vieron partir y concordaron que era un exagerado.

Mad Betrayal.- siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención – tomando postura de carrera- sujétate Lie.

Mad Lie.- nunca lo hago –mientras se aferraba fuertemente con el abrazo.

Dejado una mínima estela de colores, salieron corriendo a una gran velocidad que dejaría al Sonic Rainbow en vergüenza, después de eso Mad Sad se levantó y tomo la mano de Mad Science y comenzaron caminar por detrás de una columna, en cuanto pasaron por detrás de él, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, el ultimo que quedo fue Mad Cruel el cual se limitó a silbar, a escasos segundo debajo de él, del mismo subsuelo, salió un basilisco, lo cargo como su fiel trasporte, se miraron uno al otro, amo y sirviente.

Mad Cruel.- ¿estarás bien sin mí?, soy la razón principal de tus victorias.

Madness.- claro, recuerda quienes somos, aun antes de ustedes yo tenía un gran poder recuerdas.

Mad Cruel.- si es como lo desea, cuídese maestro.

El basilisco dio inicio a su camino mientras destrozaba parte de las estructuras del templo, en cuanto ellos se fueron Madness se sentó en el altar, sintió una gran punzada en el pecho, se agarró con fuerza y tocio, se cubrió pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio su mano, tenía sangre, al contemplarla mostro una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, se rio y se cubrió a si mismo con su flama para desaparecer de las ruinas.

Mientas, lejos, muy lejos al sur encontramos a Spike y Rarity caminando por el bosque petrificado, caminaban juntos pues seguían nerviosos por los ruidos que se escuchaban, de no ser porque estaban muy lejos de casa, sería un bello momento para le bebe dragón.

Spike.- ¿Dónde crees que estemos?

Rarity.-aparentemente no es Canterlot, este lugar carece de elegancia, fue una espantosa sorpresa cuando desperté en este lugar.

Spike.- lo que a mí me sorprendió fue que tuvieras tu elemento de la armonía.

Rarity.- lose, pese que estaba en resguardo en Canterlot, pero, tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible con las demás.

Spike.- pueden que estén cerca.

Rarity.- será mejor que las busquemos

Continuaron caminando por un tiempo, como era de esperarse spike miraba periódicamente Rarity para contemplar su belleza, era tan obvio que la unicornio se dio cuenta, pero no quería echarle a perder el momento al dragón, además, a quien no le gustaba tener a un admirador cerca, llegaron a un pequeño arrollo, se detuvieron para descansar un rato , pero no le duro mucho el gusto, pues del otro lado apareció un tejón-lobo, teniendo el aspecto de la primera criatura pero un del mismo porte de la segunda especie.

Rarity.- spike, dime que es amigable

Spike.- me temo que no usa esos dientes para comer cupcakes.

Era más que obvio que tenía prensa desayunar en ese momento, Spike y Rarity comenzaron a retroceder de forma lenta, sin perder de vista a la criatura, fue cuando un la criatura salto hacia el otro lado, para quedar cerca de ellos, en cuanto vieron los colmillos, ambos salieron corriendo lo más pronto posible, la criatura comenzó a perseguirlo de muy de cerca, spike, al ver que estaba a punto de morder la cola de Rarity, salto instintiva mente sobre el rostro de la criatura y comenzó a estirar su parpados para que perdiera el control.

Rarity se detuvo para ver como spike lucha por mantenerse en el rostro de la bestia, en una sacudida lanzo a spike hacia uno de los arboles causando que se lastimara de forma grabe, ella corrió para ver que se encontrara bien, al parecer solo tenía los golpes.

Rarity.- ¡spikie-waikee, ¿estás bien?! –sosteniendo su cabeza

Spike.- si, pero creo que el también

Miraron como la criatura se recuperó y dirigió su atención a ellos, spike no estaba en condiciones de correr y el pánico impedía que Rarity se concentrara, con cada paso que daba, ellos se aferraban fuertemente al otro, cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor, solo escucharon el grito de la bestia, se abrasaron pero no pasó nada, abrieron los ojos y para su sorpresa, la bestia estaba huyendo del lugar, miraron el suelo y notaron que este estaba quemado, fue cuando lo vieron aterrizar.

Del cielo al suelo, vieron defender un dragón rojo con espinas amarillas , tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza muy parecidos a los de Madness, por su aspecto era un adulto, inseguros de lo que tramaba, spike como pudo se puso frente a Rarity para extender sus brazos y tratar de protegerla, el dragón vio el acto desesperado del dragón purpura y camino hasta estar frente a ellos, en contra de todo pronóstico, él se sentó frente a ellos y comenzó a verlo de forma curiosa.

.- es la primera vez que te veo en esta isla, ¿de qué clan eres? –mientras examinaba a spike

Spike.- am, de ninguno… ¿espera dijiste isla?

.- si, esta es la isla naciente, donde los bebe dragones nacen… lo que me recuerda –mirando a Rarity – ¿Qué hace un unicornio aquí?

Rarity.- es lo que quisiéramos saber, lo último que supimos fue que estábamos en Canterlot…

.- ¡¿Canterlot?! enserio vienen de Canterlot –con un brillo en sus ojos

Rarity.- pues si…

.- ¡oh que maravilla!, siempre he querido ir a ese lugar y conocer la cultura de los ponis, que envidia me das, mira que ser la pareja de ella…

Rarity.- ¡que!, no, no, no querido, él no es mi pareja, es solo un amigo

No falta decir que el corazón de spike se achico al escuchar esa frase, un tristeza que no pudo ocultar del dragón, al verlo entendió que era un amor no correspondido, sintió pena por el pequeño.

Rarity.- nos presentó, soy Rarity y él es spike, y te agradecemos que nos hayas ayudado, señor…

.- soy Heracles, soy quien vigila la isla naciente mientras entreno para ser campeón, de no ser por que vi a spike luchar con el tejón-lobo, jamás me hubiera percatado de su existencia.

Spike.- una pregunta, que tan lejos estamos de ¿Canterlot?

Heracles.-pues en mi caso, 2 semanas de vuelo, pero como todavía no te crecen, tardaras cerca de medio mes en cruzar el mar, y otros 2 mes para llegar por tierra.

Rarity.- 2 meses y medio, pero necesitamos regresar lo más pronto posible –mientras se alteraba

Spike.- ¿tú no nos puedes llevar?

Heracles.- lo siento, pero no puedo dejar esta isla hasta que regrese mi remplazo

Rarity.- eso es una contrariedad…

Spike.- ¿que podremos hacer?

Heracles.- por ahora los llevare a mi refugio, allí podremos estar más seguros, puede que el regrese con el resto de la manada

Tomo al bebe dragón y a la unicornio con sus brazos para emprender vuelo, desde las altura pudieron apreciar que realmente era como decía, se encontraban en un isla, todo el bosque estaba petrificado, en el centro había un volcán el cual en el interior no tenía lava, sino agua hirviendo, descendieron a unas orillas del volcán, justo en frente de una cueva bien resguardada, los bajo y los guio al interior.

Una vez que en su interior, contemplaron la gran cantidad de gemas que tenía, al igual que algunas cosas que de ponis, herraduras, sillas de montar, carteles de los wonderbolts, muchas de las cosas que tendría un poni adolecente, se miraron entre si antes de dirigir su mirada al dragón el cual se sentó cerca de las joyas.

Heracles.- por desgracia, esto es lo único que tengo, espero que te pueda servir de comida –sacando una pila de heno- nada crese en esta isla, así que no puedo ofrecerte mucho.

Rarity.- gra…gracias, que atento, pero no creo que nos quedemos mucho, verdad spike

Spike.- es verdad, tenemos que salir lo antes posible para regresar a casa

Rarity.- eso me recuerda, ¿de casualidad no has encontrado a otros ponis en la isla?

Heracles.- me temo que no, estaba dando la ronda en la isla, ustedes son los únicos seres inteligentes aparte de mí…

Spike.- entonces realmente fuimos separados, que es lo que…

Heracles.- ssssshhhh

El dragón se levantó y camino hacia al exterior, siguiéndolo a la distancia, lo vieron salir y de forma inesperada fue golpeado por una gran bola de acero, corrieron a ver como se encontraba y en efecto era una esfera de acero gigante, de no ser por su tamaño habría sido aplastado, con uso de fuerza bruta contuvo el ataque y lo lazo a un costado de él, vieron que tenía una cadena la cual siguieron con la vista.

Mostrando una cara de susto contemplaron a el señor del caos con su distinguida sonrisa mientras sujetaba el estreno de la cadena, notaron el extraño vehículo detrás de él, estaba usando lentes oscuros y un abrigo de mink negro con felpudo violeta, notaron que su pelo al igual como su ropa manejaba el color violeta, sin mencionar toda la joyería que usaba en su persona.

.- no esperaba toparme contigo lindo, que tal si te vas y me dejas jugar con ellos…

Heracles.- esperas que olvide el golpe que me acaba de dar, eso cuenta como un acto hostil, así que puedo matarte sin resentimiento –mientras sus ojos brillaban…

Spike.- ¡Heracles no, él es muy poderoso!

Fue en vano pues le dragón lanzo su flama en contra del demonio, la flama lo cubrió por completo, después de un rato dejo de exhalar, un vez que es las flamas se disiparon, moctraron un escudo lo suficientemente grande para proteger al demonio, lo dejo caer frente a el mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuro, extendió su mano, a la perspectiva de los demás, era un tubo con una agarradera en contra, lo apunto al dragón y con un movimiento de su dedo, salió un disparo.

Sin previo aviso el dragón se arrodillo, le habían atravesado la rodilla con un pequeño proyectil, pero no se detuvo ahí, repitió el ataque atravesando el cuerpo del dragón en todas sus extremidades sin acercarse a la cabeza o al torso, después de que desistió, contemplo como el dragón estaba en el suelo desangrándose mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

.-te gusta, se llama revolver, es una de las armas favoritas de la tierra de mis vacaciones.

Heracles.- cobarde…

.- te advertí que te fueras, pero Nooooo, tenías que buscar venganza –poniendo el cañón en la frente – los dragones siempre son así…

Pensando que era su fin, cerró los ojos y escucho el disparo, pero no sintió nada solo escucho un grito, abrió los ojos y vio como él bebe dragón empujo a l demonio causando que fallara en su disparo, enfadado, tomo a spike de la cola y lo lanzo contra la parece de la cueva, Rarity se acercó y para ayudarlo.

.- maldito dragón, arruinaste mi traje… - mientras le apuntaba con la pistola –despídete de tu amada

De la nada los ojos de Heracles brillaron empujando al maldito, este se estrelló contra su auto , la presión en su cuerpo era tan grande que parecía que estaba siendo presa de un puño gigante, el sentir que sus huesos se destrozaban, entro en pánico, de la palma de su mano apareció una bomba la cual soltó para que cayera al suelo, todos se cubrieron tras la explosión, al despejarse la nube de polvo vieron que no se encontraba, dejando atrás todos los objetos que el uso.

Spike y Rarity corrieron para ayudar al pobre Heracles a entrar a la cueva, lo sentaron cerca del nido de joyas y vieron como empezaba a lamer sus propias heridas, aun cuando querían detenerlo, vieron como las heridas se cerraba, Rarity por otro lado estaba tratando de limpiarse la sangre de su pelaje.

Spike.- ¿estás bien?

Heracles.- claro, gracias a ti, de no ser porque me conseguiste tiempo no habría podido con él.

Rarity.- aun así, tenemos que tener cuidado, él podría regresar en cualquier momento

Heracles.- ¿amigo suyo? –continuando con sus lamidas

Rarity.- no, él es el culpable de muchas muertes en Ecuestria y la razón de estemos tan lejos de nuestros amigos…

Heracles.- tal parece que la tienen difícil…

Spike.- si pudiera, lo aplastaría con mis propias manos

Rarity.- spike, como puedes decir eso, no es propio de un bebe como tu

Heracles.- de que hablas, el dejo de ser un bebe hace mucho

Spike.- solo tengo 7 años de edad…

Heracles.- se ve que no convives mucho con los de tu especie – sentando se de forma más cómoda – la madures de un dragón no se mide por los años, sino por su inteligencia y su dominio de poder, por cómo te expresas hablas como un adolecente dragón….

Spike.- pero, soy pequeño diferencia de los dragones adolecentes

Heracles.- eres pequeño por qué quieres, deberías saber que puedes cambiar tu tamaño a voluntad

Tanto spike como Rarity recordaron esa trágica ocasión en donde perdió el control de asimismo, donde casi destruyo todo Ponyville, al notar esas caras de tristeza y de arrepentimiento supo que no fue una grata experiencia, como pudo acaricio la cabeza del pequeño dragón.

Heracles.- sé que la primera vez es difícil de controlar, pero si realmente quieres proteger lo que amas tienes que aprender a dominarlo.

Spike.- yo…yo tengo miedo

Heracles.- te diré que haremos, dentro de 2 semanas vendrá mi remplazo, en ese tiempo te entrenare para que puedas aplastarlo con tus manos, después podre llevarlos a su ciudad.

Rarity.- espera un momento –tomando a spike entre sus cascos – spikie-waikee, no se rudo y tosco como ustedes, él es único tal como es.

Spike.- no, Rarity –mientras se alejaba – puede que esta sea mi oportunidad de poder ser útil para todas, no solo quiero estar ahí viendo, quiero poder protegerlas si es necesario.

Rarity.- escuchas lo que dices, es tamos hablando de Madness, el cual derroto a las princesas y a Discord sin problemas, sin mencionar que los elementos de la armonía no sirvieron.

Spike.-no, ese no era Madness…

Rarity.- como que no era Madness, admito que su atuendo no es el que siempre luce, abría escogido una tiendo mas ligero, pero como puedes decir que no es el

Spike.- no lo sé, solo lo sentí, tenía un aroma distinto al que yo vi en Canterlot

Rarity.- pero spike…

Spike.- lo siento Rarity, pero he tomado la decisión –girando al dragón – Heracles, podrías tomarme como tu estudiante

Heracles.- con gusto, por ahora ayúdame a comer.

Lejos de ese lugar, a través de un telescopio, Mad Egoist contemplaba al recién formado grupo de dos dragones y una unicornio, se rio y se sentó en una silla, se quitó el saco de mink para contemplar su cuerpo, tenía distintos moretones y se podía ver la fractura de uno de sus brazos, chasqueo los dedos y apareció una caja llena de implemento de medicina, se colocó un cinta en el ante brazo para evitar la circulación de la sangre, luego tomo una jeringa y se inyectó en el brazo roto, después tomo la parte donde el hueso estaba salido y aplicando fuerza, se reacomodo el hueso salido.

Contuvo el grito lo más que pudo, se quitó la banda y comenzó a vedarse así mismo, para cuando termino, tenía todo el brazo vendado, con otro chasqueo pareció a su alrededor un jacuzzi, el cual comenzó a disfrutar de las burbujas, solo contemplaba como devoraban las gemas mientras que Rarity comía el heno.

Mad Egoist.- con que dos semanas, bueno, eso me dará tiempo de sanar, así podre vengarme con creses y será más divertido el matarlos, después de todo, cuando oponen resistencia, se disfruta más su sufrimiento…


	15. Acto 12

(/watch?v=Gz89NQBHcrY)

Vemos como Screwball se encuentra en el patio de su casa, estaba en el suelo, estaba completamente golpeada, se levantaba difícilmente mientras jalaba el aire, ella contemplo frente a ella un par de ponis esqueletos, los cuales estaban cubiertos de flamas verdes, desde lo alto en una silla de juez de vóley ball, estaba Madness con una bebida de coco, mientras desde abajo Chrysalis estaba abanicándolo con un abanico de hoja, Derpy por otro lado estaba usando un traje de porrista mientras enérgicamente trataba de animar a su mejor amiga.

Madness.- ¡vamos Screw, tienes que esforzarte si es que quieres pasar el nivel 1! – dando le un sorbo al coco.

Derpy.- ¡VAMOS SCREWWWW! – mientras extendía sus brazos con los pompones.

Chrysalis.- ¿no cree que sea demasiado duro para ser la primera práctica?

Madness.- tiene que desarrollar sus ojos, y la manera más rápida es poniéndola en riesgo de muerte.

La poni morada contemplaba al par de esqueletos, se puso de pie y de forma inesperada sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un ligero brillo, los esqueletos reanudaron ataque uno de ellos corrió directo hacia ella, en el último momento ella lo esquivo mientras daba un patada en una de sus patas, el esqueleto callo de lleno contra el suelo, es cucho como el otro esqueleto dio un grito, dirigió su mirara hacia él y contemplo como genero una bola de fuego frente a su hocico.

La lanzo contra ella, Madness solo miraba fijamente a la esfera de fuego acercarse hasta que pudo ver una pequeña distorsión en la esfera, con su casco derecho dio un golpe justo en centro de la bola ocasionando que se le quemara parcialmente, pero la esfera revoto y se dirigió contra el esqueleto nuevamente destruyéndolo, dirigió su intención nuevamente hacia el esqueleto que quedaba y de la misma manera que esqueleto, dio un grito el cual provoco que de la misma manera se formó una bola de fuego frente a su boca, la lanzó contra el esqueleto convirtiéndolo en astillas.

Screwball se sentó por el cansancio, Derpy se acercó a ella para poder darle un poco de agua, Madness vio de manera muy complacida que su linda nieta, por fin había dominado lo básico de tal forma que lo podía usar en combate, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que mando a sus dobles astrales al Death Game, en ese tiempo obligado a Screwball, luchar contra los esqueletos hasta que pudiera desarrollar la habilidad de analizar los ataques.

Madness.- bien, de regalo tendrás dos días de descanso, aprovéchalos- mientras bajaba de la silla – estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitan.

En esta ocasión, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, Madness camino hacia el interior de la casa, algo raro para quien solía tele trasportarse incluso para ir al baño, lo cual caso que lo golpearan por entrar sin permiso, Chrysalis y Derpy estaban ayudando a Screwball para entrar a la casa para poder descansar como se merecía. Mientras tanto muy lejos al oeste, vemos como en lo alto de las montañas, caminando por el borde de ellas esta Applejack mientras Rainbow Dash estaba volando cerca de ellas, al igual que Rarity, ellas traían puesto sus elementos de la armonía.

(/watch?v=CeBw_atUkoo)

Rainbow.- podrías darte prisa, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Ponyville

Applejack.- podrías tranquilizarte, a menos que puedas cargarme todo el viaje no digas nada, además tenemos que buscar ayuda, ¿segura que hay un pueblo en la dirección en la que vamos?

Rainbow.- por enésima vez, si, la pude distinguir a lo lejos

Applejack.- está bien, una vez que lleguemos preguntaremos donde estamos

Rainbow.- fue una suerte que nos topáramos con ese árbol de manzanas.

Applejack.- y habría durado de no ser por cierta poni que se las comió como si no hubiera un mañana.

Rainbow.- no es mi culpa que fuera tan delicioso

Continuaron con su caminata por unos cuantos metros hasta que por fin pudieron divisar el pueblo que Rainbow vio, en cuanto llegaron notaron que todos los habitantes eran grifos, las casas eran cilíndricas con un techo de lo que parecía loza de Barro, todos usaban un poncho muy artesanal el cual los colores fríos los usaban los hombres y los colores cálidos las mujeres, al igual que ellas, todos las miraban de forma muy rara, no fue hasta que Rainbow se acercó de manera muy brusca a uno de ellos asustándolos

Rainbow.- oye tú, dinos como se llama este lugar ooo…. -Mientras era jalada de la cola

Applejack.- tranquilízate un poco –la soltó para dirigirse hacia ellos –discúlpenla, serían tan amables de decirnos en donde estamos.

.- están en Ikaros, una de las aldeas del imperio Grifo.

Ambas ponis se giraron para ver a un grifo enorme, se nota muy anciano a comparación del resto, sus plumas eran cafés y su parte de león era un tono de café dorado, al igual que los demás tenía un poncho de color azul rey pero con un pequeño broche de oro resaltando que él era más importante, camino hacia ellas y las miro de forma muy desconfiando, a ninguna de las dos les gusto como las observaba, pero lo que las tenía más sorprendidas lo lejos que se encontraban, estaban fuera de Ecuestria.

.- soy Aladar, jefe de este pueblo, ¿Qué hacen lejos de sus tierras ponis?

Applejack.- no lo tenemos claro, pero fuimos enviadas por un ser malvado….

Rainbow.- necesitamos llegar a Canterlot, ¿saben en qué dirección está?

Aladar.- Canterlot, está a una semana de vuelo de aquí hacia el este.

Rainbow.- una semana, ja, sé que puedo acortar el tiempo, el problema sería… - mirando a su amiga

Applejack.- ¿cuánto tiempo es a pie?

Aladar.- tomando el camino seguro, cerca de un mes y medio

Applejack.- eso será un problema, tenemos que llegar antes de eso.

Aladar.- síganme, iremos a mi choza

Aun con dudas, siguieron al grifo a lo largo del pueblo, en el trascurso notaron algo que llamo la atención, solo había infantes y mujeres, por más que buscaban con la vista, no se encontraba ningún macho adulto, llegaron a una choza bastante grande y entraron, en el interior solo se encontraba un nido junto con barias vasijas, el grifo se sentó en el nido para poder descansar su viejo cuerpo.

Aladar.- perdonen, la reacción de los habitantes, no es normal que tengamos visitantes en esta parte del imperio, menos en estado de alerta

Rainbow.- ¿estado de alerta?

Aladar.- el imperio grifo, está al tanto de lo que sucede en su tierra, está tomando medidas en caso de ser invadido por ese monstruo.

Applejack.- será algo difícil, ni siquiera nuestras princesas no pudieron enfrentarle… - mostrando decepción

Rainbow.- tanto Discord como nosotras tampoco pudimos hacer mucho contra el…

Aladar.-eso es preocupante, nuestro reino respeta el poder de sus princesas, si ellas fueron fácilmente vencidas, el enemigo será un oponente difícil, pero si algo es seguro, nuestra raza no morirá sin pelear.

Rainbow.- me gusta cómo suena eso…

Applejack.- nuestra prioridad es llegar cuanto antes a Canterlot en menos de un mes, Madness planea algo y no crep que sea algo bueno.

Aladar.- podemos llegar a un trato, hare que mi nieta las ayude a viajar a donde necesitan llegar, a cambio, denme esos collares como pago

Rainbow.- ¡estas bromeando, no te daremos los elementos de la armonía!

Applejack.- lo siento pero tiene razón, estos collares son importantes para nuestro reino.

Aladar.- dudo que les sea de utilidad, con esos collares les podría dar servicios y comida…

Applejack.- que tal esto, una carreta de mis mejores manzanas una vez que haya regresado mi casa,

Aladar.- eso suena tentador, pero no tengo ninguna garantía de que cumplas tu palabra

Rainbow.- ¿bromeas?, no sé si lo sepas, pero tienes a la guardiana de la honestidad frente a ti –apuntando a su compañera – si ella dice que te traerá manzanas, ten por seguro que desayunaras manzanas.

Aladar.- ¿la guardiana de la honestidad? – Miro detenidamente a ambas– ahora que las veo, concuerdan con la descripción de los rumores, quien diría que tendría a dos guardianas en mi humilde hogar.

Applejack.- entonces que, ¿tenemos un trato? – estirando su pesuña

De forma inesperada por la entrada de la choza entro una grifo que fue fácilmente reconocida por la pegaso, era Gilda, estaba usando un poncho color rojo con decoraciones amarillas, en cuanto vio a Rainbow, no pudo evitar sentir odio

Rainbow.- ¿Gilda?, ¿qué haces aquí? mientras regresaba la mirada de odio

Gilda.- eso debería preguntarte yo, yo vivo en este pueblo, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Aladar.- Gilda, no seas descortés con las visitas

Gilda.- ¡pero…!

No pudo replicar pus su abuelo la miro de una forma penetrante lo cual provocó que desistiera de su lloriqueo, inhalo profundamente y con la exhalación se relajó y tomo otro porte, uno más serio, era la primera vez que Rainbow con esa actitud de respeto, sin mencionar que jamás pensó que hubiera alguien que pudiera controlar su temperamento.

Gilda.- abuelo, aparecieron dos criaturas en el pueblo y al parecer las andan buscando a ellas

Aladar.- ¿cómo son?

Gilda.- parecen monos, pero parece estar lampiños excepto por su crin y una cola, tienen cuernos, tienen trajes raros.

.- ¡Madness! – gritaron las dos ponis

Rainbow.- ese es el monstro que nos envió a este lugar, dejen que le dé su merecido

Applejack.- espera Dash, si no tuvimos oportunidad las seis contra él, que te hace pensar que nosotras dos podemos – giro hacia Gilda – además dijiste que eran dos, ¿verdad?

Gilda.- así es

Aladar.- Gilda, quédense ocultos mientras resuelvo esto.

El grifo viejo se levantó y paso a un lado de Gilda mientras le hacia una pequeña caricia en su cabeza, las tres no se podían quedar a expensa, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubiertas se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se estaba sucediendo una gran conmoción, entraron a una choza y desde la ventana contemplaron a Aladar con los dos seres.

(/watch?v=LJyiTDAWzDA)

Se sorprendieron al ver cómo era verdad, eran dos Madness, uno estaba usando un conjunto de chaleco abierto sin manga y un pantalón ajustado con patrones rojo y negro, su cabello y cola era rojo y blanco, el otro tenía un chaleco amarrillo por encima de una camisa negra larga, su pantalón era negro excepto por los extremos que eran amarillos, ambos se mantenían sonriendo como solía hacerlo Madness.

Aladar.- ¿qué es lo que buscan en nuestra aldea? – manteniendo un temple de acero

.-mucho gusto soy Mad Lie y él es Mad Betrayal, y vinimos de vacación… -recibiendo un zape de su compañero

Mad Betrayal.- cállate, estamos buscando un par de ponis, sabemos que están por estas montañas, sería muy inteligente de su parte que nos digieran donde están.

Aladar.- según escuche, por su aspecto uno de ustedes debe ser el monstro que aterroriza a Ecuestria

Mad lie.- lo somos, y a la vez no… - recibiendo otro zape

Mad Betrayal.- ya fue mucha platica, están o no las ponis en este pueblo, responde con la verdad o te matare 200 veces en un minuto

Aladar.- no sabemos nada sobre algún poni

Mad lie.- miente…

El Madness rojo dio un puñetazo al aire en dirección al grifo, y de forma consecutiva el grifo se movió como si lo hubieran golpeado barias veces, las chicas no podían penas podían creer lo que veía, aun cuando se parecieran a Madness, era muy obvio que eran distintos, el Madness rojo se acercó al grifo de manera muy pretenciosa, aladar no mostro ninguna emoción ante ellos mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Aladar.-los ponis llegaron tiempo atrás, dijeron algo de ir a Canterlot y les conté sobre paso de las montañas –mientras apuntaba con su garra de águila

Mad Betrayal.- oye Lie, ¿cuál es el veredicto?

Lie.- dice la verdad

Betrayal.- muy listo de tu parte, bien es hora de irnos pero antes – se alejó y se acercó a una de las grifos que estaba cerca – nunca había estado con una grifo, me pregunto qué tan bien será en la cama… - mientras la tomaba de la muñeca

Aladar.- ya saben lo que necesitan déjenos en paz…

Betrayal.- caya viejo, alégrate de que no mataremos a nadie…

El Madness rojo la tomo por la cintura y de forma casi imperceptible para la vista la arrastro hasta el interior de una choza, el Madness amarrillo solo se puso frente a la puerta para evitar que lo molestaran, se escucharon como los gritos de la grifo de donde era violada, aladar salto para impedir que siguieran pero fue detenido mientras lo sujetaban de una de sus brazos.

Lie.- lo siento, pero es un memento privado…

El apretó su mano de forma muy fácil, fue tan fuerte al presión que realmente su muñeca se reventó, aladar, grito más por el susto que por el dolor, había perdido la mano, soltó la mano que había arrancado y con un dedo golpeo la frente del grifo, lo mando a volando por los aires hasta que se estrelló contra, al ver esto Gilda salió de su escondite y fue directo hacia su abuelo, como pudo lo levanto para llevarlo a la que lo atendiera.

Las chicas se ocultaban dentro de la choza mientras cerraban los ojos, con cada grito de la grifo la cual la estaban desgarrando desde su parte intima, les brotaba una lagrima de impotencia, se sentían frustradas de no poder hacer nada por ayudarlas, después de unas horas, con la garganta desgarrada de tanto gritar, la grifo había perdido toda motivación de oponerse, solamente lloraba por que pronto terminara.

(/watch?v=xK1jywKAiyk)

Al caer el sol, se vio como el Madness rojo salió satisfecho de su acto, tomo a su compañero de los cuerno y comenzó a correr dejando un estela de polvo detrás de él, al ver que ya no tenían que ocultarse más las chicas salieron de la choza y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba aladar, cuando entraron lo encontraron recostado en el nido mientras Gilda estaba vendando su pata cercenada, al notar su presencia, Gilda se levantó y golpeo a Rainbow con su puño obligando la a caer.

Gilda.- ¡esto es su culpa! Mi abuelo no estaría en estas condiciones por su culpa y Evelin no habría… no habría… AAAAAAg

Aladar.- ¡Gilda…!

Applejack.- no déjela, tiene razón, por nuestra culpa paso esto – ayudando a levantar a su amiga – ¿pero cómo fue que no se dieron cuenta de que les mentiste?

Aladar.- textualmente, le dije la verdad, en ningún momento afirme que se hubieran marchado.

Rainbow.- ¿ahora que aremos? Dudo que podamos tomar el camino largo ahora que ellos están cerca.

Aladar.- por ahora descansen, mañana veremos que hacemos, Gilda llévales a la casa de Sair, esta solo desde que se fueron a la armada.

Tragándose su rabia, guio a las chicas a una choza muy cercana, el interior era igual a las demás, entraron y Gilda se fue sin decirles ni una sola palabra, Rainbow se recostó en el nido de tal manera que quedo mirando hacia la pared, Applejack la miro y se recostó cerca de ella dándole la espalda, el silencio duro poco pues se pudo escuchar un sollozo.

Applejack.- ¿estás bien?

Rainbow.- si – limpiándose los ojos – no me pasa nada

Applejack.-sé que duele el no poder hacer nada por los demás, pero pudo haber sido peor.

Rainbow.- realmente lo crees…

Applejack.- lo quiero pensar así –mientras se recostaba junto a ella – así como quiero pensar que las demás están bien…

Rainbow.- yo también

Applejack.- buenas noches Dash

Rainbow.- buenas noches AJ

* * *

**hola chicos, lamento informar que tardare un tiempo en actualizar la historia, tengo que atender un asunto personal, pienso retribuirles, pienso dejarles varios de capitulos de golpe para que puedan leer continuamente.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia asi, se los agradesco de corazon**


	16. acto 13

(/watch?v=G5patW2yezE)

Nos situamos por encima de Ecuestria, en un mundo que pocos conoces y tienen el privilegio de presenciar, en las tierras de Asgard, caminando por los campos se encontraba Sleipnir, para aquellos que no lo conozcan, es el corcel de Odín, el corcel de 8 piernas correspondiente a los vientos cardinales, su pelaje era gris y su crin era más oscuro, tenía una gran musculatura digna de cualquier asgardiano, era incluso más grande que Celestia.

Estaba lago decaído, estaba decaído y frustrado, pues tanto Odín como Nerual prohibieron su intervención en Ecuestria, la frustración de todo padre no se comparaba con su sentimiento de impotencia, lo único que podía hacer era permanecer quito hasta el "el día eterno" el cual obtendría una nueva orden, caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a un jardín retirado en el palacio, fue cuando se topó con Fenrir.

(/watch?v=ZacLNJesV5I)

Fenrir.- hola hermanito, ¿Por qué la cara larga? – el lobo sonrió

Sleipnir.- Fenrir, tu más que nadie debería saber el porqué de mi pesar

Fenrir.- a es verdad, muestro estudiante está haciendo do de las suyas en el mundo de tus hijas… es una pena que no puedas ir

Sleipnir.- un tormento con el que tendré que lidiar, jamás pensé que fuera seguir el camino de las sombras

Fenrir.- ese es tu problema, no vez más haya, tu solo te dejas guiar por los demás y por lo que dicta Odín… ¿o es que te arrepientes de ese pequeño escape al mundo equino?

Sleipnir.- jamás lo are, pues en ese brote de locura, pude conocer a la yegua de mis sueños, me dio las más hermosas hijas, pero mi desobediencia tuvo un precio, y ahora tengo que cumplir con lo dictado

Fenrir.- *suspiro* que te paso, antes te divertías mas…

Sleipnir.- ¡cómo quieres que me divierta si sé que mis hijas tienen los días contados por tus hijos y Madness! – dando un fuerte pisotón

Fenrir.- tranquilo, ambos somos los hijos de loki, deberías estar acostumbrado a la traición y el engaño, tu tiempo con Odín te ha vuelto débil, pero tranquilo, Madness solo está jugando con ellas…

Sleipnir.- ¿eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

Fenrir.- considéralo como una ventaja – sonrió macabramente – está acostumbrando a todos para la destrucción que llevaremos…

Lanzo una risa completamente de maldad, Sleipnir no soporto y lo envistió estrellándolo contra la pared, lo miro con furia directamente a los ojos, pero Fenrir no mostro señas de dolor, lo empujo con sus patas trasera para liberarse, ambos tomaron postura y se contemplaron uno al otro, pero Fenrir no le intereso y le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Fenrir.- buen intento, pero no puedes matarme…

Sleipnir se llenó de frustración nuevamente por que era cierto, con el tiempo que paso con Odín aprendió a valorar a la familia, sin importar de quien se tratara y sobre todo corregir sus actos sin afectar su roles como vigilantes y guardianes de los 9 mundos, hizo lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, se dirijo con Heimdall, pues desde el Bifrost podía ver como las portadoras de sus hijas se enfrentaban al juego de Madness.

(/watch?v=-5qhNRmMilI)

En la parte más remota del norte, lejos de donde se encontraba el imperio del cristal, se puede ver un par de yeguas las cuales luchaban con la nieve en sus cascos por caminar, pinkie y Twilight tenían un día de caminar por las montañas nevadas sin rastro de que hubiera señales de vida, se mantenían juntas para tratar de mantener algo de calor, incluso pinkie se sentía preocupada, pues el frio había congelado sus ánimos de saltar.

Pinkie.- Twilight… tengo mucho miedo…

Twilight.- de que hablas… recuerdas… si algo te da miedo… solo di "ha ha ha"… tú me lo enseñaste…

Pinkie.- pero… tengo miedo… de no poder hacer… una fiesta de bienvenida…

Le sonrió aun cuando luchaba contra el frio, Twilight se sintió aliviada de saber que su amiga no perdía el espíritu fiestero de siempre, siguieron caminando por la espesa nieve, fue cuando ocurrió lo peor, pinkie cayo dormida por el frio, con el temor en su corazón, Twilight la levito débilmente y la puso sobre su espalda, siguió caminando, ahora estaba luchando por salvar a su amiga, las lágrimas de ansiedad surgían de sus ojos, hasta que en medio de una montaña, vio un templo antiguo.

Llena de esperanza apresuro el paso hacia el templo, pero el sueño y la fatiga provocaba que perdiera lentamente el conocimiento, como podía , luchaba, las piernas le faltaban fuerza, sentía como la respiración de pinkie fue disminuyendo, pudo llegar a la entrada, uso su magia para intentar abrir la puerta, pero esta era demasiado pesada para ella, desesperada golpeo la puerta pidiendo ayuda hasta que cayo inconsciente frente a ella, lo último que vio fue a pinkie, incluso dormida mantenía esa sonrisa alegre.

Twilight.- "lo único que necesito es una sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa, de mis felices amigos"

Canto mientras extendía su pesuña hacia su rosada amiga, sostuvo fuertemente mientras quedaba dormida, de repente la puerta se abrió una silueta se asomó por la puerta y contemplo a las ponis tiradas en la entrada, ambas sonreían mientras se sujetaban la una de la otra, pero noto que una tenia lágrimas en sus ojos.

(/watch?v=7apji-hg5j4)

Lentamente Twilight fue abriendo los ojos para mirar frente a ella una fogata, se levantó y contemplo que tenía puesto unas mantas algo raras, se encontraba en una habitación algo simple solo estaba la fogata y unos cuantos pilares que estaban cubiertos de paja amarrada, miro hacia su alrededor y no vio a nadie más, le entro el pánico pues no encontraba a pinkie por ningún lado, no fue hasta que por una de las puertas vio a pinkie entrar cargando una charola sobre su cabeza con lo que parecía ser sopa.

Lo impresionante fue lo que le siguió, detrás de pinkie se encontraba un simio blanco, tenía fácilmente unos dos metros de altura, estaba usando un ropaje de monje oriental y tenía un gran rosario colgando de su cuello, caminaba perfectamente herido mientras tenía sus manos detrás de él, su rostro negro y carente de una expresión puso nerviosa a Twilight.

Pinkie.- me alegro que despertaras Twi – sentando se aun lado – temía que no despertaras para la comida.

Twilight.- eh? – tomo el tazón – a gracias, este…

.- me llamo Wung Lee, soy el uno de los últimos guardianes del templo dragón – se sentó del otro lado de la fogata – las encontré afuera de la entrada y las traje al interior, mira que salir con esta temperatura sin nada, son más tontas que mi discípulo…

Twilight.- no es que tuviéramos opción…

Pinkie.- es verdad, un sujeto muy malo nos invitó a su boda a lo que tengo que decir que he visto mejores, nos separó de nuestras amigas y nos mandó a es te lugar súper mega lejos diciéndonos que regresáramos en un mes pero es muy difícil con los pis ultra mega fríos… -le taparon la boca

Twilight.- creo que ya entendió… - soltándola- disculpe, nos podría decir donde estamos.

Wung.- como dije, están en el templo del dragón, nos encontramos en la parte más remota de las montañas heladas del Tíbet

Pinkie.- y que hacen aquí, parece que no hay muchas visitas.

Por lo poco que se podía aprecia, el lugar parecía abandonado, y no estaba en su mejor condición, Wung tomo un sorbo de su tazón y soltó un gran suspiro.

Wung.- aquí se entrenaban a los antiguos caza dragones, distintas razas han entrañado en estos muros preparándose para lidiar con la amenaza de los dragones, pero como dijiste, ya no hay tantos discípulos como antes, soy el último de mi raza y mi estirpe.

Pinkie.- eso es triste, ¿pero porque no se va de viaje?

Wung.- aun cuando sea mi deseo, este lugar es mi responsabilidad, así como recibir a aquellos que necesitan un refugio de este cruel clima.

Twilight.- pues fue una suerte que lo encontráramos, gracias por recibirnos…

Wung.- pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten, además pronto caerá la noche y el clima será más despiadado, pueden quedarse en esta habitación.

Él se retiró de la habitación, Twilight y pinkie se juntaron para mantener el calor, usaron los cobertores raros para cubrirse, la noche fue tranquila, pinkie se quedó dormida al ver todos los intentos de Twilight por usar su magia, por alguna razón no podía hacer su hechizo de tele trasportación cuando estaban en la nieve, se vieron obligadas a caminar por sus vidas, todos los demás hechizos los podía hacer, pero aun así se sentía intranquila pues al llegar notaron que traían puesta su tiara y pinkie el collar de su elemento.

Le dio tantas vueltas a su cabeza como pudo hasta caer dormida junto a su amiga, el día llego con un clima más favorable, Twilight despertó para encontrar a pinkie profundamente dormida, la cubrió y salió de la habitación, al salir vio un pequeño terreno baldío en medio del templo y en él se encontraba Lee Wung, se encontraba meditando sobre una pila de rocas las cuales estaban balanceadas una sobre las otras, se estaba sosteniendo con una sola mano, le recordó un poco a Zecora y su bastón.

Al percatarse de la presencia de la alicornio descendió y las rocas se desplomaron, se acercó a ella con semblante de autoridad, le hizo una señal de lo que lo siguiera, la guio hasta un pequeño cuarto donde se encontraron una gran cantidad de libros y papiros antiguos, Twilight se sorprendió al verlo y de forma impulsiva comenzó a leerlos.

Twilight.- ¡no puedo creerlo, estas bitácoras de antes de Ecuestria!

Wung.- algo me decía que esto te gustaría… estás viendo la recopilación de experiencia de los antiguos caza dragones, generaciones antes que yo dejaron rastro de este viaje al que llamamos vida…

Twilight.- algo me molesta desde hace tiempo – se tornó seria- cuando dices caza dragones te refieres…

(/watch?v=uH1wfrOcvHg)

Wung.- si – tomo un pergamino y lo abrió – nuestro oficio consistía en matar a los dragones y a aquellos que abusaran de su poder

Le entrego el pergamino y en él vio un dibujo de antiguo en lienzo oriental de Madness, al verlo se sorprendió y quedo pasmada al ver que había una gran cantidad de información sobre él, Wung siguió caminando hasta que saco más pergaminos todavía más antiguos que mostraban a Madness en toda su nefasta gloria.

Twilight.- pero cómo es posible, ¿sabes de Madness?

Wung.- Madness es por mucho una de las razones por las cuales este templo fue creado, desde la época de "la era sin nombre" incontables guerreros han intentado terminar con su existencia, por supuesto los caza dragones no se quedaron atrás…

Twilight.- ¿Qué paso? – con tristeza en su voz

Wung.- el orgullo de poder someter a criaturas legendarias como los dragones, fue nuestra perdición, Madness está por encima de todo en este mundo…

Twilight.- un demonio… -leyendo en voz alta

Wung.- si, hay muchos registros que lo denominan así, un demonio, solo uno pudo librar la muerte de sus garras y revelar su verdadera identidad.

Twilight.- Silver… -abriendo un papiro con cubierta dorada

Wung.- Fue mi estudiante, él era a lo que llaman un Kirin, hijo de dragón y de pegaso, tenía un gran potencial, fue mi más grande orgullo, pero como todo sujeto de gran corazón se enfrentó a él, por alguna razón sobrevivió lo suficiente para escribirme ese pergamino antes de morir.

**Primera y última bitácora de Silver el Kirin**

**Después de enfrentarme con Star Wirls y dejarlo en un pueblo en el bosque, me dispuse a regresar al reino de los unicornios.**

**Solo me detenía ocasionalmente para comer o atender mis herida, llegue al reino de los unicornios y pude ver desde la lejanía a Celestia y su hermana luna disfrutando de la compañía de sus padres.**

**Pero no duro pues note la presencia de otro ser maligno, en cuanto descubrí su identidad vi lo peor, era el demonio Madness, al parecer tenia a Celestia y luna en la mira para un perverso plan.**

**Tonto de mí, aun sabiendo lo de las bitácoras de mis antepasados, desafié a Madness, perdí una gran cantidad de mis órganos, no creo vivir más de esta semana, entre más peleaba con el mas se aprendía mis movimientos, incluso replico mis técnicas.**

**Ni siquiera la técnica final de mi maestro funciono, soy una deshonra, pero como dicen, aprendes mil lecciones de la derrota, estas son mis lecciones para ti que lees esto.**

**El ojo de Madness puede leer cada uno de tus movimientos, busca atacar por sorpresa, créelo o no roba partes de ti, tomo gran parte de mi cuerpo y los devoro para integrarlos al suyo, tengo suerte que me dejara el brazo.**

**Si las historias ciertas, su cuerpo está conformado de distintos seres de leyenda, incluso afirmo devorar a los míticos alicornios, pero lo que tienes que preocuparte, es su ojo oculto, me felicito pues se vio obligado a usarlo, ese ojo guarda un poder espectral que ni yo puedo entender.**

**Lo único que te puedo decir es que pude ver reflejada el alma de todas sus víctimas en mi contra, todas esa almas en pena, atrapadas sin un descanso de su tortura de vivir en un ser demoniaco.**

**Ruego porque este mensaje llegue a oídos que puedan cumplir con lo que yo no pude, trate de proteger a la dueña de mi corazón y falle, rezo por que encuentres la manera de detenerlo.**

Twilight cerro el pergamino y contemplo a Lee Wung el cual tenía un rostro de sufrimiento al sentirse impotente al leer la muerte de su pupilo, pero algo le hizo alerta en la mente de Twilight, quitando los hechos de Madness, fue las referencias que hacia sobre su entorno.

Twilight.- el menciono a la princesa Celestia y luna, también el reino unicornio… pero eso quiere decir…

No pudo terminar pues escucho el grito de pinkie desde la otra habitación, se asomaron y vieron a pinkie correr lo más pronto posible hacia donde ellos estaban, tan rápido como pudo se escondió entre los libros, Wung salió en el terreno vio como estaba el demonio de sus pesadillas multiplicado por dos.

Frete a él estaba usando una bata medica morada, estaba Madness el cual estaba usando lentes, a su derecha estaba otro Madness le cual tenía puesto una pillamda mitad negra y azul, le quedaba grande, él se encontraba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras ponía un rostro melancólico, la escena asusto a Twilight la cual no podía comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

Wung.- los espíritus malignos no son bienvenidos, menos sin anunciarse…

.- lamento mi atrevimiento, me presento, soy Mad Science, y él es Mad Sad, en cuanto la razón por la que vinimos – apuntándolas con el dedo – vinimos por esas dos yeguas detrás de ti

Wung.- aun así, me veré obligado a pedirte que se larguen, este templo es sagrado y aunque no sean el verdadero, son igual de malvado que el…

Sad.- Aaa, él sabe que somos gemelos astrales, es el fin, pronto moriremos – cayendo en depresión

Science.- tú y tu negatividad, él no lo sabía, ahora tendremos que matarlo, bueno anqué la lógica decía que lo arriamos de cualquier forma.

Wung.- es ponis son mis invitadas y mientras permanezcan en este lugar están bajo mi protección…

(/watch?v=ZVDhGXt-7y8)

Puso sus manos frente su estómago, tenía las palmas encontradas simulando que cargaba una esfera, de entre ellas se generó una esfera de luz amarilla, después de eso la oprimió con sus palmas, desde donde estaba parado un circulo de magia se fue extendiendo creando un campo de energía, fue creciendo hasta que cubrió al templo, Twilight se sorprendió al ver ese poder, que se sentía de forma cálida y segura, en cambio los dos Madness se vieron forzados a salir del templo.

Al contemplar la barrera que cubría el templo, ambos generaron una aura mágica en sus puños y trataron de atravesarla, pero fue inútil, al ver que tendrían que jugar al gato y el ratón, esperarían a que salieran de su madriguera, algo frustrante para los villanos, tanto Twilight como pinkie vieron como el cuerpo de Wung se hacía trasparente mientras retornaba a su postura normal, se limita girando para verlas con un rostro lleno de paz.

(/watch?v=xDn9Q5ir204)

Pinkie.- Wung te vez algo desnutrido, es como si pudiera ver atraes de ti…

Twilight.- puedes ver a través de él pinkie… él es un fantasma…. – sorprendiendo a su amiga

Wung.- prefiero el nombre de "espíritu guardián"…

Twilight.- eso explica el pergamino, la princesa Celestia y luna, el reino de los unicornios… Silver murió hace más de mil años, era imposible que tú siguieras con vida…

Wung.- realmente eres muy lista sin duda serás una gran princesa, pero te falta crecer…

Pinkie.- ya lo creo, la princesa Celestia es el doble de nosotras

Twilight.-no creo que se refiera a eso… -cuestionando a su amiga- pero porque sigues aquí, los fantasmas existen por tener asuntos pendientes…

El no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar ellas lo siguieron y llegaron a una habitación la cual tenía una tablilla de oro con el mismo símbolo que el "seal of harmony", esta se movió mostrando un pasillo, siguiendo a Wung entraron y al final del pasillo se encontraron con una pintura antigua, la reconocieron fácilmente pues eran las misma que Discord les había mostrado tiempo atrás.

Twilight.- son los antiguos guardianes…

Wung.-Notas algo más…

Pinkie.- AAAAHHH, ¡mira se parecen a nosotras!

Tal como dijo pinkie, era el vivo retrato de las mane six, salvo por un 2 integrante que eran masculinos, a pesar que tenían su crin y pelaje, todas eran alicornios igual de imponentes que Celestia, estaban usando sus elementos de la armonía, fue cuando notaron que el 7 alicornio tenía un pelaje negro y un crin rojo sangre, aun cuando tenía un porte elegante se notaba su sombría intención, esto sacaba de balance totalmente la lógica de Twilight.

Wung.- este templo fue fundado por tu predecesora como un método de proteger el futuro, cuando el guardián Ahbalam creo una gran discordia con dragones que lo seguían fiel mente, al amenaza de que ellos retomaran el camino de su señor, fue cuando nos encomendaron ese deber.

Twilight.- imposible, no hay manera que crearan un oficio tan cruel…

Wung.- la paz, el amor y armonía que gozan en esta época, fue porque tiempo atrás entendieron que en ocasiones hay que mancharse las manos para lograr proteger a lo que uno ama, nosotros aceptamos se su espada encontrar de los dragones, pero sin duda nadie estaba preparado para Madness, incontables vidas se sacrificaron en contra de él, hasta el último de nosotros lucho contra el…

Pinkie.- pero porque sigues aquí, te debes de sentir súper duper solo en este lugar tan retirado

Wung.- esta es mi última encomienda, el entregarles el pergamino de mi discípulo y también… - mientras una tumba surgía del suelo – darles el mensaje de los antiguos guardianes a las nuevas portadoras

Pinkie.- espera, si hace eso, tú…

Twilight.-…desaparecerás?

Wung.-así es, descuiden el campo de fuerza durara 14 días lo suficiente para que puedan aprender de su pasado… fue… un placer… conocerlas….

Realizo una reverencia mientras lentamente desaparecía de la vista de las ponis, al ver que el campo seguía haciendo efecto sintieron una pena por despedirse de un nuevo amigo tan pronto, ambas miraron entre si y decidieron no desperdiciar las esperanzas Wung, ambas abrieron el ataúd y encontraron libros muy complejos que tenían el símbolo de Twilight, y otros muy sencillos, casi infantiles que tenían el símbolo de pinkie, al ver que eran especialmente para ellas se dispusieron a comenzar a aprender, afuera las estaba esperando una verdadera amenaza, la cual tendrían que enfrentar dentro de 14 días.


	17. acto 14

(/watch?v=IKTVkjmcUwo)

Desde la lejanía Cheerilee contemplaba Ponyville añorando esos tiempos en donde daba clases a sus queridos alumnos, la cálida sonrisa de los pequeños ponis, constante juego en el patio y sus pequeños sueños y esperanzas para el futuro, pero eso día quedaron atrás en el momento que contrajo matrimonio, ahora era despreciada por aquellos que solían pedir su compañía, el vivir lejos de la escuela le causaba un gran dolor en su pecho.

.- tranquila todo saldrá bien – dijo la unicornio desde el espejo

Cheerilee.- perdón si no comparto tu misma opinión – alejando se dé la ventana

.-es cuestión de tiempo para que todos seamos felices, incluso regresaras a dar clases

Cheerilee.- con la vida que tengo ahora lo dudo… - miro por otra ventana – intente todo para convencer a Screwball de que regresáramos pero sigue terca en estar con Madness…

Mirando por la otra ventana contemplo a Madness con Screwball practicando el cómo acumular magia sin cuerno, se podía ver un pequeño círculo rodeando a Screwball de donde generaba movimiento en el aire con su concentración.

.- el solo quiere que su pequeña se pueda defender, por eso le exige lo mismo que él se exigió

Cheerilee.- ¿defender de qué? , esto es confuso -mirando al espejo- dices conocerlo de tiempo atrás, pero aun así no me dices nada de el…

.- no puedo liberar todos nuestros recuerdos si tu corazón no está listo para ellos,

Cheerilee.- en tones contesta esta pregunta… ¿realmente lo amaste?

.- claro –sonrió y cerró los ojos – tanto que incluso en otra vida me volví a casar con el…

Sintiendo algo de frustración fue algo difícil de asimilar, ella siempre pensó que habia aceptado por el bien estar de su pequeña familia que era Screwball, pero últimamente le a agarrado cariño a Madness, por decir lo mínimo, aun cuando lo odiaba, no había noche que no lo hicieran, se entregaba al deseo olvidando completamente quien era el, sin mencionar que últimamente hacia cosas que contradecían su primera impresión.

Hasta ahora no había dado ningún problema a Ecuestria, después de separar a las chicas, declaro una tregua entre él y Ecuestria, el no atacaría ningún poni a menos que fueran ellos los que busque riña contra él o su familia, por temor o el bien de su gente, acepto y dio a conocer las condiciones de Madness por todo el reino para evitar tragedias.

Cheerilee.- dime… ¿hay manera de que me des esos recuerdos de forma más rápida?

.- la hay, pero a como estas ahora, no sería un problema, pero dudo que te guste…

Cheerilee.- si esos recuerdos me ayudan a lidiar con su presencia, are el sacrificio…

.- *suspiro* lo haces con intenciones de detenerlo… pero está bien… pero tendrás que seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra…

(/watch?v=Sgk4cIELMHg)

Lejos de ahí, al oeste, cursando el océano, en un continente rodeado por los mares, en una selva inhóspita y salvaje, se encontraban Discord y Fluttershy caminando por el follaje, porque caminando, porque Discord no se recuperaba del todo de sus heridas contra su padre, para un ser casi omnipotente, Discord explico a las chicas tiempo atrás, que Madness el único que tiene una aura que puede atacar su cuerpo y darle muerte, era como un seguro en contra de que quisiera revelarse en su contra, el cual tuvo razón de ser.

Fluttershy como podía ayudaba Discord a avanzar, como el resto de las demás, traía puesto su elemento de la armonía, pero no le presto mucha atención pues tenían que buscar donde refugiarse antes de que algo les pasara y causara más problemas a Discord de los que ya tiene con sanarse a sí mismo, Discord se sentía algo decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder hacer nada por detener a Madness y ahora sus amigas estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Fluttershy.- tranquilo… sé que encontraremos ayuda pronto…

Discord.- lamento que me tengas que ayudar a caminar, Madness tomo una gran cantidad de mi magia y anulo parte de ella…

Fluttershy.- no es nada, él lo menos que puedo hacer…

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa al otro, siguieron caminando por la espesa selva, escuchando el sonido de los animales y el rugir de los ríos, no fue hasta que llegaron a la cima de una vereda que pudieron contemplar por completo la planicie, era un paraíso selvático para cualquier ser salvaje, justo en medio en una gran claro, se encontraba una ciudad rodeada por una gran muralla tan alta como los arboles mismo, poniendo sus esperanzas en encontrar ayuda se dirigieron por el sendero.

(/watch?v=HyBE_uhDxrM)

Al llegar se top aron con una puerta inmensa, era el tamaño de la muralla misma, no fue hasta que desde lo alto escucharon el grito de aviso, dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba y contemplaron un minotauro café con hombreras de acero y una cara de pocos amigos, Fluttershy no pudo evitar el recordar a Iron Will y su pequeño ajuste de actitud, al ver que su compañera estaba abatida en nervios puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para calmarla.

.- ¡quien anda ahí!

Discord.- somos viajeros perdidos,

.- ¿qué es lo que busca?

Discord.- un lugar donde pasar la noche, solo pedimos eso.

El minotauro desapareció de la vista de los dos, ambos se miraron algo preocupados de que no les dejara pasar, Discord quería evitar cualquier confrontación, no estaba en condiciones así como no quería decepcionar a su preciada amiga, después de un tiempo sintieron como la tierra comenzó a vibrar donde las puertas se abrina y dejaban el suficiente espacio para entrar, ayudado nuevamente a Discord, entraron juntos al interior de la ciudadela.

En el interior, vieron que eran necesario 6 minotauros para mover la puerta de forma tradicional, en el interior vieron un minotauro gris, que comparación e los demás, era muy dejado, pero igual tenía una musculatura marcada, camino hasta estar frente a ellos y dio una pequeña reverencia hacia Fluttershy.

.- es un placer recibir a la portadora de la amabilidad, mi nombre es Zen, soy el apóstol del patriarca Uxo

Fluttershy.- am… es un placer soy Fluttershy y él es…

Zen.- conocemos al maestro del caos Discord, nuestra raza no quedo exenta de su maldad en el pasado

Fluttershy.- ¿Discord? – mirándolo confundida

Discord.- fue antes de ir a Ecuestria *suspiro* mi padre y yo pusimos de cabeza todo su pueblo por llevarles la contra en su doctrina… pero ahora he cambiado, soy bueno… la mayoría de las veces

Zen.- estamos al tanto de tu reformación gracias a las princesas de Ecuestria, de lo contrario, no te habitamos abierto las puertas, ahora síganme, el patriarca quiere verlos.

Les dio la espalda y lo siguieron, toda la ciudad eran casa y negocios sencillos al igual que las casas, se podía ver como únicamente Vivian minotauros, adultos y niños, hombres y mujeres, no importaba de quien se tratara todos tenían un porte único de guerreros, todos miraban extrañados por la singular pareja que estaba caminando por la calle principal, para pronto encontraron justo en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba un edificio enorme que parecía más un templo, entraron y el interior era muy humilde.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un cuarto donde en el fondo estaba un minotauro enorme de pelaje negro, era notorio que era muy grande de edad, pero aun así gozaba de un cuerpo que le daría celos a los dioses griegos, estaba usando una estola de color blanca con grabado de dorado, sintieron una gran tensión de solo ver que él no les quitaba la mira de encima, Zen se limitó a ponerse a la derecha de él.

.- es un placer conocer los, mi nombre es Uxo, soy el patriarca de los minotauros…

Fluttershy.- es un placer conocerlo

Discord.- lo mismo…

Uxo.- jamás pensé encontré con el maestro de caos y su reformadora en mi humilde pueblo.

Discord.- fuimos enviados a este lugar por culpa de Madness, como vera, no estoy en buenas condiciones y buscábamos refugio en lo que regresamos a Ecuestria, sería tan amable de darnos hospedaje y decirnos en donde estamos

Uxo.- están nuevo continente que está cruzando el mar al oeste de Ecuestria, la tierra de la vieja guardia, nosotros el clan Will (voluntad) somos los uno de los tres reinos más grandes de este mundo…

Fluttershy. - ¿el clan Will? - contemplando a Discord

Discord.- estoy algo cansado, pero puedo mostrarte…

Discord concreto un poco de su magia y la habitación se cubrió de magia la cual mostro imágenes vivientes de su relato.

**Despeas de que Madness derroca del poder a los alicornios, decidió reformar la tierra misma, los antiguos reinos fueron destruidos excepto por 3, el clan Will, el imperio grifo, y la legión dragón, con el único continente sobre este plañe fue dividido en tres.**

**Con su magia separo las sedes del clan Will y el imperio grifo, separándolos del continente central, como la legión de dragones de dividía en clanes nómadas no vio la necesidad de destruimos las tierras, cuando nací, constante mente visitábamos los nuevos continentes para a tormenta a las poblaciones.**

**Siempre procuraba mantenerlos aislados del antiguo continente, sin importar el costo, cuando se aburrió creo a los Windigos para atormentar a los ponis, pero luego se aburrió y desapareció dejándome divertirme con su patio de juegos.**

**Un par de años después aparecieron un nuevo reino de nombre Ecuestria, me divertí con ellos pero con su nacimiento también llegaron nuevas princesas encerrándome por mis pecados, al tomar poder y control de una nueva nación.**

**Se comunicaron con los nuevos continentes creando una alianza, dejando afuera a la legión dragón, esos mil años fueron un sueño para el mundo.**

Uxo.- pero ese sueño está a punto de desaparecer - viendo como desaparecía las ilusiones – nuestro reino hermano está bajo una gran amenaza, y no somos capaces de hacer nada por ellos.

Fluttershy.- ¿pero porque lo dice…?

Uxo.- se presentó ante los tres líderes de la alianza, dijo que mantendría una tregua por un mes con la alianza, pero si tratamos de ir a Ecuestria buscando dar apoyo militar, destruirá todo el continente.

Fluttershy.- eso es horrible, el no podría… ¿es imposible no es verdad?

Discord.- solo Nerual sabe que tanto poder tiene…

Fluttershy.- no puedo creer que ese ser tan malvado sea tu padre… seguro que podemos hacerlo entender, si tu…

Discord.- no Fluttershy, no podemos…reformarlo – bajando la mirada -nací en el mal, sin conocer cosas amistad, amor y felicidad…

Uxo.- en parte también fue nuestra culpa por juzgarte sin darte una oportunidad, jamás pensamos que al ofrecerte una amistad podría hacer el cambio en ti.

Discord.- y todo gracias a que tú me distes esa oportunidad – la tomo del casco – pero mi padre es otra historia, el nació bueno, conoció todas las bondades que este mundo puede ofrecer, aun así, eligió la oscuridad por encima de todo.

Fluttershy.- eso es algo triste…

Uxo.- por lo pronto se quedaran en templo para aquea si puedan recuperar fuerzas para su viaje a Ecuestria…

Discord.- ¿pensé que tensionan prohibido ayudar a Ecuestria?

Uxo.- el prohibió que fuéramos a Ecuestria, pero ustedes vinieron de allá, por lo tanto podemos ayudarlos en acogerlos por un tiempo

De pronto algo mortifico a Discord, su mirada mostro un tremendo odio, con la poca fuerza que tenía salió del templo, atónitos todos lo siguieron incluso Uxo, al salir vieron como a la lejanía una serpiente gigantesca se sonaba por encima de la barrera, se escucharon campanas de alerta, todos los ciudadanos buscaron resguardo en el interior de las viviendas, se pudo contemplar como los minotauros que estaban de guardias se ponían detrás de los muros.

En un intento por entrar la serpiente se topó con un campo de fuerza invisible que provoco que se electrocutara evitando que esta pasara, pese a la distancia se podía distinguir claramente encima de la serpiente era Madness pero con un patrón de color rosa, sin mencionar que no usaba camisa, mostraba un cuerpo marcado y esbelto, el pantalón era abombado y tenía un patrón negro con negro.

.- ¡Discooooord! – Simulando la voz tradicional de Canterlot- ¡sé que estas escondido aquí, sal para que pueda jugar contigo y esa pegaso de pacotilla! – la voz se escuchó por todo el pueblo.

Zen.- ¿con que ese es Madness? , cuesta trabajo creer que puede partir contenientes con ese cuerpo.

Uxo.- no te dejes engañar, ese es una copia…

Discord.- Ooh, tienes buen ojo, es verdad ese no es mi padre, es un doble astral

Fluttershy.- ¿qué es un doble astral?

Discord.- usando su alma como molde, puede crear cuerpos con sus mismas características, luego les da una pequeña facción de su alma causando que tome vida… él es Mad Cruel, representa toda la crueldad que hay en su ser…

Uxo.- pero que motiva a un ser casi omnipotente el usar marionetas…

Discord.- Death Game, solo lo vi usar una vez, lo uso para matar al consejo principal de la legión de dragones… son 6 en total, cada uno tortura de forma diferente a su objetivo, lo torturan por un mes entero hasta que desea el beso de la muerte.

Cruel.- ¡Discooooord, sal de lo contrario todo el pueblo sufriraaaa!

Fluttershy.- es terrible, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que lastime a inocentes

Discord.- me parece que tendré que jugar con él un rato…

Fluttershy.- pero sigues estando débil, él podría… él podría… - cubrió su rostro de la mortificación

Discord.- oye viejo, doy mi vida a cambio de que la protejas…

(/watch?v=XYKUeZQbMF0)

Antes de que le pudieran reclamar, con un toque puso adormir a Fluttershy, usando todo su poder salió volando en contra de Mad cruel, lentamente fue cambiando su aspecto por uno más áspero y sanguinario, pronto dejo de ser el diaconices cómico que todos conocen, aumento su tamaño y su aspecto se fue tornan más sangriento, era como ver un despida dragón en buscan de su presa, sus colmillos crecieron así como su boca las púas de su cola se hice roen más pronunciadas y de su mirada salía un brillo amarillo espectral.

Pudo divisar a su presa desde lo alto, al ver a la inmensa vestía, reconoció a Discord mientras sonreía, " su verdadera forma, va en serio este crio" pensó mientras cruzaba sus brazo y la serpiente retrocedía para tener un mejor posición para atacar, Discord se había vuelto un ser irracional por lo que simplemente se abalanzo contra él, enterró sus garras en al serpiente y dio una gran mordida en su cuello buscando arrancarla, ambas criaturas tenían el mismo tamaño asiendo del encuentro más titánico.

Cruel se limitó a dar un salto mientras emitía un sonido con su boca, para pronto una criatura parecida a una pantera salió de la selva y se dejó montar por él, al poner su mano sobre el felino triplico su tamaño y ferocidad, ya tenía la misma altura que los árboles, contemplaban como discorde destrozaba a la serpiente sin problemas.

Cruel se limitó a tomar mucho aire y se balanceo hacia el frente, extendió sus brazos a los lados para soltar un grito el cual era visible para todos, se vio como este impacto contra Discord causando que chocara contra la muralla que tenía atrás, siguió gritando causando que Discord fuera aplastado por el sonido, no pudo contener más trasformación y se desmallo, frente a la puerta, el inmenso felino comenzó a caminar hasta que cruel pudo bajar y ver de frente a Discord.

Cruel.- hasta aquí llegaste Dizzy…

(/watch?v=KO1jKOzs9oY)

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió como era travesado con una lanza, sin mostrar ningún dolor miro hacia la muralla, las puertas se abrieron mostrando un grupo de minotauros portando armadura ligera y armas de todo tipo, rompió la lanza y la retiro de su cuerpo, uno tras otro fueron contra Madness le cual bloquea fácilmente sus taque y les atravesaba le pecho únicamente con la punta de los dedos, le entraba los dedos por completo, podían sentir como los tomaba de las costilla y los lanzaba contra su compañeros, Zen junto con otro minotauro tomaron a Discord y lo regresaron al interior de la ciudadela, con un silbido, ordeno al felino que atacara.

La inmensa vestía intento desesperada mente atacar pero desde lo alto de la muralla muchos arqueros disparaban flechas encendidas causando que no se pudiera acercar por el dolor, al distraerse, cruel fue atravesado con un gancho de carnicero desde distintas partes de su cuerpo, para cuando noto las cadenas, vio que estas estaban conectadas a una masa enorme la cual estaba en una catapulta, sin esperar más, la accionaron.

Sintiendo como era jalado de su carne vida fue lanzado por los aires cayendo lejos de ellos, pronto sonaron el cuerno de la retirada, ayudando a los demás caídos todos los minotauros entraron a la ciudadela cerrándola para así quedara a salvo, tan pronto como pudieron llevaron a Discord con el curandero del pueblo, los situaron en el interior del templo junto con Fluttershy, solamente quedaron Zen y Uxo fuera para contemplar el horizonte de donde se surgiría su enemigo nueva mente.

Zen.- asemos bien en protegerlos…

Uxo.- tiempo atrás no me habría importado haberlo ofrecido como sacrificio, pero como dijo la princesa Celestia cuando fundo la alianza, el mundo fue destruido por que nos separamos, si nos unimos podremos dale cara a este demonio.

Lejos de ahí, en alguna parte de la salva cruel se estaba levantando, tenía todo el cuerpo cerceando y tenía tanto la carne como los órganos al aire y visibles para todos, pero su cuerpo lentamente se fue restaurando hasta que estuvo completamente sanada, miro hacia la muralla, solamente rio al ver que tendría más diversión ahora que el pueblo los defendió, de forma sincronizada todos los Madness comenzaron a reír desde sus ubicaciones.

Las risas fueron escuchadas por nuestras amigas, al oír esa macabra risa sabían que tenían el tiempo contado, tenían que buscar una forma de enfrentar a tal criatura, incluso el Madness original se reía desde la comodidad de su silla mientras tomaba él te contemplando como el entrenamiento de Screwball estaba progresando más rápido de lo que pensaba, instintivamente Screwball también sintió la resonancia de la perversidad de los Madness y también se contagió de la risa, la cual lleno de terror a Cheerilee.

* * *

**Por fin retorne a la comodidad de mi casa, para poder escribir, a partir de ahora subiré dos capítulos por semana me tomo más tiempo ordenar las ideas de estos dos capítulos, pues los seguidores notaran cosas interesante del ibuki anterior a este. Espero sigan la historia pues estamos a mitad de camino.**


	18. acto 15

(/watch?v=-s3EOJtE_wI)

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que las chicas fueron separadas y mandadas a distintas partes del mundo, hasta ahora siguen siendo vigiladas por los Madness a signados a cada grupo, esperando la oportunidad de poder causar terror y destrucción a sus anchas, mientras tanto, en la inmensidad de la noche, era la princesa luna la que podía ver y hablar con ellas poniendo al tanto de la situación de todas, tanto luna como Celestia sentía una enorme impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Lo único que podían hacer era consolar y tratar de aconsejar desde la lejanía, la tregua que Madness tenía con Ecuestria las mantenía atadas en sus movimientos, todas las noches Celestia esperaba desesperada mente a que su hermana saliera de su transe y le siguiera diciendo que todas seguían con vida.

(/watch?v=7RutkdpeSm4)

Mientras tanto ignorando por completo esa situación, Screw estaba gozando de su primer día de descanso de su entrenamiento en Canterlot, estaba acompañada de Derpy y Chrysalis, al parecer, ya no le importaba mostrar su verdadera forma, caminaban alegres de la vida por la zona comercial disfrutando de un día de compras.

Chrysalis.- señorita, ¿no cree que ya compramos demasiado?

Screwball.- no, ¿por?

Chrysalis.- ¿creo que ya no aguantan tanto peso?

Las tres giraron a sus espaldas para contemplar a 2 ponis esqueletos que parecían burros de carga, los pobres empezaban a temblar de donde el peso rompería su cuerpo, Screwball se tallo la cabeza confundida y luego mostro un rostro de una idea, extendió sus casco y sus ojos brillaron por un instante, del suelo, salió un tercer esqueleto el cual se asustó al ver a sus compañeros.

Screwball.- listo, con el será más fácil, denle parte de las carga

Chrysalis.- creo que no esperaba esa respuesta… - algo sorprendida.

Derpy.- oigan chicas creo que encontré una tienda que tiene la talla de Sali

Screwball.- ¡enserio! – tomando las del casco – vamos Sali, Derpy dime donde es.

Los ponis esqueletos se sintieron algo decepcionados al ver que su nueva maestra los usaba para un simple capricho, pero no quedo de otra que seguir las, pronto los tres esqueletos siguieron caminando detrás del grupo, todos en el pueblo se mantenían alejados de ese grupo en particular, los vendedores por temor hacían todo lo posible por cumplir con sus exigencias, preferían perder dinero que sus vidas.

Toda la tarde fue un paraíso para las 3, en especial Chrysalis que no estaba acostumbrada a este estilo de vida, sintió que perdió muchos años sin gozar de este tipo de experiencias, entre más visitaban más compraban y aumentaban el número de ponis esqueletos, des pues de probarse toda la ropa y joyería que los comercios le podían ofrecer se fueron a disfrutar de una merienda en el pueblo, los esqueletos por fin descansaron no fue hasta que Derpy les dio un frasco de leche a los 6 esqueletos, todos contemplaron de forma curiosa a la amiga de su maestra.

Derpy.- gracias por su esfuerzo…

Screwball.- no es mucho, pero al menos les ayudara a ser más fuertes, disfrútenlo

Los esqueletos se miraron los unos a los otros y realizaron una pequeña reverencia al tomar los frascos y luego desaparecer, pronto únicamente se encontraban las 3 rodeadas de una gran cantidad de bolsa, estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa mientras esperaban su orden.

Chrysalis.- fue muy generoso de su parte el darle una recompensa…

Screwball.- bueno, si van a ser mis lacayos tienen que ser fuertes, los de mi abuelo son algo frágiles…

Chrysalis.- bueno, ya que se encuentra en un nivel superior es normal que los pueda destruir, de lo contrario no sería capaz de convocar su propio sequito.

Derpy.- Screwball es increíble, siempre es buena con los que todos odia

Screwball.- ya, no sigas – avergonzada – es normal que los rechazados nos ayudemos los unos a los otros

.- s…su... orden… - un unicornio sirvió unas tazas de té junto con unos pastelillos

Derpy.- ¿estás bien?, ¿te ves algo nervioso?

.- a… no es… nada… - luchando con el terror

Chrysalis.- tranquilo, no mordemos… -acaricio su mentón -a menos que tú quieras – con un tono seductor – dime te gustaría jugar un rato conmigo, puedo cumplir tu fantasía mas anhelada

Screwball.- será mejor que no, de lo contrario amanecerás muerto – con una mirada amenazante

El unicornio termino de servir y se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible al restaurante, las chicas solamente comenzaron a reírse por la reacción del pobre poni, fue cuando se pudo apreciar como un aura mágica negra cubría la taza y le facilitaba el beber de ella a Screwball, tanto Derpy como Chrysalis contemplaban el uso libre de la magia de Screwball después de una semana de estudio.

Screwball.- Aaa, no ahora entiendo que tan fácil tiene la vida los unicornios, no sé cómo pude vivir sin esto…

Chrysalis.- ya tiene el dominio de la magia básica, cualquiera podría decir que eres un unicornio.

Derpy.- me gustaría aprender también, pero me da un poco de miedo

(/watch?v=E1fddQUdD4M)

Screwball.- no te culpo, cualquiera pensaría que era más una tortura que entrenamiento – recordando la agonía de los últimos días – pero cambiando tema, ¿no han notado algo raro con el abuelito?

Chrysalis.- ahora que lo menciona, se ve algo rígido

Derpy.- ya no juega tanto como antes, y siempre está sentado tomando su te.

Screwball.- siento que algo le paso a mi abuelo desde la boda, se ve más cansado, siempre lo veo contemplar el amanecer desde el techo, ¿creen que este enfermo?

Chrysalis.- el amo Madness es un demonio de 10 mil años, sería tonto pensar que una enfermedad lo tenga de esa manera

Derpy.- pero el también esta viejito, ¿y si ya le está afectando la edad?

Screwball.- no lo sé, hace unos días pude sentir como la presencia de mi abuelo se veía pequeña, como si le faltaran pedazos de su alma, luego sentí como desde muy lejos una gran fuerza me contagiara de una risa de felicidad…

Chrysalis.- fue ese día de su entrenamiento verdad, tanto usted como el amo comenzaron a reír aun cuando usted estaba en medio de la práctica.

Screwball.- tengo un mal presentimiento, es como… como si en cualquier momento mi abuelo fuera a desaparecer – bajando la mirada

Chrysalis.- no es bueno pensar en esas cosas, su abuelo no la dejaría, no des pues de todo lo que ha hecho para estar con usted

Screwball.- lo se… claro que lo se… pero aun así… tengo miedo…. –comenzó a lagrimear – no quiero perder esta familia, no quiero

Screwball sintió como era abrazada por Chrysalis, en esta ocasión estaba desempeñando un rol materno, Screwball sintió una gran paz al estar entre sus brazos, solo dirigió la mirada hacia arriba para contemplar una sonrisa llena de cariño y amor.

Chrysalis.- tranquila, se de lo que hablas pues, yo también perdí mi familia, tiempo atrás…

Screwball.- los changeling…

Chrysalis.- no, esos no eran mi familia, tiempo atrás tuve un hijo propio, pero me fue arrebatado por su padre, desesperada mente intente recuperarlo pero, para cuando los encontré, ambos fueron asesinados por los timberwolf.

Screwball.- Sali… yo no sabía…

Chrysalis.- puede que iniciara como una mascota, pero ahora sé que tengo una familia que se preocupa por mí, incluso me siento agradecida de que eliminaran al resto de mi pueblo, así los tendré solamente para mí, por eso señorita, no se preocupe, esta familia es la más temida de este reino, nadie se atreverá a hacernos nada ni a separarnos.

Screwball.-es verdad… -limpiando se los ojos – no hay quien nos separe… después de todo, mi abuelito es el más fuerte…

La conmovedora escena fue apreciado por unos cuantos, después de reponerse y recuperar su alegría siguieron con los su día de compras, lo esqueletos ponis retornaron y en esta ocasión no mostraron quejas en seguir las indicaciones, estaba decididas a gastarse todo el dinero que tenían pues como tenia estipulado Chrysalis, pidieron que dejaran la casa sola hasta las 10, y no fue precisamente Madness quien dio la orden.

(/watch?v=aSBPmBbUfLM)

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Madness estaba disfrutando de la piscina una tranquilo día en su silla flotante, se encontraba disfrutando de la rectorara de un libro, desde la puerta se podía ver a Cheerilee asomándose por la ventanilla de la puerta para contemplarlo, se sentía lago nerviosa porque por fin pondría no practica el plan de su vida anterior y tratar de conseguir sus recuerdos pasados.

Cheerilee.- ¿segura que esta es la mejor manera? - viendo el reflejo de una ventana del pasillo

.- por supuesto, si quieres recuperar nuestros recuerdos tienes que hacer lo que te dije

Cheerilee.- solo espero que no sea con doble intención…

entro al cuarto de la piscina, el sonido llamo la atención de Madness y debió la mirada para contemplar a la poni, se quedó algo sorprendido mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, frente a él estaba Cheerilee usando un traje de baño blanco de una sola pieza, usaba una falda de playa la cual hacia juego con el traje, tenía el cabello recogido en una "cola de caballo" y una pequeña flor en su cabello como decoración.

Madness.- Wauuu, ¿a que debo la presencia de tan linda criatura? – acercándose a la orilla

Cheerilee.- pues pensé en pasar un rato contigo – cubriendo su boca

Tomo la postura de pena que resalto su belleza femenina, era como ver a una poni quien acaba de descubrir el amor, el corazón de Madness latió y sintió como quedaba hipnotizado por ese encanto único que tiene las mujeres, la tomo de su casco y la jalo para sentarla en su regazo mientras que son su pie se empujaba para quedar en medio de la piscina.

Como pudo Cheerilee se acomodó en él, era rodead por uno de sus brazos Madness la contemplaba de pies a cabeza, Cheerilee pudo sentir cada uno de los latirles del corazón de Madness, fue cuando pudo embriagarse de su olor corporal, le recordó a todas esas noches en que ellos se fundían volviendo se uno en busca de complacer el deseo carnal.

Madness.- te ves realmente hermosa – mientras le robo un pequeño beso

Cheerilee.- gracias – desvió el rostro – no estaba segura si te gustaría

Madness.- bromeas – acariciando su pierna –me encantas… ¿dime que paso que decidiste pasar tiempo conmigo?

Cheerilee.- bueno… veras… quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos – se avergonzó- además… tu sabes… solo… solo lo hacemos en el cuarto

Madness.- ooo, así que por eso mandaste a las chicas de compras a Canterlot – hundió su cara en el cuello de Cheerilee – eres una traviesa lo sabes

Cheerilee.- Madness * gemido* quiero pedirte algo*gemido*

Madness.- ¿pide lo que sea? – mientras seguía acariciándola y besando

Cheerilee.- qué*gemido* que me saques a una cita *gemido* -desvió su mirada hacia el para verlo a los ojos.

Madness.- si ese es tu deseo, lo cumpliré

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron profundamente, pronto ambos sintieron como el calor invadía sus cuerpos y buscaban el calor del otro, Madness la sentó para que quedara de frente a ella, comenzó a besar su cuello y con sus manos bajo los tirantes del traje de baño y comenzó a besar el pecho de Cheerilee, ella por otro lado ayudo a salir al amiguito de Madness mientras le daba un masaje con sus cascos.

Cheerilee.- porque… siempre… besas mi pecho… - entre gemidos

Madness.- como diría un amigo… intento besar tu corazón…

Aun cuando no tuviera nada en esa zona, con el tiempo se volvió un poco sensible después de barias noches de que besara esa parte de su cuerpo, con sus dedos, despejo el camino para poder entrar en el interior de su esposa, ella solo rompió en un grito de placer, recargo sus brazos en los hombros de Madness mientras sentía como era empujada guiada con un firme agarre de sus caderas, ambos se miraron se sumergieron nuevamente en un beso apasionado.

Cada vez era inevitable que Cheerilee comenzara a disfrutar y volverse adicta de ese acto que la tenía prisionera, su lujuria crecía día con día y comenzaba a volverse indispensable que lo hicieran, se separó de ella para morder la base de su cuello, la marido de forma provocativa, ella solo dio un una sonrisa de éxtasis ante ese acto de fetichismo, pronto sintieron como ambos sintieron el climas en el otro.

Cheerilee se arqueo tanto del placer que ambos cayeron al agua, sin separarse, salieron a la superficie y Madness la llevo a la orilla, ella seguía abrazándolo su cadera con su piernas para evitar que se separaran, Madness únicamente apoyo sus manos en la orilla, ella se sujetó de su nuca y se miraron los dos muy apasionada mente.

Madness.- creo que el cuarto ya no será el único lugar donde lo hacemos

Cheerilee.- eso parece – robándole un beso corto - ¿ahora que sigue cariño?

Madness.- bueno, siempre quise hacértelo en la cocina…

Cheerilee.- y que esperamos, las chicas no regresaran hasta las 10, tenemos mucho tiempo que desquitar

Madness.- como desee mi reina...

Ambos sonrieron uno al otro y desaparecieron mientras eran cubiertos por una flama verde…


	19. acto 16

(/watch?v=7wfYIMyS_dI)

El amanecer de un nuevo día llego y en la mansión en Everfree había movimiento de histeria, las chicas estaban arreglando a Cheerilee para su gran día con su esposo, hoy sería la cita de Madness y Cheerilee, lo cual causo una gran impresión en las chicas con la noticia, Screwball no pudo contener la alegría y decidió que ayudaría la ayudaría para verse tan hermosa como sea posible, todas estaba reunidas en el cuarto de Cheerilee y Madness el cual esperaba en la sala.

Derpy se encontraba arreglando el peinado de Cheerilee, decidieron alaciárselo para buscar un estilo diferente, mientras que Chrysalis estaba cambiando su a apariencia para simular a Cheerilee para ver cuál era el mejor conjunto de ropa que se le vería mejor, Screw le entregaba vestido para que se los probara y dar una pequeña pasarela, ya estaban en el vestido numero 7 el cual consistía en un vestido sin mangas color celeste con encaje.

Screwball.- no lo sé, siento que es el indicado pero le falta algo…

Chrysalis.- que le parece una un prendedor de flor – apareciéndolo con su magia – de esta manera le dará más atractivo a su fleco

Screwball.- bien pensado Sali, ahora se ve perfecta, solo de esperar que Derpy termine y la podremos vestir

Cheerilee.- chicas, les agradezco el gesto, pero no creen que estén exagerando un poco.

Screwball.- no lo creo, esta es una gran oportunidad para que tú y el abuelo sean más unidos y seamos una gran familia.

Aun cuando la meta original era usar a Madness para recuperar su memoria pasada, no quería arruinarle la ilusión a Screwball así que mantuvo su motivo en secreto, aun le costaba trabajo el entender el plan de su vida anterior, después de terminar y arreglarla todas la vieron con un resplandor que no solía mostrar, de cuidarse un poco más en cuestión de belleza, Cheerilee no hubiera pasado un día sin pretendiente, estaba más que radiante, las chicas salieron para ver que todo estuviera listo con Madness, dejando sola a Cheerilee, o eso creían.

.- es increíble lo que un poco de maquillaje puede hacer por ti – sobre poniéndose sobre su reflejo

Cheerilee.- sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre esto…

.- aceptaste seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letrea

Cheerilee.- solo espero que luego no me arrepienta de esto.- colocando se un collar de perlas

.- no lo aras, así que será mejor no hacerlo espera más… -sonriendo despreocupadamente

(/watch?v=fiy9YB1coMw)

Con su objetivo bien claro en su mente ella salió de la cuarto para bajar las escaleras, vio como en la entrada se encontraba Madness, la estaba esperando junto con las chicas, él estaba usando un pantalón negro con las bastillas verdes, estaba usando una camisa blanca y una chaqueta abierta negra con verde, traía un ramo de rosas azules, las chicas solo se hicieron a un lado para ver cómo se contemplaban uno al otro.

Al verla defender por las escaleras, su sonrisa no era la maniática que solía ser, era una más cálida, de un tonto que redescubrió el amor, su silueta solo y porte tenia hipnotizado por completo a Madness que no pronuncio ni una palabra hasta estar frente a frete.

Madness.- te ves hermosa – tomando su pesuña para besarla

Cheerilee.- gracias, tu también te ves bien -tomando el ramo para apreciarlo – ¿nuevamente rosas azules?

Madness.- son las únicas que merecen estar a tu lado – provocando un rubor en la poni – además es más importante su mensaje que la rosa misma.

Cheerilee.- el lenguaje de las flores, un bello detalle, pero, no hay nada sobre las rosas azules

Madness.- estas solamente crecen en el inframundo, tengo buenos contactos

Cheerilee.- ¿y cuál es el mensaje que me trasmites con esas rosas?

Madness.- amor eterno, soy de los pocos que si lo pueden lograr cumplir esa promesa, la cual te hice el mismo día que te pedí matrimonio, hoy te recuerdo que mi amor será eterno por ti.

Las chicas solo veían como si fuera una telenovela, claro la más emocionada era Screwball, aun cuando pasaron unos cuantos segundos, la mirada entre ellos duro lo suficiente para poder ver su reflejo en los ojos del otro, después de que dejara las rosas en un florero, lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron al pórtico de la casa, solo miraron por encima de su hombro para ver a las 3 espectadoras en la puerta.

Madness.- ¿nos vamos mi reina?

Cheerilee.- sí, estoy ansiosa por ver que preparaste para este día.

Madness.-Chrysalis estas a cargo de cuidar la casa, díganle a los ponis esqueletos que les prepare la cena o la traiga, no nos esperen despiertas

(/watch?v=_umhQJPUnWk)

Ambos se cubrieron de una flama verde para desaparecer frente a ellas, las chicas simplemente lanzaron un grito de emoción cual adolecente, para cuando se disipo la flama, Cheerilee se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de una ciudad, giro y su sorpresa al leer las enormes letras en la colina, estaban en "Applewood" en "Los Pegasus", era tal cual lo había visto en tantas revistas y presentaciones de noticias de las celebridades.

Claro que al ver a la interesante pareja se creó una pequeña conmoción, al ver al ser maligno que tenía sometido a toda Ecuestria, muchos huyeron creando estampidas, al ver esto Madness se cubrió así mismo de una flama verde y para sorpresa de Cheerilee, había tomado la apariencia de un poni terrestre de pelaje morado claro, mantuvo su cabellera igual y con los mismo patrones, morado y blanco, seguía usando la chaqueta abierta y la camisa blanca, sus pantalones desaparecieron mostrando su flanco y con él su cutie mark, era una luna llena con una estrella de 4 picos en un borde superior.

Madness.- tenía tiempo que no usaba esta apariencia, pero creo que será lo mejor – contemplando se en un aparador

Cheerilee.- ¿a qué viene ese aspecto? – contemplando lo alto que era

Madness.- por lo visto seria molesto que los demás estén corriendo durante nuestra cita.

Cheerilee.- ¿entonces esta es…? – contemplándolo por completo

Madness.- si, así solía ser en un principio, antes de convertirme en el demonio del caos, ¿te incomoda?

Cheerilee.- no, claro que no, solo que te pareces mucho a Screwball de no ser por esa trenza amarrilla y el fleco en tu cara, serias su gemelo

Madness.- creo que es ella la que se parece a mí, después de todo es mi nieta, pero dejemos eso de lado, hoy eres dueña de mi atención, así que será mejor que aprovechemos nuestro día

Cheerilee.- está bien, pero quiero pedirte una cosa antes de iniciar

Madness.- tú dirás mi reina – invadiendo su espacio personal

Cheerilee.- que por nada del mundo hoy lastimes o causes problemas, si cumples con tu promesa yo… – se acercó para susurrarle el resto

Madness.- eh? - sus ojos y su boca se abrieron a no más poder de la felicidad – traviesa, sabes cómo comprarme, está bien lo prometo.

Cheerilee.- bien, que es lo que tiene planeado – tomándolo del brazo

Madness.- primero que nada te invitare a la premier de "Daring Do"

(/watch?v=rQeejrlz9Bg)

La pareja dio inicio a su tan esperada cita, fueron a la sala de cine más cercana y para asistir a la premier de la primera película de "Daring Do y la búsqueda de la piedra del zafiro", al ver que la saga de libros fue un éxito decidieron hacer la adaptación al cine, tal como prometió Madness no se metió en problemas, pago la entrada apareciendo bits por arte de magia, fue tanto lo que dio que disfrutaron de la presentación en palco vip, salvo por que Madness se le hizo muy falso Ahuizotl, la adaptación fue muy buena.

Durante la película sido los únicos en el palco, Cheerilee recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Madness por indicaciones de su otra yo, lo cual causo un rubor en ambos, pero rápidamente Madness también recargo su cabeza en la de ella, pero duro poco pues Madness deslizo su casco y comenzó a tocar la intimidad de Cheerilee, al ser invadida de forma repentina casi pega el grito.

Se contuvo pues no se podía dejara atrapar en una escena tan comprometedora, siguió con su juego mientras podía escuchar los esfuerzos por evitar jadear del placer, siguió hasta que su pesuña quedo empapada del éxtasis, Madness lamio su pesuña frente a Cheerilee la cual estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando la película termino todos salieron, ellos se quedaron al final pues no podían dejar que vieran la mancha en el vestido, usando su magia Madness elimino rastro de su acto.

Claro que no quedo impune esto, Cheerilee le dio una cachetada bien planteada dejándole un cachete inflamado como un globo, después de tranquilizarla la convenció de seguir con su cita, salieron y después de eso pasaron a un restaurante la cual era de muy alta alcurnia, pero nada que unos sacos de monedas no arreglen, después de comprar al capitán de meseros y conseguir una mesa la cual se encontraba en un balcón para poder disfrutar de la vista panorámica, por petición de Madness pusieron velas y sirvieron vino para su comida, el camarero estaba al pendiente de su orden mientras leían la carta.

Cheerilee.- yo pediré la pastura marinada en salsa inglesa con pasta blanca como complemento

.- excelente elección madame, y para el caballero.

Madness.- tengo mucho que no hago dieta herbívora, no tendrá algo de car… Aaaauuu – mientras se sobaba la pierna, - tráigame la especial del día.

.- como guste – tomo las cartas con su magia y se retiró.

Madness.- ¡¿a que vino esa patada?! – conteniendo la furia

Cheerilee.- te lo mereces, como se te ocurre pedir carne en un restaurante para ponis, ni yo me acostumbro todavía a la idea.

Madness.- no es mi culpa, la mayor parte de mi cuerpo está conformado por depredadores, es normal que mi cuerpo pida carne.

Cheerilee.- escusas, pero varear tu dieta no hará daño, y puede que dejes la carne

Madness.- ni lo sueñes linda, soy un adicto a la carne y tú eres la que más sabe de eso…

Cheerilee.- ¡no digas cosas vergonzosas en público! – golpeado la mesa como reflejo

Madness.- a cómo voy estoy por disfrutar un delicioso postre en casa, aunque puede que me lo coma en el camino – mirándola con gran lujuria

Cheerilee.- ve te a mojar la cara – desviando la vista – a ver si con eso sete baja la calentura

Madness-. Si si, como digas

Haciendo caso a la indicación Madness fue al baño para refrescarse, en eso Cheerilee recargo su cabeza en la mesa lanzando un gran suspiro, de fastidio, hasta ahora todo iba como decía el plan, pero no había ningún indicio de que estuviera recuperando su memoria, se levantó y comenzó a contemplar el paisaje que tenía a su lado, trataba de digerir todo lo que había pasado en su vida y replantear el por qué estaba en esa situación, de repente alguien llamo la atención de Cheerilee.

(/watch?v=LM2Qarooae8)

.- Cheerilee, querida, ¿eres tú?

Cheerilee.- ¡Fancy Pants! - girando a su izquierda

Fancy Pants.- si querida, soy yo, tenía mucho de no verte, desde que estudiamos juntos en la universidad de Canterlot.

Cheerilee.- ¿enserio? Realmente pasa el tiempo

Fancy Pants.- ni que lo digas, de la excéntrica poni que logro la beca total, ahora eres una hermosa maestra, estas sublime esta noche.

Cheerilee.- gracias, me volví maestra de una encantadora escuela, aunque por ahora la escuela está cerrada.

Fancy Pants.- es una lástima, estoy seguro que extrañas ejercer tu profesión, después de todo eras la más apasionada del salón

Cheerilee.- lo extraño mucho, pero ahora tengo una responsabilidad más grande, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Fleur De Lis? , ustedes siempre fueron muy unidos desde la escuela.

Fancy Pants.- si sobre eso, ella y yo nos separamos recientemente, lo cual ha dejado dolido mi pobre corazón

Cheerilee.- lo siento tanto, no tenía idea

Fancy Pants.- no te preocupes querida, no me dejare vencer fácilmente, además tiene que ser obra del destino.

Cheerilee.- de que hablas – poniéndose nerviosa

Fancy Pants.- a que este día en que salgo de viaje para aliviar mi alma, apareces tú tan encantadora como nunca, podría ser una señal de cielo- tomando su casco

.- Ehem – giraron encontrar a un Madness furioso

Fancy Pants.- o esplendido, mesero, sea tan amable de traer mi orden a esta mesa, si lo hace bien le daré propina

Madness.- tienes 10 segundos para mover tu trasero de ese lugar antes de que te de una verguiza como nunca en tu vida

Fancy Pants.- pero que vulgar, pienso repórtalo con su superior, - ¿en dónde se encuentra?

Cheerilee.- Fancy, él no trabaja en este lugar…

Fancy Pants.- ¡a no!, entonces como fue que lo dejaron pasar.

Madness.- realmente quieres que te mate verdad – mientras rechinaban los dientes

Cheerilee.- Fancy, te presento a….

Madness.- dime Mad, soy el esposo de Cheerilee, ahora mueve tu puto trasero burgués de mi lugar.

Fancy Pants.- ¿su… esposo? – mirándolo con incredulidad – de seguro es una mala broma

Cheerilee.- no lo es, es mi esposo y hoy estamos en medio de una cita

Fancy Pants.- sinceramente esperaba algo mejor para ti, me sorprende que pueda siquiera pensar en costear un restaurante de esta categoría.

Mad.- aunque no lo creas, tengo lo necesario para darle todos los lujos que Cheerilee se merece

Fancy Pants.- enserio, dime ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? – levantándose para intentar intimidar a Madness

Mad.- soy un científico experimental, realizo experimentos que cambian el rumbo de la sociedad misma…

Fancy Pants.- me disculparas, pero no creo en tu palabra, pues esas pintas no son de un científico, además no es mucho lo que un científico gana aun trabajando en el gabinete de investigación del palacio.

Madness.- esos cascarrabias son peso muerto, solo se enfocan en la magia dejando la tecnología muy estancada y creando una brecha entre las razas, siempre he sido un científico independiente.

Fancy Pants.- en serio, ilústrame, que grandes experimentos as aportado a la sociedad…

Madness.- te diré el más reciente, el logrado que un poni terrestre pueda dominar los principios de la magia y la use libremente como si fuera un unicornio.

Fancy Pants.- pamplinas como puedes decir semejante disparate…

Vio cómo su ojo brillo levemente mentira hacia que la copa de vino se derramara sobre el unicornio, al ver tal acto que desafiaba toda lógica que pudiera tener sobre el mundo, Cheerilee solamente se cubrió la cara en señal de fastidio al ver que jugaba con la mente de su viejo compañero de clases, Fancy Pants vio que realmente era un "Mad" (loco) por logra algo imposible, un pensamiento de inferioridad invadió a Fancy Pants pero se repuso rápidamente pues aun con un gran logro él tenía una ventaja, el dinero.

Fancy Pants.- impresionante, aun así, eso no me dice nada sobre tu capacidad de darle la vida que merece Cheerilee

Madness.- si hablas de dinero eso es muy fácil, trabajas en el primer banco de Ecuestria, ¿verdad?

Fancy Pants.- veo que estas bien informado sobre mi persona

Madness.- no tienes idea, tengo en mi poder una cuenta que todo aquel que trabaja, revisa el estado de la cuenta #13616 y todas tus dudas estarán resueltas – mostrando su típica sonrisa macabra

Fancy Pants.- si insistes, lo are sin falta – mientras caminaba hacia Cheerilee – fue agradable verte de nuevo, búscame si necesitas algo.

tomo su pesuña y la beso causando un leve rubor en la poni y que un aura asesina emergiera de Madness, era tan fuerte que era visible para cualquiera, el unicornio se retiró rumbo a confirmar ese pequeño desafío que acordaron entre ellos, mientras que Madness retomaba su lugar en la mesa pero estaba con las mejillas infladas mientras miraba la mesa, Cheerilee reconoció el berrinche de pony pequeño que así que trato de animarlo y continuar con el día.

Cheerilee.- no me salgas con tus celos, es un excompañero de clases, te recuerdo que soy tu esposa para bien y para mal, sobretodo lo último así que no hagas tus berrinches en publico

Madness.- tú tampoco tenías que darle alas a ese estúpido, si no fuera por la promesa que te hice lo había matado…

Cheerilee.- realmente me sorprende que no lo hayas echo, abría pastado a que lo harías…

.-la cena está servida

El mesero trajo levitando los platillos y les sirvió a cada quien lo suyo, decidieron dejar el asunto olvidado y siguieron disfrutando de su día especial, y si se lo preguntan, el especial del día era heno a la vinagreta con guarnición de ensalada diente de león, el resto de la velada fue agradable para los dos, olvidando por completo el pequeño show de hace unos momentos, mientras que Fancy Pants estaba en el 1° banco de Ecuestria revisando los registros de cuentas.

Cuando encontró la cuenta que le pertenecía a Madness, que estaba a nombre de "Mad", apretaba los dientes a no más poder, su furia estaba provocando que perdiera ese porte de seriedad que siempre proyectaba, resulta ser que la cuenta es de las más antiguas del banco, pues fue la cuenta que le dio la fuerza e inversión que necesitaba el banco en su inicio hace 800 años, fue pasado de casco a casco entre los distintos dueños, si Madness quisiera, podría usar toda su fortuna para comprar todas las tierras de Ecuestria.

Simplemente no podía creer que un poni estrafalario fuera más rico que él, que tuviera el capital para poder influenciar todo el mercado de valores del país con una mínima parte de su riqueza, pues prácticamente era la cuenta fundadora de banco que alcanzo fuerza y prestigio alrededor de todo el mundo por los 3 continentes, consumido por su envidia salió lo más rápido que pudo del banco mientras subía a una carreta taxi.

(/watch?v=1vMS5XgCx1E)

el tiempo paso, y la noche callo, la pareja se encontraba en un parque dando un paseo lo más cerca posible el uno del otro, el cielo despejado daba un claro vistazo al cielo estrellado, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un puente sobre un lago, ambos miraron hacia abajo para poder ver el reflejo de la luna en el agua, aprovechando el momento Madness la abrazo por detrás mientras recargaba su mentón en el hombro de ella.

Cheerilee no opuso resistencia, en vez de eso sujeto los cascos de Madness con los suyos mientras se acurrucaba en él, permanecieron así por un tiempo, podían sentir las respiración, el palpitar, el calor que le brindaba su acompañante, fue tan hipnótico el momento, que Cheerilee se le olvido por completo su misión original, estaba tan sumergida por el día que tuvieron, con sus altas y bajas, pero justo ahora estaba en lo más alto y no tenía pensado bajar de su estado emocional por un tiempo.

Madness.- que hermosa, ¿no crees?

Cheerilee.- si, la luna está más bella de lo normal…

Madness.- yo hablaba del poni con vestido celeste, pero la luna también está linda

Cheerilee.- en ocasiones eres todo un tonto y en otras todo un encanto, es algo cansado lidiar contigo sabes

Madness.- pero valgo la pena, ¿verdad?

Cheerilee.- bu...bueno, por ahora te… te doy la razón, ¡pero solo esta vez!

Sin tío como giraban su rostro con la pesuña, pronto estuvo frente a Madness el cual le dio un beso, ambos cerraron los ojos para poder sentir cada centímetro de sus labios, aun cuando sabía que era Madness, Cheerilee se sentía algo rara por besarlo en su forma de poni, tanto que quedo algo insatisfecha cuando se separaron.

Madness.- ¿qué pasa?

Cheerilee.- es que… bueno… sonara raro… pero creo que me acostumbre tanto a sus otros labios… que… bueno, no me gusto tu forma de poni

Madness.- si eso es lo que te molesta, entonces me trasformare y… - siendo interrumpido

Cheerilee.- ¡No!, quiero que podamos estar un rato más sin que todos huyan de nosotros, ¿podrás cumplirme ese capricho? –apenándose al final

Madness.- si es lo que deseas, no hay problema. – retomado el abrazo

(/watch?v=axfUWmPi1-g)

Lejos desde las sombras entre los arbustos fueron emergiendo un grupo de 3 perros diamantes con un aspecto más ferros de lo usual, su pelaje era oscuro y sus dientes y hocico era más el de un lobo, se acercaron sin ser detectados por la pareja, uno de ellos tomo a Madness por la cola y lanzándolo por los aires contra con árbol, el impacto fue tan fuerte que causas que se rompiera unas costillas.

Para antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue sujetado por los otros dos y lo pusieron en posición de cruz par que el otro comenzara a golpearlo, al ver la brutalidad Cheerilee se sorprendió por ver como estaban provocando que el suelo se estaba llenando de sangre, cuando quiso caminar fue detenida por una aura mágica, noto que estaba atrapada en un barrera circular evitando que pudiera salir.

Cheerilee.- ¿Por qué hacen esto? – golpeado frenéticamente la barrera

.- no es nada personal, nos pagaron por darle una paliza a este sujeto – sin perder ritmo en sus golpes

Cheerilee.- ¡Que! Como es posible…

Fancy Pants.- son simples negocios -saliendo del otro lado del puente

Cheerilee.- Fancy, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Fancy Pants.- sencillo, este sujeto tiene una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo, si el desaparece le banco podrá tomar custodia de todo esa riqueza

Madness.- maldito… - escupiendo sangre

Fancy Pants.- realmente fue una pena que tal fortuna fuera usada en un poni sin importancia, descuida le daré un buen uso…

Cheerilee.- no puedes hacer esto…

Fancy Pants.- claro que sí, simplemente culparan al demonio de que vive en Everfree por la brutalidad de su muerte, quedando libre de cualquier sospecha.

Cheerilee.- ¡déjenlo, DEJENLOOOO!

Con cada segundo Madness era maltratado hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte, en la mente de Cheerilee solo se podía preguntar por qué no se defiende, porque no hace lo que le dio el título del más temido de toda Ecuestria, fue cuando la idea llego a su mente, "es por la promesa, se está muriendo por cumplir con su promesa", una lagrima comenzó a brotar de su ojo derecho.

…**Un bosque…**

… **un poni golpeado…**

…**Dos unicornios y un alicornio…**

…**La vida pasada de Cheerilee…**

…**Sangre escurriendo por una vereda…**

Por un segundo distintas imágenes aparecieron frente a Cheerilee, se sujetó la cabeza por el dolor, fue cuando sintió un gran precio en su corazón, bajo la mirada al suelo y su rostro se tornó sombrío, mostro una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

Cheerilee.- mátalos… - susurrando al principio- mátalos a todos, no les daré perdón por sus actos… ¡MATALOS!

Madness.- como ordene mi reina – sonriendo macabramente

(/watch?v=H5UVcadjYPU)

Antes de que pudiera dar un golpe más, la lengua de Madness se estiro hasta atravesar la garganta del primer perro diamante, se cubrió de flamas a si mismo provocando que lo soltaran, sin que el fuego desapareciera una mano salió de ella tomando la cabeza de otro perro diamante, la apretó causando que comenzara a gritar de dolor, pronto se arrodillo el resto del cuerpo de Madness fue saliendo de las flamas mostraba una sonrisa psicópata que causo tero en Fancy Pants.

Pronto apretó tanto el cráneo del perro que este cedió y las sangre salpico por todos lados, se podía ver cómo tanto los ojos y la materia gris quedaban desparramada entre sus dedos, lo soltó para dirigir su atención al otro perro, desapareció el resto de las flamas para poder correr libremente, lo tomo del cuello alzándolo por los aires, con su mano libre atravesó su pecho hasta poder tomar su corazón entre su mano.

Podía sentir como su corazón era literalmente aplastado por el demonio frente a él, solo pudo presenciar esa sonrisa desquiciada que se divertía con el desmembramiento, sin esfuerzo, arranco el corazón del interior de perro, alcanzo a mostrárselo mientras lo ponía en la boca del canino para que el mismo lo masticara, pudo presenciar y saborear el sabor de su propia carne antes de morir.

Al ver tal carnicería Fancy Pants vomito por el asco, Madness camino hasta llegar con Cheerilee y con un golpe destrozo la barrera, la pareja se dirigió hacia el unicornio el cual tenía una cara de horror al saber que tenía frente a semejante criatura.

Cheerilee.- ahora deja que lo presente como se debe, él es Madness, el amo del caos, y es mi esposo…

Fancy Pants.- ¡como… como puedes estar con esa… cosa!

Cheerilee.- porque recordé que lo amo, y él me ama, eso es más que suficiente para que estemos juntos

Madness.- ella es lo más importante para mí, si tanto quieres mi dinero, te lo doy – chasqueo los dedos

De repente monedas comenzaron caer del cielo justo encima de Fancy Pants, al principio no era gran cosa, pero luego fue subiendo la cantidad hasta que lentamente fue cubierto, lentamente fue enterrado sintiendo como el peso comenzaba a aplastar el cuerpo del poni, lo pudo ver como Madness sonreía y Cheerilee tenía una mirada de desprecio y rencor contra él, siendo esa mirada lo último que vio hasta ser sepultado vivo, cuando termino de caer monedas, se pudo ver como la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por debajo de las monedas.

(/watch?NR=1&v=47mLY8vX3L0&feature=endscreen)

Cheerilee.- será mejor que nos vallamos

Madness.- ¿quieres regresar a la casa?

Cheerilee.- no, todavía no, vallamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos los dos

Madness.- si es lo que deseas… - mirándola con mucha atención

Cheerilee.- claro, pues cumpliste con tu promesa, yo cumpliré con la mí. – mirándolo a los ojos

Ambos desaparecieron cubiertos por las flamas verdes para dejar únicamente el rastro de la masacre que ayudo a que la pareja tuviera un romántico y macabro momento especial.


	20. acto 17

(/watch?v=xWvS0xGQ5Zc)

Cheerilee estaba recostada la cama con Madness, ella se levantó procurando no despertar a su esposo, salió de la habitación para dirigirse el balcón y ver el amanecer de un nuevo día, en cuanto vio los primeros rayos de sol, pudo sentir en su interior como lentamente los recuerdos de su vida pasada regresaron a ella.

10,000 años atrás justo después de la "era sin nombre", podemos ver un campo verde en donde una Unicornio blanca camina despreocupadamente con un pequeño sequito de ponis (chicas) haciéndole cumplidos y halagos, estaban, la unicornio se estaba sintiendo algo aburrida, fue cuando escucho distintas burlas no muy lejos de ella, noto como un grupo de unicornios y pegasos guiados por un alicornio, estaba molestando a un poni de tierra, ella hizo caso omiso y continuo con su paseo acompañada de sus amigas.

**.- esa fue la primera vez que me topé con Madness, al principio no le di importancia, pensé que solo era un poni más de la rebelión, pero luego mi curiosidad me llevo a conocerlo, jamás pensé que llegaría a estimarlo tanto…**

Se puede ver como tiempo después ve se a la misma unicornio con una cesta de comida, su crin era rubio como el oro, una parte de él cubría su ojo, se puede ver en su costado una cuite mark la cual consistía en un sol con una sonrisa, se mostraba alegre, pues se podía percibir la enamorada que estaba.

Después de un tiempo llegó una cueva en la cual al principio estaba oscura, pero lentamente fue aclarándose y mostró un laboratorio al final, por todas las torres se podían ver papeles, diagramas, planos, tubos de ensayo, sustancias raras, incluso máquinas raras y entre todo esas cosas se puede ver un poni, el cual estaba muy concentrado en el caos que tenía en el escritorio.

Un poni de pelaje morado y un crimen blanco y morado más claro, en él se podía ver una cutie mark la cual era una luna con una estrella en el borde superior, él estaba concentrado escribiendo cuando sintió la presencia de la Unicornio, únicamente se limitó a suspirar y pretendía ignorarla.

. –Luna Tic tienes que salir de vez en cuando, que hará mal estar encerrado aquí -dijo mientras se acercaba

LunaTic. -Escucha SunShine, el que tú escogiera intentara educar a sus estúpidos es tu problema, prefiero estar aquí y seguir con investigación, además, aquí es más seguro, de lo contrario tendría problemas al estar contigo.

SunShine.-sijes con eso, entiende que tú eres el único para mí, importa lo que los demás digan... -Mientras se lo abrazaba por detrás

LunaTic. -Les importa si tú eres la escogida para tomar el cargo de mover el sol, además, que esperabas de un alquimista como yo... Mis experimentos no son los más agradables.

SunShine. -Mira que buscarla la manera de que un por mi tierra para usar magia, sería lindo, pero parece improbable… -mirando un diagrama

LunaTic. -Con los huesos que descubrí se quede de haber una manera en que pueda usar magia, así les enseñare a esos alicornios, y obtendré mi venganza -sintió como era arrastrado

SunShine. -Si, si, lo que tú digas pero ahora vamos de qué picnic

en contra de su voluntad el poder fue arrastrado hacia afuera de la cueva, después de ver que no tendría escapatoria aceptó y acompañó la Unicornio hasta una vereda donde se puede ver todo el reino, usando su magia sacó unos pastelillos y unas cuantas manzanas para que pudieran comenzar a comer, aunque algo obstinado, disfrutó un poco o la compañía de SunShine, ella únicamente está al pendiente de que lo que dirigiera de la comida, pues puso mucho esmero en ella ya que se trata de su poni especial.

SunShine. -Y, ¿qué te parece, te gusta? -Estaba nervioso por la respuesta

LunaTic. -¡Está delicioso, podría comer de tu cocina todo el tiempo!

SunShine.- Pues podrías comer de mi cocina todo el tiempo que quisieras, son tendrías... Bueno... Ya sabes...

LunaTic. - que no entiendes que yo no soy bueno para ti, sólo mira mis ojos, son negros y tienen espirales, soy discriminado por ellos, que esperanzas tienes de una vida pacífica a mi lado.

SunShine. -LunaTic... -Sostener su casco sólo entre las de ella -son esos ojos los que me atraen aquí, pues no eres el único

usando su magia movió su fleco para mostrar su ojo derecho, LunaTic se sorprendió mucho por su ojo derecho era muy distinto al otro, su ojo izquierdo era normal, azul como el cielo, pero su ojo derecho justo encima de la córnea tenían la imagen de una flor de loto color azul celeste, al encontrarse las dos miradas pudieron sentir cómo se complementaban la una a la otra.

LunaTic.- SunShine…

SunShine.-como ves no somos tan diferentes, la diferencia es que a ti no te da pena mostrar tus ojos – cubriéndose de nuevo con su fleco

LunaTic.- aun así, no es suficiente razón para estar a mi lado

SunShine.- no, es más que suficiente, pues con el puedo ver tu verdadero ser, es verdad, eres grosero, terco, antipático y sobre todo malévolo… pero, es tu oscuridad la que hace que brille, por eso me enamore de ti

LunaTic.- realmente deseas esto, deseas tenerme a tu lado aun cuando sea el más odiado y temido de todo el reino, aun cuando seas pura de corazón, te trataran como una basura solo por mi culpa… yo también te amo, pero porque te amo sé que no debes estar conmigo…

Ella cerro los ojos y de forma inesperada beso al poni, mostro sorpresa pero lentamente fue correspondiendo el beso, pronto los dos estaban completamente sumergidos en su paso, solo se separaron por que les faltaba el aire, juntaron sus frentes mirando e directamente a los ojos, su corazones latían al mismo tiempo sincronizando su alma.

(/watch?v=qFVhJ_lunCQ)

.- que conmovedor, de da tanta pena echar a perder este momento.

Giraron y se encontraron con un alicornio gris con cabellera blanca, estaba usando un collar muy parecido al de Celestia, a sus lados estaban dos unicornios los cuales usaban ropas que simulaban guardias antiguos, al verlo, el alicornio uso su magia para lanzar contra los arboles a LunaTic, el impacto causo que realmente se rompiera una costilla, se desplomo en el suelo buscando respirar.

SunShine.- ¡LunaTic! – corriendo para ver cómo se encontraba

.- SunShine, querida, no sé por qué pierdes tu tiempo con esa basura teniéndome a mí como tu prometido.

SunShine.- ¿te encuentras bien? – ayudándolo a levantarse- ¡ya te lo dije, yo no te amo, no te quiero en mi vida!

Usando su magia nuevamente tomo a la unicornio y la acerco hasta donde estaba el, con un gesto de su cabeza, ambos unicornios se acercaron al poni y comenzaron a patearlo a siniestra, SunShine trataba de liberarse pero era inútil, solo podía gritar mientras veía como las heridas comenzaba abrirse para dejar paso libre a la sangre, LunaTic solo podía ver como SunShine lloraba de forma desesperada por alcanzarlo.

Para cuando estuvo inconsciente, se fueron con SunShine en contra de su voluntad, ella solo podía ver como el terreno se pintaba de carmesí de la sangre de su amado, todo se puso blanco y nuevamente nos encontramos en el balcón en la mansión de Madness, Cheerilee estaba llorando mientras detrás de ella, en el reflejo del cristal de la puerta aparecía SunShine, su vida pasada.

**SunShine.- ese día fue el más nefasto de mi vida… después de eso amenazaron de que si lo volví a ver lo matarían de verdad…**

**Cheerilee.- ya no lo volviste a ver de nuevo, ¿no es así? - Contemplando el amanecer**

**SunShine.- no en su forma de poni…**

(/watch?v=dGy70BxOQwY)

Se ve como en un castillo antiguo se estaba celebrando una boda, en donde la unicornio estaba usando el vestido blanco de forma forzada, mientras caminaba al altar varias lagrimas se le escapaban, cuando llego a donde la esperaba el alicornio, se puedo escuchar una gran estruendo, giraron para contemplar a una criatura humanoide, estaba usando una capucha negra y solo se podía ver su cabeza la cual les parecía a un mono lampiño con cabellera morada y blanca.

**Cheerilee.- Madness… se ve muy… distinto… no tiene su fleco ni la trenza… ni siquiera sus cuernos**

**SunShine.- después de un tiempo las consiguió, ese día fue el comienzo de su maldición…**

.- ¿quién eres tú?, como hozas interrumpir mi boda…

.- puedes decirme Madness pues es mi vocacion y en cuanto a tu boda, me temo que tendrás que cancelarla, pues pienso robarme a la novia.

Intentos inútiles de los guardias al intentar detenerlo, pues con un movimiento casi como si bailara clavo puñales en los cuellos de los unicornios y pegasos dándoles una muerte limpia, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el alicornio, este disparo con su cureno contra Madness, este lo desvió difícilmente, se podía ver que sus palmas quedaron quemadas, de un salto dio una patada en el cráneo del alicornio alejando lo de SunShine, el giro a ella, al contemplar esos ojos en espiral, supo que se trataba de su amado.

SunShine.- ¿LunaTic?

LunaTic.- perdón por la tardanza, tarde en acostumbrarme a este cuerpo… - arrodillándose frente a ella

SunShine.- ¿qué hiciste?

Lunatic.- era la única manera de poder estar contigo… perdona mi egoísmo, ¿pero podrías amar a un mostró como yo?

Antes de que ella pudiera tocar su mejilla, vio como el alicornio preparaba un rayo, ella empujo a LunaTic para recibir el rayo ella, este le atravesó el estómago dejándola con pocos minutos de vida, al ver tal escena Madness comenzó a llorar y consumido por la furia se dirigió al alicornio, sin darle tiempo de racionar lo apuñalo una y otra vez, el suelo, las paredes, su ropa quedo teñido del color rojo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba apuñalando a un cuerpo sin vida, fue con SunShine.

(/watch?v=iZeomtLGCbc)

Se arrodillo y levanto su cabeza para dejarla descansar en su regazo, con su mano destapo su ojo para ver ese pequeño vinculo que tenían los dos, ella se limitó a sonreír tiernamente mientras que el lloraba de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarla.

LunaTic.- perdóname…

SunShine.- no te disculpes…. Soy yo… la que lo siente… mira lo que te obligue a hacer…

Lunatic.- no, esto fue mi error, si no hubiera… - siendo silenciado

SunShine.- por un momento… me hiciste libre… lo único… que lamento… es que… ya no podre amarte… en esta vida… pero tal vez en la próxima…

LunaTic.- si, no importa cuánto tardes, yo te estaré esperando… aun si pasa más de mil años… - sosteniendo su pesuña

Después de eso compartieron un beso el cual fue el último suspiro de vida de SunShine, al ver que su cuerpo ya no tenía vida, Madness la abrazo mientras gritaba desgarradoramente, el recuerdo se volvió blanco completamente mostrando nuevamente el balcón donde se encontraba Cheerilee en un principio antes de iniciar a ver su memoria, solamente contemplo a SunShine que se encontraba en el reflejo del cristal de la puerta.

SunShine.- después de todo lo que sufrió por mí, por mi capricho… cambio su cuerpo… solo para poder estar conmigo… un camino irreversible, mi capricho marco un destino peor para él, lo condene a una existencia de soledad y odio.

Cheerilee.- ya no más, pues en esta ocasión, nadie nos separara de nuevo, ¿verdad?

SunShine.- sé que no tengo derecho pues es tu vida, mi tiempo termino hace mucho

Cheerilee.- compartimos la misma alma, además… - mirando hacia el interior del cuarto – ahora que recupere nuestros recuerdos, su comportamiento tiene sentido, incluso su maldad, no digo que lo apruebo, pero, creo que yo también me enamore…

SunShine.- me alegro ori eso – comenzó a desvanecerse – a partir de ahora, seremos una sola, solo seré un recuerdo de tu mente, ya que ahora es tu turno de amarlo, cuídalo mucho…

Cheerilee.- déjalo en mis cascos –

Vio como desaparecía para dejar únicamente su reflejo en el cristal, contemplo como Madness despertó de su sueño y se enderezaba para poder ver a su esposa en el balcón, Cheerilee se acercó a él sentándose de nuevo en la cama, lo empujo para recostarlo y usarlo de almohada, Madness se limitó a rodearla con un brazo y besar su frente mientras jugaba con su crin.

Madness.- ¿todo bien?

Cheerilee.- ahora sí, ahora más que nunca sé que hice lo correcto al casarme contigo…

Madness.- aun sabiendo que soy el amo del caos y que mis manos están manchadas de sangre…

Cheerilee.- aun sabiendo eso, te forzaron a tomar esta vida, lo único que puedo hacer es amarte tanto como me sea posible, después de todo, tu oscuridad me hace brillar…

Al escuchar la frase, Madness sintió un fuerte precio en el pecho, se acomodó de tal manera para quedar encima de Cheerilee, se miraron a los ojos y pudieron sentir como sus latidos se sincronizaban, lentamente se besaron mientras dejaban que el calor de sus cuerpos se trasmitiera al otro, este fue un beso más tierno y cariñoso, sin ninguna pisca de maldad, de lujuria, nada, únicamente amor sincero que une a dos almas y las vuelve una, se separaron para untar sus frentes y mirarse el uno al otro.

Madness.- ¿crees que deberíamos volver?

Cheerilee.- deja que las chicas se diviertan un rato más, ahora mismo tenemos que consumar correctamente nuestro amor…

Madness.- si ese es tu deseo…- retomaron el beso y se dejaron fundir el uno con el otro,

El tiempo pasa y con el tanto nuestras heroínas como los villanos están tomando posición para su enfrentamiento el cual podría decidir el fin de esta era de maldad, los distintos Madness solo esperaban el momento oportuno para iniciar con la cacería, el "Death Game" continua llevando al límite a sus participantes.


End file.
